Photo Album
by BlackWingedAngel26
Summary: While cleaning the attic of their house, Danny finds a box which contains his wife's old photo album. I do not own the show Danny Phantom, or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! :D I really hope you like it. please enjoy reading okay?**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Attic**

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BE—SLAM!_

90 year old Danny Fenton sat up from his old worn out bed. His daughter, Lilith, had suggested he should get a new one but Danny didn't mind. This bed had too many memories to be replaced. This was the very first bed he and Sam, his wife, slept on together for the first time as a couple. This was the bed where their children, Lilith and Aiden were conceived. This was the bed where he and Sam would sleep with their children because of their children's nightmares. The bed where they would play with their children on a rainy day. The bed where he and Sam would cuddle when they have nothing to do. And the bed where he and Sam shared their last moments together before Sam passed away.

Danny sighed and got up. He had chores to do and they aren't going get done if he was just going to sit around all day. He went into the bathroom took a shower and got dressed into his usual clothes. He swapped his white T-shirt with a red oval in the middle for a white sweater with red trimmings. He wore black baggy jeans and red sneakers. For a 90 year old, he still looked good. He grabbed his glasses and went downstairs for breakfast. The house was quiet as usual. Ever since his wife passed, he was basically alone. He sighed again as he flipped the pancakes. He remembered those times when Sam would flip the pancakes so high he thought it would burst right through the ceiling. Danny smiled at that memory as he placed his pancakes on a plate and began to eat.

When he was done, he washed the dishes and started to clean the house. The house wasn't too big nor was it too small. It was a two story house with 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, (1 downstairs and 1 in the master's bedroom) a cozy kitchen, a spacious living room, an attic and a basement which is where they keep a ghost portal of their own. It was a little tough for a 90 year old man in cleaning the house but no matter. He was already used to it.

After cleaning Lilith's and Aiden's old rooms, all that was left is the attic. He figured it would probably dusty so he got a pair of rubber gloves, a mask and two feather dusters. He climbed up the ladder and opened the light. The room was a little crowded with the stuff he and Sam had. There was dust but not that much as he expected. He cleaned and arranged things until before he knew it, it was already lunch. He sighed got up and stretched a little. He decided to take one last check before going down to take lunch.

As he roamed around the room, he noticed a medium sized, rectangular black box on top of Danny's old collection of NASA stuff. He walked over to it and picked it up. The box was decorated with spiders and violet skulls. Danny laughed because he knew one person who was in to these stuff until the day she died. Danny gently opened the box to reveal a black photo album. Sam's photo album. Danny smiled, this was the photo album Sam had been so busy about last year before she died. _So this is where she placed it. Might as well look at it later after lunch._

For lunch, he decided to re-heat the leftover chicken stew his daughter left him last night on her visit. He placed the album on the table and went to heat up the stew. When he was done, he put some in a bowl and began to eat. He kept on looking at the album until he decided he couldn't take it anymore and opened it. He flipped to the first page where he saw an old picture him, Sam and Tucker when they were still fourteen with a note in the bottom which said:

_**This album consists of my memories with Danny and Tucker as we grew up… mostly Danny though because he later became my husband. Cool huh? Anyway, to the one reading this, I hope you have a good time looking at it as much as I had a good time making this. - Sam Manson-Fenton**_

Danny smiled at the picture and flipped to the second page.

* * *

**how was it so far? please review :D**


	2. First Meeting

**here's the second chapter! hope you like it :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2- First Meeting**

As Danny flipped to the next page, he saw a picture of him, Sam and Tucker when they were still kids. Danny was wearing a blue NASA shirt and black shorts and blue sneakers. Sam wore a pink dress and sandals. Her hair was pulled up into pig tails. Tucker wore a yellow t-shirt and green shorts with black sneakers. He also wore glasses. The picture was taken in what it looked like the playground of Amity Park elementary school. In the picture, Danny was smiling shyly; Tucker was looking away from the camera smiling slightly while Sam was scowling. The picture had a caption below which read:

_**My first meeting with Danny and Tucker…. Too bad I was in a pink dress...**_

Danny smiled remembering that day

_Flashback- - -_

_It was 6 year old Danny's first day of school for Danny but sadly, he didn't want to go._

"_Mommy, do I have to go?" Danny whined while his mother laughed._

"_Of course you have too Danny." his mother said as they reached Amity Park elementary school_

"_But what if I don't make any friends?" Danny asked._

"_Don't worry Danny… you will. Now off you go. Bye sweetie!" His mother said giving him a kiss on the forehead._

"_Fine. Bye mommy I love you!" Danny waved._

"_I love you too Danny." and with that, Danny went inside the school._

_School wasn't as bad as Danny expected it to be. Before he even knew it, it was already recess which means they could go out and play. Danny went for the swing set only to find a girl already there by herself. The girl was dressed in a pink dress and sandals. Her hair was pulled up into pigtails. She was sitting on the swing tugging on her dress. _"Hmm… maybe I can be her friend! She seems lonely." _Danny thought as he began to approach the girl._

"_Hey!" Danny said with a smile. The girl looked at him like she couldn't believe he was talking to her._

"_Hey…" the girl replied bowing her head slightly._

"_Is this other swing taken?" Danny asked. The girl shook her head no and Danny sat down._

"_I'm Danny. What's your name?" Danny asked still smiling. The girl looked at him again, her amethyst eyes sparkling. _"Wow! She has violet eyes! Cool!" _Danny thought._

"_My name is Samantha, but if you DARE call me that, I'll rip your head off. Call me Sam." Sam said which made Danny gulp._

"_Okay cool! Come on let's play. I bet I could swing higher than you!" Danny said getting ready to swing._

"_You're on!" Sam said smirking as they began their contest. They kept on swinging and swinging until they heard a voice._

"_HEY! STOP! PLEASE!" a boy with a yellow t-shirt, green shorts and black sneakers exclaimed as the school bully, Dash, kept on kicking sand unto his face._

"_Hey Sam, come on let's help that boy!" Danny said jumping off of the swing with Sam doing the same. They rushed over to the boy. Sam went to his side while Danny faced the school bully._

"_Hey! Leave him alone!" Danny exclaimed. Dash laughed and poked Danny on his chest._

"_This is not the end of this kid. Better watch your back!" Dash said pushing Danny to the ground. Sam saw this and quickly went over to help Danny._

"_Leave us alone Dash!" Sam yelled while helping Danny up and standing in front of him_

"_Watch your back kid. You too Foley! You can't have Manson protecting you forever!" Dash yelled before dashing off. Danny and Sam turned to the kid who was still sitting on ground crying slightly. Sam went to his side and began consoling him. Danny did the same._

"_Shh… it's okay. He won't bother you now. I'm Sam and this here is Danny. What's your name?" Sam asked handing the boy her purple handkerchief which the boy gladly accepted._

"_I'm Tucker Foley… thanks for helping me." Tucker said wiping his eyes. _

"_No problem Tucker. Want to be friends?" Danny asked smiling._

"_Sure!" Tucker exclaimed hugging Danny and Sam by their necks._

"_Come on! Let's play on the swings!" Sam said taking off for the swings with Danny and Tucker close behind her. They played together for the rest of recess until the bell rang. When school ended, they went back to the playground to wait for their parents._

"_Sammy-kins! How was your first day of school?" Sam groaned and faced her mother who was approaching her._

"_Mommy! It's Sam. And, I had fun today! These are my friends, Danny and Tucker." Sam said proudly at her mother who smiled at the sight of them._

"_Aww… my Sammy-kins already made friends! Come on let's take a picture." Sam's mother said taking out her camera._

"_But mommy—" _

"_No buts Samantha. Now, move closer so I can take a picture." Danny, Sam and Tucker moved closer a little bit with Sam in the middle._

_FLASH. CLICK. SNAP._

"_Aww… you three look so cute!" Sam's mom exclaimed._

_End Flashback- - -_

Danny chuckled and shook his head. _That was the start of a beautiful friendship_ Danny thought. He realized that his bowl was still in front of him so he set the album down first before cleaning his bowl. When he was done, he took picked up the album and proceeded to the living room. He sat on the couch and made himself comfortable before opening the album to that picture again. Danny looked at the picture one last time before flipping to the next page.

* * *

**I'll try posting the next chapter tomorrow (my time). so in the meantime, tell me what you think. :D**


	3. Tickle Fight

**so here's chapter 3 everyone. thank you for those who reviewed this story!**

**oh and by the way, I changed my name due to some circumstances. although... I cant mention them to you guys...**

**anyway enjoy reading!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom. **

* * *

**Chapter 3-Tickle Fight**

The next picture Danny saw was a picture of him, Sam and Tucker at the age of ten. They were on the floor laughing. Danny was on the floor while Sam and Tucker were on top tickling him. In this picture, Danny wore a blue shirt with white trimmings, black baggy jeans and blue sneakers. Tucker was wearing a yellow t-shirt, dark green shorts and black sneakers. Sam was wearing a purple t-shirt, black jeans and purple doll shoes. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail. The picture was taken in Danny's room.

Caption: _**Well here we are! Danny, Tucker and I. Tucker and I decided to ambush Danny with tickles… but Danny didn't seem to mind. **_

Danny smiled another memory replaying in his mind.

_Flashback- - - _

"_I'm bored!" ten year old Tucker exclaimed to his to best friends, Danny and Sam. They were currently in Danny's backyard lying down on their backs watching the clouds. _

"_You're always bored Tuck." Sam said still looking up at the clouds._

"_I wanna play a game!" Tucker whined. Danny rolled his eyes._

"_What kind of game?" Danny asked. Tucker began to sat up and think. Then he snapped his fingers._

"_How about tag?" Sam made a face while Danny groaned._

"_Umm… let's play pretend?"_

"_We did the a million times already!" Sam complained._

"_Checkers?" this time, Sam gave Tucker a 'are you serious' look_

"_Do you even KNOW how to play checkers?" Danny asked while Tucker shook his head._

"_How about hide and seek?" Sam suggested. Danny and Tucker nodded their heads and sat up._

"_Alright… Danny's it!" Sam yelled as she and Tucker dashed off to hide._

"_Hey that's so unfair!" Danny yelled after them._

"_Just get to counting!" Sam yelled back. Danny sighed and began counting._

"_8… 9… 10! Ready or not, here I come!" Danny yelled as he began his search. He searched the whole backyard but neither Tucker nor Sam was there. He went inside his house and began to search again. He searched the living room, bathroom, kitchen, basement, his parents' room and even Jazz's room who shooed him off at the process. All that was left is his room._

"_They just have to be in here." He said to himself as he entered his room. He looked around the room but no one was here. Little did he know, Sam and Tucker were hiding behind the door of his bedroom. They slowly crept up to him. Sam and Tucker glanced at each other and nodded. _

"_AMBUSH!" Sam yelled as she and Tucker pinned Danny down and began tickling him._

"_Hey!... guys!...this is… so… unfair!" Danny said in between fits of laughter. They kept on tickling each other until they heard a flash and snap. They turned their heads to see Maddie holding a camera in front of them._

_End Flashback- - - _

Danny smiled once more. Oh boy did his sides hurt from all the tickling Tucker and Sam gave him that day. He looked at the picture one last time before proceeding to the next one.

* * *

**I might not be updating in a little while after this because tomorrow, we are going to my province and my cousin will be there to bug me all the while. but I will try to update as soon as we get back. I promise!**

**anyway... review!**


	4. The Portal

**Hey you people! I'm back! And as I said, here's the update I promised you. Oh and by the way, I'm sorry if this is a little late because, when we got home, it was already night time and I was so tired. Then the following day, the internet was mocking me. -.-"**

**So anyway… Enjoy reading!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Chapter 4-The Portal**

This time, there were two pictures attached together. The first one was a picture of Danny beside the portal holding his father's white and black jumpsuit. The second one was him, in ghost form beside the portal. Below the pictures were a "Before" and "After". Danny rolled his eyes before reading the caption.

Caption: _**Here we have Danny before and after the portal accident thus, making him Danny Phantom. Oh and by the way, if Danny is reading this, stop rolling your eyes.**_

Danny laughed. His wife really knew him well.

_Flashback- - -_

**(A/N: I didn't get to watch the scene where Danny went into the portal turning him into Phantom so I just made this up so please bear with me!)**

"_Come on Danny who knows what cool and exciting things are in there." Sam Manson said as she peered inside the ghost portal Danny Fenton's parents made._

"_I don't know Sam. I think it's dangerous. Besides, my parents said it doesn't work so why bother looking inside it?" Danny said eyeing the portal too._

"_You think it's dangerous? Or are you chicken?" Sam mocked._

"_Burn!" Tucker Foley said as he watched his two best friends in amusement._

"_I am not a chicken!" Danny said crossing his arms giving both his friends a glare._

"_If you're not a chicken then go inside. Use your father's jumpsuit for 'protection'. I dare you." Sam said smiling triumphantly as she held Jack Fenton's jumpsuit in front of Danny. Danny sighed and took the jumpsuit from her and slipped it on._

"_Fine. I'm going in." Danny grumbled zipping up the zipper._

"_That's a good boy. Wait hold up…" Sam said walking up to him._

"_What?" Danny asked. Sam then ripped off Jack Fenton's face on the jumpsuit._

"_You can't walk around with __**this**__ on your chest." Sam said holding up the picture of Jack's head which made Tucker snicker. Danny rolled his eyes before turning to the portal._

"_Well… wish me luck." Danny said before going in. The portal was weird and cold and dark. Danny ran his hands along the cold metal wall. As he was doing so, he was looking around and did not notice the on switch. He accidentally pressed the switch and the portal instantly sprang to life with him inside._

_The pain was unbearable. Danny felt as if his insides were being pulled out one by one with such force. He could faintly hear Sam and Tucker scream his name above his own screams. Then finally, it all ended. He was then threw out of the portal with such force that it sent him flying and landed on the ground with a loud thud._

"_DANNY!" Sam and Tucker yelled as they rushed over him._

"_Danny are you okay?" Sam asked. Danny gave her an 'are you serious look'_

"_Sorry… standard question." Sam said blushing slightly. Danny rolled his eyes weakly before passing out._

_End Flashback- - -_

Danny shook his head. When he woke up after that, he freaked out like crazy! Literally. It was a good thing he got to transform back into his human self before his dad caught them. Sam and Tucker stood by him all the while when he was still getting used to his ghost powers. Danny sighed; he looked at the pictures one last time before turning the page.

* * *

**I'm so sorry if it was a little bit short. I may update tomorrow (my time) so stay tuned!**


	5. High School Dance

**chapter 5 everybody!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

**Chapter 5-High School Dance**

The next picture was a picture of him and Sam at the dance when they were still freshmen. They were facing each other with Danny's hands around Sam's waist and Sam's hands on Danny's shoulders. They were both smiling at each other.

Caption: _**The high school dance… Tucker took the picture because he figured it was so "sweet" and thankfully, Danny's pants didn't fall down. *wink***_

_Flashback- - - _

"_Hey look the DJ's still playing." Sam said as she eyed the DJ who was still playing songs after all the dragon chaos._

"_And I think there's still time for one more dance." Sam continued as she turned towards Danny who smiled._

"_Sure I'd love too. Can you keep an eye on this?" Danny asked handing Tucker the amulet as Sam slips her hand unto Danny's arm. After that they begin to sway to the music._

"_Promise me you'll keep your pants up?" Sam asks playfully._

"_I'll do my best." Danny said smiling at her. Tucker smiles at his two best as they danced when a thought suddenly reaches him._

"_Wait a second… I'm dateless again? What does a guy have to do to get hooked up around here?" Tucker exclaimed when suddenly the ghost girl appears._

"_I want to go to the ball!" she complains as she moves closer to Tucker._

"_On second thought, I don't need a date that badly. Hey guys! Wait up! Come on! Can I cut in?" Tucker exclaims as the ghost girl gets a hold of his shoulder. Neither Danny nor Sam heard Tucker because they were lost in their own little world. They kept on staring at each other's eyes as they swayed to the music._

"Wow Sam's eyes are beautiful… wait a second did I just thought that? Bad Danny! You are not supposed to think about your best friend like that!"_ Danny thought as he shook his head. Sam stared at him curiously._

"_Are you okay Danny?" Sam asks. Danny smiles nervously._

"_Yeah! Of course I am! W-why wouldn't I be?" Danny stutters, hands shaking a bit. Sam smirks._

"_For starters, your hands are shaking." Sam says. Danny blushes a light shade of pink._

"_Sorry about that." Danny says while Sam laughs. Danny joins in too. When they both calm down, they stared into each other's eyes again._

_CLICK. FLASH. SNAP!_

"_Aww…. You lovebirds look so cute! Tucker says holding up his PDA in front of Danny and Sam._

"_TUCKER!"_

_End Flashback- - -_

Danny smiles at that memory. They ended up chasing Tucker all the way to his house. Danny glances at the wall clock hanging on the wall.

"8:00 already? I guess I should eat dinner then." Danny says as he got up and placed the photo album on the couch. He made his way to the kitchen and began preparing his dinner: Salad. As he ate, he kept on thinking about all those memories and photos Sam collected. Soon he found himself smiling again. He shook his head and began cleaning up when he was done eating. After washing the dishes, he stifled a yawn. _I guess I could continue looking at those pictures again tomorrow._ He thought.

He took the album and made his way to his bedroom. He set the album on the nightstand before making his way towards the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he was done, he changed into his pajamas and climbed under the covers. After he made himself comfortable, he glanced at the album one last time before turning off the lights.

"_Good night Sam."_ He whispered as he closed his eyes letting the wind from the open window lull him to sleep.

"_Good night Danny" _the wind whispered back making Danny smile.

* * *

**thank you so much for your kind reviews! I really appreciate it! :D**


	6. After The Disasteroid

**Chapter 6 everyone! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

**Chapter 6-After the Disasteroid**

Danny woke up with a smile on his face. Last night Sam was there. Ever since she passed, she occasionally would wish Danny good night to keep him from being lonely. Or at least, that's what Danny thought. Danny sighed. He missed her so badly. Tucker too. Surprised huh? Yes Tucker died just a few weeks ago too leaving Danny as lonely as ever, but he always said to himself that he would meet them again someday. He sighed and got up. He made his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed. He grabbed the album and made his way downstairs for breakfast. He placed the album on the table and began making waffles. While he was eating, he sensed a presence in the room but shook it off. He was used to it. It was probably just his wife or Tucker trying to keep him company again. Danny sighed and cleaned up his plate before proceeding to the living room with the photo album.

He opened it to where he stopped last night. He looked at the picture one last time before proceeding to the next one. It was a picture of Danny Sam and Tucker with Danny in Phantom form holding Sam's hand and Tucker pumping his fist in the air. Danny and Sam were blushing furiously.

Caption: **Well… here we are! Danny and I as a new couple telling our best friend Tucker about it. And as you can see, he handled it pretty well.**

_Flashback- - - _

"_So, are we gonna tell Tucker?" Sam asked her new boyfriend as they flew across the town. Danny glanced briefly at his girlfriend before turning back his attention towards the path they're taking._

"_We're bound to tell him sooner or later. He's been waiting for this for like an eternity now." Danny said smiling. Sam smiled._

"_Hey look! There's Tucker now! Why don't we tell him already?" Sam said pointing downwards to the city hall where Tucker was. The ceremony had ended and all the people had gone to their respective houses to celebrate the fact that the asteroid didn't hit the earth._

"_Already on it!" Danny said swooping down towards Tucker. When they got there, Danny set Sam down before facing a smirking Tucker._

"_Well, well, well. Where have you two bean and what have you been doing? Well whatever it is I hope it's not something you two could possibly regret." Tucker said wiggling his eyebrow. Danny stared at him with a horrified expression while Sam glared at him with looks that could kill._

"_TUCKER!" they both shouted making the said boy laugh._

"_I was just kidding you guys! Jeez… can't take a joke can you? Seriously, where have you guys bean?" Tucker asked smirking. Danny and Sam glanced at each other and smiled before turning to Tucker again._

"_Oh you know, just flying around town… enjoying the scenery." Danny said as he laced his fingers with Sam's who blushed a light shade of pink. Tucker gave them a confused expression at first before something clicked and that confused expression broke into an all-out grin._

"_No… way…. Are you two… __**Dating**__?" Tucker asked grinning a very big grin. _

"_Well… what does it look like Tuck?" Sam said rolling her eyes and holding hers and Danny's hands up. Tucker couldn't hold it anymore. He cheered pumping his fist in the air and dancing around so goofily Danny and Sam just had to laugh. He finally calmed down only to cheer again._

"_YES! Finally! It's about dang time already! I just knew you two would get together. I just __**knew **__you would! I can't wait to collect the money from the people—" _

"_Whoa. Whoa… hold up… you placed __**Bets**__ on us?" Sam asked. Tucker only nodded sheepishly._

"_Tucker…" Danny warned._

"_Come on guys… it was just harmless fun?" Tucker said or more like asked as he began backing away slowly. Danny and Sam exchanged mischievous glances at each other before turning to Tucker again. Tucker gulped and pretended to check his invisible watch._

"_Oh wow look at the time… I'd love to stay and chat but I've got to go!" Tucker said dashing off. Danny turned to Sam._

"_Shall we chase him?" Danny asked. Sam thought for a second and shook her head._

"_Nah… we'll kill him tomorrow. Now, let's just relax. How does Nasty Burger sound?" Sam said smiling. Danny smiled picked Sam up and took off._

"_That would be just perfect." He said._

_End Flashback- - - _

Danny laughed. The next day, Tucker spent his time hiding from Sam. When they got to school, Tucker kept on hiding behind Danny whenever Sam came into view. Sam would just merely laugh and pat the trembling Tucker on his shoulder. But she did have her revenge though. While Tucker was flirting with Valerie, Sam snuck up behind him and pulled his pants down exposing his polka dotted boxers in front of Valerie who just giggled and kissed his cheek. But I've got to admit, if it weren't for Sam, Tucker wouldn't have gotten a girlfriend. Danny sighed and proceeded to the next picture.


	7. First Date

**Chapter 7 guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 7-First Date**

The next picture was a picture of him and Sam smiling at the camera with Sam's arm wrapped around Danny while the other one holding the camera facing them. Danny had both his arms wrapped around Sam's waist and his head on Sam's right shoulder. They were wearing different outfits this time. Sam was wearing a very dark purple shirt that hugged her torso, black skinny jeans and black sneakers. She wore her usual hairstyle and make-up. Danny wore a plain white shirt and a black waterproof jacket on top with a DP symbol on his right arm. He wore black jeans and blue sneakers. His hair was in the same style.

Caption: _**Danny and I's first date. We look cute together don't we? Ha ha just kidding.**_

_Flashback- - - _

"_That movie was so cool!" Danny said smiling as him and Sam exited the theater._

"_I guess it was okay." Sam said. Danny rolled his eyes._

"_Oh come on Sam, you know you were impressed." Danny said smiling._

"_Fine. I was a little impressed." Sam remarked facing her boyfriend with a smirk._

"_A LITTLE impressed? Come on Sam, you practically jumped off from you're seat when those vicious creatures came out of nowhere." Danny said rolling his eyes and shoving her playfully as they walked. The movie they had been talking about was The Hunger Games._

"_Okay, okay. I was impressed. 'Ya happy now?" Sam asked._

"_Very. Wanna go to Nasty Burger and have dinner there?" Danny asked holding out his arm to Sam who, gladly accepted it._

"_Sure." Sam said grinning. When they got there, they ordered their usual meals and sat at their usual seat. While they were eating, Danny kept staring at Sam. Sam however took notice of this and looked at him weirdly._

"_Why are you staring at me?" Sam asked laughing slightly. Danny just shrugged._

"_I don't know. I like staring at you. Why? Is there a problem? Do my charming looks make you uneasy?" Danny asked with a smug grin which made Sam roll her eyes._

"_You're so full of yourself you know?" She said smirking._

"_I know." Danny said as he took Sam's hand in his own and kissed it. Sam blushed at the contact while Danny laughed._

"_What's so funny ghost boy?" Sam asked frowning slightly._

"_Nothing. You look cute when you blush." He said grinning. Sam rolled her eyes again._

"_Sam, if you keep rolling your eyes, they'll get stuck like that… forever." Danny said smirking._

"_Oh whatever Danny. Come on let's go now." Sam said taking his hand and leading them out the Nasty Burger. While they were walking and having a good time, the rain suddenly fell._

"_Shoot…" Danny said as he unzipped his jacket but as he tried to place it around Sam; she just pushed it back to him._

"_Sam you need it." Danny said but Sam just shook her head and began to walk ahead of him and suddenly stopped. She twirled around in circles laughing and enjoying how the rain feels on her skin. Danny stood there smiling at her as he watched her. Some girls would get worried when they are in the rain because the rain might smudge their make-up or ruin their outfit. But Sam didn't even care that her eyeliner was already running down her eyes or that her make-up was already washed away from the rain. The only thing that mattered to her is that she was having fun. She stopped twirling and faced him. Eyes sparkling with amusement. The eye shadow and lip gloss washed away completely leaving her eyelids bare and her lips rosy. Her natural color. Her hair glistened wet and was all over her face. Her clothes were droopy from being wet. She looked like a mess to other people's eyes but to Danny, she looked beautiful._

"_Well… aren't you gonna join me? The rain won't last forever you know." She said as she began splashing on puddles and laughing. Danny shook his head and joined her. They spent for what seemed like hours that in fact was only 20 minutes splashing and goofing around. Then suddenly, Sam shivered slightly but this didn't go unnoticed by Danny. He unzipped his waterproof jacket and wrapped it around Sam._

"_Time to go home now. The rain's pouring harder now and we might get sick." Danny said as he gestured towards the clouds. Sam nodded and leaned on Danny who transformed, scooped Sam up and flew towards Fenton Works. Once they got there, Danny transformed back into his human self and ha and Sam went inside._

"_Hey little brother. How's the first date? And why are you two soaked?" Jazz asked as she saw Danny and Sam trying to dry themselves._

"_Well, the date was fun if you ask me. We played in the rain!" Danny said grinning._

"_You played in the rain?" Jazz asked._

"_It was Sam's idea." Danny said smirking at Sam who rolled her eyes._

"_Oh come on, I know you love it. You were even laughing your head off!" she said nudging him slightly on the shoulder making him chuckle. Jazz smiled._

"_I'm glad you two had fun but you might want to change your clothes or you'll get sick." Jazz said as she handed them towels._

"_Thanks Jazz. If you need us we'll be in my room." Danny said taking Sam's hand and racing off towards his bedroom. _

"_I have some clothes of yours in my closet." Danny said shutting the door and drying his hair. Sam nodded, took the clothes from the closet which consist of a black, slightly loose shirt and black shorts and went inside the bathroom. When she was done, she came out only to find Danny already dressed in a blue t-shirt and white sweat pants. He was sitting on his bed fumbling with the towel on his head._

"_Having fun taming that mane of yours?" Sam asked smirking. Danny groaned beneath the towel._

"_Can you help me get it off?" Danny said completely surrendering to the towel. Sam laughed slightly before taking the towel off of his head and folding it on her lap._

"_Thanks Sam…" Danny trailed off once he saw Sam in her attire with her hair down, still damp with rain. Sam looked up at him with a confused expression._

"_What?" she asked. Danny snapped out of his daze and shook his head._

"_It's nothing. It's just that…. I'm just not used to seeing you like this." Danny said blushing._

"_You don't like it? I can change if it makes you uncomfortable." Sam said starting to stand up but Danny stopped her._

"_NO! I mean… I actually kind of… like…. Seeing you… like that… you look… cute no scratch that gorgeous…" Danny said blushing while rubbing the back of his neck. Sam blushed and smiled at him._

"_Thank you Danny. I guess I should wear something like this more often?" Sam said smirking making Danny smile and shake his head no._

"_ONLY when we are wet from rain and when we are alone." Danny said snaking one arm around her waist and pulling her close. Sam leaned her head on his shoulder while Danny rested his head on hers._

"_You're so conservative Danny. You know that?" Sam said chuckling slightly. Danny laughed_

"_And proud of it!" he said._

_End Flashback- - - _

Danny smiled. Yes, he really was conservative and protective of Sam. Even with Lilith. Whenever Lilith would go out with friends or on a date wearing something Danny didn't like her wearing in public, he would tell her: _"Lily, sweetie, could you change into something more appropriate?" _Lily would just roll her eyes and reply: "yes dad." And go up to her room and change into something more "appropriate" and Sam will just smirk and continue what she is doing. _Well, time for the next picture. _Danny thought to himself as he proceeded to the next picture.

* * *

**well, there you go! oh and by the way, have you guys read the book "Divergent" by Veronica Roth ? I have and it's really cool and amazing! you guys should read it! it's a triology and the second book will be released this May 2012! :D *coughs awkwardly* anyway... now that I'm done with my rant... stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	8. First Fight

**Chapter 8-First Fight**

The next picture made Danny's eyes widened slightly. It was another picture of him and Sam which was slightly… "Different" from the rest. In the picture, Sam had her arms crossed on her chest and she wore a very murderous glare that she sent to Danny who was just in front of her. Danny had an angry expression on his face. His mouth was opened and his hands above his head as if trying to prove a point. His eyes were also slightly glowing green.

Caption: _**I thought about not putting this picture here but I thought it was funny to look at and remember about our first fight about something ridiculous. If you're wondering who took the picture, it was the ever wonderful Tucker Foley. He actually thought it was brilliant to capture our first fight thus, earning him a black eye.**_

_Flashback- - - _

"_Sam! Wait! It wasn't me! She kissed me!" Danny exclaimed as he trailed behind Sam who marched out of the coffee shop they were once at. Apparently, their fight started after a crazy fan girl of Danny went too far and kissed Danny full on the mouth. Sam however didn't see any of that. Instead, all she saw when she walked inside that coffee shop to meet Danny and Tucker was the girl's lips pressed against Danny's and got the impression of Danny kissing another girl. Thus, leading to the situation they are in right now._

"_Don't Danny just…. don't." Sam said as she kept walking without even looking at him or Tucker. And speaking of Tucker, he was currently laughing his head off despite the looks on his best friends' faces._

"_Aw… the lovebirds are having their first fight. We should take a picture!" he took out his PDA and snapped a picture of them arguing. But the sooner he got the picture; the sooner Sam's fist collided with his face. He got up just in time to come face to face with a glaring Sam._

"_Stay out of this Foley. If you know what's best for you." Sam said in a very low tone that almost made Tucker wet himself. Danny snickered but he was still not safe from Sam either._

"_And as for you," Sam said pointing her finger at him. "You should have known better than cheating on your girlfriend like that!" Sam exclaimed. _

"_Sam, how many times do I HAVE to tell you that I. Did. Not. Cheat. On. You." Danny said pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing frustrated which only made Sam angrier._

"_If she did kiss YOU, why didn't you push HER away? And, after she kissed you, you had a dazed look on your face!" Sam said clenching her hands._

"_I was caught off guard, Sam! I never wanted to kiss her!" Danny yelled angry._

"_UGH!" Sam yelled back turning around so that she back was facing him. Danny sighed a frustrated sigh and held a hand to his neck. He then walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sam protested at first but Danny only tightened his grip around her more. In the end, Sam gave up but still had her glare plastered on her face. Danny smiled._

"_You seriously thought that I would cheat on the most amazing girl ever?" Danny asked calmly. When he got no response, he turned Sam so that she was facing him. Sam still refused to meet Danny's eyes and had a scowl on her face. Danny gently cupped her chin and pulled it up._

"_Hey, look at me," Sam did look at him but there was still a frown on her face. "I would never, ever, cheat on you. Remember that. I love you too much to do that." Danny said smiling softly. Sam's expression softened._

"_You… Love me?" Sam asked eyes gleaming. Danny chuckled and tucked away a strand of hair on her face._

"_Yes Sam, I love you. And, I hope you love me too." Danny said touching his forehead with hers. Sam smiled. All the anger disappeared from her face._

"_I love you too, Danny." Sam said. Danny grinned his signature loop side grin before leaning in to kiss her. But no sooner that he was only one inch away before his lips touched hers that Sam pushed him back slightly. Danny looked at her confused and a little hurt._

"_What's wrong?" Danny asked. Sam smirked and grabs him by his collar and pulled him close to her._

"_You _still _have a lot of making up to do." Sam said. Danny mocked a groan but smiled anyway._

"_You are definitely not going to make this easy for me, are you?" he asked. Sam shook her head making Danny roll his eyes._

"_How about I start making up to you know by kissing you, then later we can have some alone time by our hill?" Danny asked smirking. Sam pretended to think for a moment before nodding yes. Danny didn't need to be told twice; he cupped Sam's face in his hands and closed the gap between them. Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and Danny's arms dropped unto Sam's waist. They were both so lost in their little world that they didn't notice Tucker take a picture of them and started to sneak away. But before he could even make a run for it, Sam broke away from Danny and called out to Tucker._

"_Don't think you're just going to slip away with those pictures Foley. I want them deleted by tomorrow understood?" Sam asked smirking as Tucker nodded smiling a little then dashing off._

_End Flashback- - - _

Danny smiled. The next day at school, Tucker deleted the pictures but gave Sam a copy of the picture of their first fight. Surprisingly, Sam accepted the picture and tucked it away for safe keeping. He asked her what she would do with the picture but she just smiled not saying a word. Danny laughed remembering how Tucker nursed the black eye Sam gave him. he shook his head and proceeded to the next picture.

* * *

**again, thank you all for your reviews! stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	9. Prom

**Hey people! Sorry for the long wait! I got caught up with a few things. Anyway, here is chapter 9!**

**I don't own the show Danny Phantom and any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 9-Prom**

The next picture is yet another picture of Danny and Sam only this time, they wore formal outfits. Danny is wearing a black tuxedo with purple flowers pinned to his right chest side and black shoes. His hair was still the same style because he couldn't get it to go the way he wants it to be. The flowers are decorated with tiny black spiders. Sam is wearing a dark purple knee length cocktail dress and black not-too-high, high heels. Her hair was down but had a purple flower on her right ear courtesy of Danny. Speaking of Danny, in the picture, he was making a silly face while Sam was laughing and pointing at him with her finger.

Caption: _**Prom! I know, I know… Danny does look like a doofus here but you've gotta admit, he looks pretty funny. **_

_Flashback- - - _

"_Tuck, I'm nervous." Danny said as he attempted to wipe sweat from his forehead with the white cloth his mother gave him. Danny and Tucker were currently in front of Sam's mansion to pick her up for the prom. And obviously, Danny is her date._

"_Oh come on dude… you are Danny Phantom. You save the town from ghosts on a daily basis. You saved the __**entire **__world from a gigantic asteroid yet you are nervous on taking your __**girlfriend **__to the prom? You never fail to surprise me dude." Tucker said shaking his head._

"_Yeah I know, I've heard. Could you just at least help me look decent so I don't embarrass myself in front of Sam's parents?" Danny said straitening his tux. Tucker rolled his eyes before helping Danny look decent. After they were done fixing the flowers that were pinned on Danny's tux, Tucker pushed Danny forward causing him to almost stumble on the steps of Sam's home. Danny glared at him but Tucker just rolled his eyes._

"_Just go already." He said. Danny took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. He waited for a couple of minutes before the door flew open revealing a slightly confused Mr. Manson but once he saw Danny, his expression soften a little._

"_I guess you are here to pick up Samantha?" he asked eyeing Danny from head to toe._

"_Yes sir." Danny said. Mr. Manson stepped aside and motioned for Danny to come in._

"_Hey wait what about—" *door closes* "—me? *sigh* I'll just wait here then…" Tucker said as he sat on the steps._

_Inside the Manson Residence_

"_Have a seat, Daniel. Samantha will be down in short while." _

"_Dad, how many times do I have to tell you, it's 'Sam' not 'Samantha'" Sam said as she descended down the flight of stairs, her dress flying behind her. When she reached the bottom, she quickly went up to Danny and gave him a light kiss on the cheek._

"_Let's go now before my mom attacks us with pictures again." Sam whispered and Danny nodded speechless while eyeing her outfit. Sam smirked._

"_Mom! Dad we're going!" Sam called out mainly to her mom who was still upstairs._

"_Wait a minute Sammy-kins, we still need to take a picture!" Mrs. Manson said as she quickly descended down the flight of stairs while holding a digital camera. Sam groaned while Danny greeted Mrs. Manson._

"_Mom, we have enough pictures already." Sam said._

"_Just __**one **__last picture with Daniel over here then you're good to go." Mrs. Manson said as she eyed Danny's outfit for a brief second. Sam rolled her eyes and gave in. she wrapped her arms around Danny's neck while Danny wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and both looked at the camera._

"_Smile!" CLICK. FLASH. SNAP. "Aw you two look so cute! You can go now, have fun Sammy-kins!" Mrs. Manson said smiling. Danny opened the door for Sam and closed it gently behind him._

"_Finally! I thought you guys would never come out!" Tucker said as he stood up and dusted his pants._

"_My mom just __**had**__ to get another picture." Sam said putting one hand on her hip. Danny laughed and slipped his arm around her waist._

"_You look great by the way." He said making her blush._

"_You look not so bad yourself. Love the spiders." Sam said touching the spider decorations on the flowers that were pinned unto Danny's tux._

"_Guys, can we do this later? We still need to pick up Valerie." Tucker said walking ahead of them. After they picked up Valerie, they all proceeded to go to Casper High. When they entered the gym, it was decorated with red and white steamers. The walls were decorated with some red and wait spirals. Tables and chairs were set out in the different corners of the gym and were decorated with either red or white table cloths. There were snack tables with different kinds of… well… snacks. The DJ was playing and most of the students were on the dance floor dancing. _

"_Not bad." Tucker said as they went over to one of the tables. Valerie looked around for a while then smiled._

"_I wanna dance. Come on Tucker! You coming lovebirds?" Valerie asked as she and Tucker stood up. _

"_Sure why not? Maybe we can even have a showdown with Dash and Paulina over there." Sam said as they watched Dash and Paulina dancing. They were doing a great job until Dash fell hard on his butt. They all laughed at that before proceeding to the dance floor when a slow song came. Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and Danny wrapped his around Sam's waist as they swayed to the music with Valerie and Tucker close behind them._

"_Getting cozy there huh?" Tucker whispered in Danny's ear as he and Valerie came close._

"_Oh shut up Tucker." Danny said causing him to laugh._

"_Just kidding man. Anyway enjoy your moment" Tucker said as he and Valerie swayed away._

"_Can't blame Tucker for being Tucker. He always buts in during a moment." Sam said smiling._

"_Yeah. I know." Danny said smiling back at her._

"_Can you believe it? Just a few more months before our graduation. We'll be attending college after that. Time really flies fast." Sam said. _

"_I know right? It seems like only yesterday since I got my ghost powers." _

"_Yeah. It seems like ages ago. When we all go to college next school year, we won't get to see each other that much." Sam said her eyes downcast._

"_What school are you going to anyway?" Danny asked._

"_Amity Park University." _**(A/N: sorry, couldn't think of any schools.) **

"_How about Tucker?" _

"_He said he has been deciding between Amity Park University and something about a school for aspiring engineers. How about you?" Sam asked. Danny smiled and kissed Sam lightly on the lips._

"_I don't get it…. Wait… you're going to the same school as me, aren't you?" Sam asked while Danny nodded with a huge grin on his face. Sam laughed before hugging him._

"_But I thought you wanted to be an astronaut?"_

"_I do. And there's a major in astronomy in APU (Amity Park University)."_

"_Really? That's great!" Sam said as she hugged Danny._

"_Well, well, well… you two seem pretty excited about something. *mock gasp* are the lovebirds engaged?" *smack* "ow… Valerie!" Tucker exclaimed rubbing his arm making Valerie roll her eyes._

"_Seriously, what are you two so excited about?" Tucker asked while still rubbing his arm._

"_Well, I just figured out that Danny will be going to APU with me." Sam said smiling._

"_Really Danny?" Valerie asked. Danny nodded and smiled hugging Sam closer._

"_Let's celebrate this moment with a picture! Smile lovebirds!" Tucker said holding up his PDA._

_CLICK. FLASH. SNAP._

_End Flashback- - - _

After that day, with lots of persuasion, they made Tucker also attend APU. Danny and Sam high fived when Tucker agreed. Sam also persuaded her parents to rent an apartment with 3 bedrooms so that she, Danny and Tucker could move in together. At first, Sam's parents were hesitant but Sam promised to do anything they want for one week so they agreed. Being rich, Sam's parents rented the trio a luxury apartment near APU with 3 bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room and a study. The whole thing only cost Sam to wear a pink frilly outfit for one week. Sam, Danny and Tucker couldn't be more happier. Danny checked the clock,

_12:30? Time flies fast. Better eat then._

After eating lunch and washing the plates, he decided to get out and continue to look at the photo album on the porch where there is fresh air. Once outside, he sat on the rocking chair and opened the album to the page where he stopped. He looked at the picture one last time before proceeding to the next one.


	10. Graduation

**Chapter 10-Graduation**

There were two pictures again this time. The first picture was a picture of Sam and Tucker wearing togas and Danny wearing a slightly tattered one. They all wore graduation caps except Sam who was wearing a tattered and still slightly smoking one. They were currently holding their diplomas and were laughing at Danny as his diploma that he tossed landed on his head for he didn't catch it on time. Danny's hair was still messy and was already slightly long. Tucker on the other hand maintained his old hairstyle. Sam's hair was also a little longer but still pulled up into its usual half ponytail.

Caption: _**Yup, its official, we graduated! Can you believe it? We got through our crazy high school life in one piece. Anyway, so Danny's being the clumsy boy he is, tossed his diploma which landed on his head. Yeah I know, my cap is tattered and I blame Skulker for it.**_

The other one was a picture of Sam's parents eating a hamburger with funny expressions.

Caption: _**Yep, that's my parents alright. Still can't believe they ate a hamburger though.**_

_Flashback- - - _

_Graduation day finally arrived at Casper High for Danny's batch. The said boy still couldn't believe that he and his friends survived high school after all those crazy adventures and challenges they had. He was currently in his room fixing his toga and __**trying **__to fix his hair so that he could put on his cap nicely. But unfortunately, his hair had other plans. Instead of going the way Danny __**wanted **__it to go, it began to stick out in all directions leaving it messier than ever._

"_Ugh! Hair, why do you have to be like this on my graduation of all days?" Danny whined as he tugged on his hair only to make it even messier._

"_Scumbag hair." Danny grumbled as he decided to leave it that way._

"_Danny! Hurry up we're going to be late!" Danny's mom called from downstairs._

"_Coming mom!" Danny yelled back. He combed his hair one more time finally getting it to stay down before grabbing his cap and rushing downstairs. When he reached downstairs, his family began taking pictures._

"_Um, mom? Dad? Jazz? Don't you guys think that those pictures are enough already? Plus we are really going to be late." Danny said. Jack chuckled and ruffled Danny's hair._

"_Can you believe it Mads? Another Fenton graduating high school!" Jack said as he finished messing up Danny's hair again._

"_Dad! It took me __**hours **__to get my hair to stay down!" Danny whined as he attempted to fix his hair again. Jack rolled his eyes and checked his watch before grabbing Danny by the waist. Literally._

"_Come on Danny boy! We're going to be late!" Jack said making his way towards the door." Danny shook his head when suddenly his ghost sense went off. Jack noticed this._

"_What's wrong son? Is there a ghost? If there's a ghost I'll rip them apart molecule by molecule!" Jack exclaimed causing him to accidentally let go of Danny resulting him to land face first on the ground._

"_Whoops! Sorry Danny!" Jack said helping Danny to his feet." Danny dusted himself off before transforming and floating above his family. _Wow, who knew I would still be wearing my toga while in ghost form? _Danny thought._

"_You guys go ahead; I'll catch up with you in a moment after I deal with this ghost." Danny said as he took off. Once he was outside, he scanned the skies for any signs of ghost but found none. He decided to head for Casper High instead. But as soon as he neared the school, he saw Skulker terrorizing his fellow graduates. He flew faster this time. As he came closer, he can see Skulker being hit by ghost rays. He looked down and saw Sam and Tucker shooting Skulker with their Fenton wrist rays. Then suddenly, Skulker swooped down and grabbed Sam and shot up to the air._

"_Sam!" Tucker yelled. Danny swung into action._

"_Hey Skulker!" he yelled making Skulker turn._

"_Put Sam down." Danny said looking Skulker dead in the eye. Skulker merely laughed._

"_Who said I should listen to you whelp?" Skulker retorted tightening the grip around Sam making her growl. He shot a ghost ray towards Danny who dodged it but his toga got slightly burned._

"_Loosen on the grip will 'ya?" Sam yelled as she struggled to free herself. Skulker laughed again while tightening his grip more making Sam yelp in pain._

"_Ah! Danny, will you kick his butt already? I can barely breathe here!" Sam said attempting to force her way out._

"_Silence girl, do you want to die?" Skulker threatened._

"_Not if I can help it." Danny said before blasting Skulker with a ghost ray who tried to hid his head behind Sam's cap but still got blasted… along with the cap. Anyway, enough with the cap. Let's get back to the story._

_The blast hit Skulker on the face causing him to let go of Sam. While Danny dove to catch Sam, Tucker pulled out the thermos and sucked Skulker inside just as Danny caught Sam and set her on the ground again._

"_Thanks Danny." Sam said as she dusted herself._

"_No prob, Sam. You okay?" Danny asked circling her as he checked her for any injuries when he spotted her cap and gave it to her._

"_Yeah I'm okay. But my cap's not." Sam said holding her cap up. The trio laughed before proceeding to the gym where a stage is set up. They took their seats and waited for the others to come in so the program can start. Danny looked around to see if his family was here yet and turns out they were seated four rows behind them. Maddie waved and he waved back. As he scanned the crowd, he saw Sam's parents seated next to his parents looking annoyed by them as usual and Tucker's parents just below them. Suddenly, Sam placed her hand on Danny's. He turned to look at her to see her smiling at him and he smiled back. Tucker caught them and made kissy noises at them. Sam rolled her eyes and began teasing Tucker about him and Valerie. Tucker teased her back and soon, they broke out into one of their debates again and poor Danny sat in the middle of them listening. They were soon interrupted with Mr. Lancer's voice echoing through the speakers._

"_Everyone please settle down…" when everyone managed to settle down and stay quiet, he continued, "good afternoon to all of you. Today is a special day for our seniors because today marks a new chapter of your lives. After today, you will go on with your lives and be anything you want to be. In other words, today is your graduation." There were a few claps and whistles._

"_For some of you, high school had been fun. For others, torture. And for some people, a mixture of both and even more." Mr. Lancer said as he looked at the trio's direction making them blush. He chuckled slightly before proceeding. "But even if all those challenges came into your way, not to mention all the ghosts, you still made it through with flying colors. Now without further ado, I wish you all congratulations and good luck to the years ahead." Cheers erupted as Mr. Lancer stepped down from the stage and the program started. The Valedictorian and Salutatorian took said their speeches. _**(A/N: sorry, I couldn't decide on who was going to be valedictorian and salutatorian. Plus, I couldn't make up some speeches for them so please! For the love of God: don't hate me!)**

_Soon, names were called up to the stage in alphabetical order to hand them their diplomas._

"_Daniel Fenton," once his name was called he got up the stage and received his diploma._

"_Congratulations, Daniel." Mr. Lancer said smiling. Danny smiled back._

"_Thanks Mr. Lancer. I'm glad I made it through in one piece." Danny said jokingly. They both chuckled before they heard someone shout._

"_That's my boy! That's my son out their! I'm so proud of him! He's a Fenton you know." Jack exclaimed standing up and pointing at Danny. Maddie was shaking her head but was still smiling at Danny with tears in her eyes, as well as Jazz who came all the way from Harvard just to see her little brother. Danny smiled and waved at them pointing to his diploma. _

"_Tucker Foley," he went down the stage just as Tucker went up. _

"_Congratulations, Mr. Foley." Mr. Lancer said patting Tucker on the back._

"_Thanks Mr. Lancer. You know, I'll probably miss you… ha ha, I'm only kidding! " Tucker said making Lancer frown. Tucker cleared his throat._

"_Sorry…" he said blushing making Lancer smile a bit. Danny gave him a thumbs up and smiled at him he even shouted "you go Tuck!" making Tucker laugh and blush slightly. When he got down, he and Tucker did a fist pump and gave each other a __**brotherly **__hug. A few names were called before the speaker called Valerie._

"_Valerie Grey," Valerie smiled as she went up stage and received her diploma._

"_Congratulations, Valerie." Lancer said shaking her hand._

"_Thank you Mr. Lancer. I'm surprised you called me by my name and not by 'Ms. Grey'" Valerie said. Lancer just smiled. _

"_Nice one Val!" Tucker yelled making Valerie along with some students laugh. As she went down the stage, Tucker gave her a light kiss on the lips._

"_Ahh! My eyes, they burn!" Danny said jokingly earning him a punch on the shoulder courtesy of Tucker. _

"_Oh shut up Danny, you and Sam are much worse." Valerie said. Before Danny could even respond, Sam's name was called._

"_Samantha Manson," he saw Sam scowl as the speaker mentioned her full name but soon wiped it off as she come face to face with Lancer._

"_Congratulations Samantha." Lancer said making Sam scowl again._

"_Thanks Mr. Lancer but can you please just call me 'Sam'?" Sam said. Lancer smiled._

"_Very well __**Sam**__." Sam grinned before hearing Danny and Tucker shout again._

"_Go Sam!" Danny shouted. "Nice one __**Samantha**__!" Tucker purposely shouted earning him a glare from Sam. Lancer chuckled._

"_I think you have someone to teach a lesson to. Congratulations again Miss Manson." Sam rolled her eyes before thanking Lancer and making her way down the stage. She punched Tucker on the shoulder before kissing Danny on the cheek and hugging Valerie. The two of them became close over the years._

_After the all the names were called, Lancer took over the microphone._

"_Congratulations to Casper High batch 2012!" Lancer said as the students cheered and threw their hats and diplomas in the air. _**(A/N: yeah so I set it as batch of 2012…) **

"_Valerie," Valerie turned to see her dad calling her smiling. _

"_I'll catch up with you guys later." Valerie said kissing Tucker on the cheek before going to her dad._

"_I wonder what's wrong." Tucker said to Danny and Sam._

"_It probably was some kind of congratulations or something. I mean her dad wasn't frowning. I'm sure Valerie would tell you if something's wrong anyway." Danny reassured making Tucker smile._

"_Hey guys, let's see who could throw their diplomas the highest." Tucker said grinning. Danny and Sam agreed._

"_On three… one… two… three!" they tossed their diplomas and Danny's was the highest. Tucker and Sam caught theirs in time but Danny wasn't so lucky. Just as the diploma landed on his head, they saw a camera flash. _

"_Oh Danny, you never outgrow your clumsiness." Jazz said shaking her head while smiling as she came with the Fentons, Mansons and Foleys. _

_End Flashback- - - _

Danny smiled and closed his eyes as the cool breeze hit his face. High school graduation was always fun to remember. After the ceremony, Sam's parents surprisingly treated them all (even Valerie and her dad) to the **Nasty Burger**. Shocking, but it's true. Sam was the most surprised of all but it soon turned into happiness. Everyone had fun watching Sam's parents eat a hamburger. Tucker even took a picture of it. Danny laughed a little before proceeding to the next page.


	11. Beach Day

**Hey guys! Well, here's the next chapter and I really hope you like it. Oh and by the way, thank you so much for all your kind review! I really appreciated it!**

* * *

**I do not own the show, Danny Phantom or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 11-Beach Day**

The next picture was a picture of Danny Sam and Tucker on the beach, under a big umbrella. A big blanket was also spread out underneath them. Tucker was wearing yellow with a hint of red board shorts, a plain grey t-shirt, and some flip-flops. He was still wearing his favorite red beret and he was slightly wet because hoe and Danny had just got out of the water. He was the one holding the camera up to them. Next to him was Sam wearing a thin black t-shirt and black shorts and was wearing her purple bikini top underneath the shirt. On her head was a pair of black sunglasses which she used as a headband and she was also wearing black flip-flops. She was holding a book and was scowling slightly. Behind her was wet Danny wearing blue with hints of green board shorts. He was also wearing a plain white t-shirt and some blue slippers.

Caption: _**Yeah I know, I'm scowling. But Tucker decided to take a picture while I was reading. Anyway, so we decided to go on an outing together, just us friends. We invited Valerie but she was out on a vacation with her dad.**_

_Flashback- - - _

"_Here we are guys! Come on let's go!"__Tucker yelled at his two best friends as he raced out of Danny's new car and headed straight for the beach. They had just currently pulled up on the parking lot of the resort they had gone to with Danny's new car. He got that car as a graduation gift from his parents. Danny shook his head as he and Sam got out and unloaded the suitcases._

"_The sooner we check in, the sooner we get to swim. Now, stop acting like a kid and help us with this suitcase of yours Tuck!" Sam said as she and Danny lifted his very heavy suitcase from the back of the car. The all too giddy Tucker snatched the suitcase from them and made his way inside the resort building._

"_Hurry up guys! I want to go to the beach now!" Tucker said as he raced off. Danny and Sam both shook their heads as they raced off behind Tucker. Once they got inside the building, Sam checked them into their suite and they proceeded to their room. Sam's parents gave this vacation as their graduation gift for her along with the suite and everything. When they walked out of the elevator, Tucker started to look for their suite right away._

"_Suite 203, 203, 203, 20—" once he spotted the room, he began to grin widely. "—here it is!" he said. Sam rolled her eyes before unlocking their suite. Once the suite was unlocked, they stepped inside and looked around. The suite was huge and beautiful! it was modern styled and had a living room complete with a TV set, a kitchen, a huge bedroom with three beds, 2 bathrooms with the label on the door which said: "__**His Bath**__" and "__**Her Bath**__" and a balcony where the view was splendid._

"_Whoa. My parents outdid themselves this time." Sam said as she looked around. Danny and Tucker could only nod their heads and look around dumbfounded. Tucker was the first to snap out of his daze and returning to his giddy self._

"_Come on let's unpack and let's get going to the beach!" Tucker said as he went into their room to start unpacking. Once he saw three beds, he smirked and turned to Danny and Sam._

"_Looks like you lovebirds won't be sharing a bed." Tucker said smirking making the said couple roll their eyes. Sam looked around the room and saw the two bathrooms. She smiled to herself which then turned into a smirk._

"_Looks like I get my own bath room. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go unpack my toiletries." Sam said as she went into the room and shut the door._

"_Aw come on, why does she get her own bathroom?" Tucker complained making Danny laugh._

"_Quit your whining and start unpacking so we can get to the beach faster." Danny said. The trio started unpacking and after they were done they proceeded to go to the beach. Once they got there, they got out the blanket and umbrella and set it up._

"_Last one to the water is the box ghost!" Tucker yelled pulling off his shirt and dashing off._

"_Oh no you don't! Come on Sam." Danny said removing his shirt and putting it aside. Sam's eyes widened slightly at the sight before her but shook it off and blushed a little._

"_Nah I'm good. I'm not much of a swimmer, remember?" she said taking out her book and opening it. Danny sighed and smiled._

"_Well okay then. Hey Tuck wait up!" Danny yelled as he dashed off to join Tucker in the waves. Sam smiled and began to read her book. She would occasionally look up and watch Danny and Tucker swim and splash in the waves though. She was so caught up with her book that she didn't notice a wet Danny and Tucker approach her. Danny shook his head sending droplets of water spraying everywhere._

"_Argh! Danny! You got my book wet." Sam complained as she covered her book up. Tucker laughed while Danny rolled his eyes._

"_Sam, the beach is for swimming and sunbathing and for having a good time. Not for hiding under the shade of an umbrella and reading a book." Danny said as he and Tucker sat down on either side of her. Then suddenly, Tucker reached inside the bag they had brought and pulled out his camera. _

"_Come on guys! Let's take a picture." He said holding up the camera and facing it to them._

"_Say cheese guys." Tucker said as he pushed the button._

_CLICK. FLASH. SNAP._

_They then looked at the picture and laughed at Sam's expression making the said girl scowl even more and continue to read. Danny and Tucker exchanged mischievous glances before nodding Tucker put away the camera and then faced Danny. Danny held out his fingers and counted one. Two. Three. Now. He and Tucker scooped up Sam who yelped in surprise making her drop her book._

"_Ahh! Danny! Tucker! What the hell are you doing?" Sam yelled as she protested. The said boys didn't listen. They continued to carry her towards the water. Once they were at least knee deep, they stopped but Sam continued to protest. _

"_If you guys do not put me down right now I swear I'll kill you in your sleep!" Sam yelled. Danny and Tucker smirked._

"_Whatever you say, Sam." Danny said before he and Tucker let go of her dropping her into the water. After that he and Tucker collapsed into fits of laughter as Sam was sitting in the water, her clothes and hair wet. Her bikini top could be seen outside her shirt. She was in a sitting position with her arms stretched behind her back to support her. Her sunglasses had fallen from her head and were now covering her eyes. Sam smirked before standing up._

"_So that's how you wanna play huh?" Sam said smirking. She began to remove her t-shirt and wrung it before balling it up and throwing it to their spot in the beach which was not too far away. She then removed her sunglasses and put them back to their original position revealing a mischievous look in her eyes. Danny and Tucker had stopped laughing at this point and stared at her with big eyes and mouths agape._

"_Dang that's hot." Danny said quietly as he still continued to stare at Sam._

"_Yeah." Tucker agreed. Danny snapped out of his daze and looked at Tucker and was about to say something when Sam started to approach them. Danny gulped as well as Tucker._

"_Um… Tuck?" Danny whispered._

"_Yeah?" Tucker whispered back as he and Danny backed away slowly._

"_I think this is the part where we run…" Danny said preparing to make a run for it._

"_Right behind you dude." And with that, he and Danny dashed off with Sam hot on their heels._

_End Flashback- - - _

Danny chuckled. Oh boy did Sam create a scene when she removed that t-shirt exposing her curves. He noticed almost all the guys in the beach stared at her but once they realized who it was, they instantly averted their eyes for they didn't want to face the legendary Danny Phantom. Danny smiled before proceeding to the next picture.

* * *

**I promise I'll update as soon as I can. In the meantime, please review what you think because I feel like I didn't do a good job with this chapter. Thank you in advance!**


	12. Moving In

**Hey my wonderful readers! Well, here's an update for you! Longest chapter so far! :3**

**Chapter 12-Moving In**

The next picture was a picture of the trio in front of their apartment which was just near APU (Amity Park University). In the picture, Danny was in the middle of Sam and Tucker and was holding the camera to them while smiling. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, and the black jacket he wore on his first date with Sam, over it. He was wearing dark blue jeans and blue converse. He still wore his hair into its usual style. The only difference was it was longer, but not too long.

To his right, with an arm on his shoulder was Sam. She was smirking at the camera. Sam wore a purple tank top with a black blazer over it. She even rolled the sleeves up a little. She wore black jeans and her signature combat boots. Her hair was set up in its usual half ponytail but the only slight difference is that it was slightly longer.

To Danny's left with his right arm on Danny's shoulder was Tucker. He too was smiling at the camera. Tucker was wearing a yellow polo shirt and blue jeans. He still had his favorite red beret on his head and was still wearing his glasses.

Caption: _**Here we are. College students at last, moving in to our new home together.**_

_Flashback- - - _

"_There. That's the last of it." Danny said as he finished putting the last box of his belongings unto his pick-up truck. _**(A/N: that was the car Danny got from his graduation, forgot to mention it to you guys. Sorry!) **_He then walked over to his parents who had been standing near the doorway of their house._

"_So… I guess this is it guys." Danny said sheepishly. He didn't really know how to say goodbye without them getting too sad. Especially with Maddie having tears in her eyes. Danny was about to say something but was silenced with Maddie hugging him. He hugged back, enjoying the feeling of a mother hugging him for the last time._

"_I wish I could always be with you, Danny. I'm going to miss you. WE are going to miss you." Maddie said as she broke away from Danny and brushing away his bangs from his face. Danny smiled at his mother before hugging her again and kissing her cheek. He then turned to his father who had a sad smile on his face._

"_First, it had been Jazzy-pants who moved. Now, Danny-boy? They grow up so fast." Jack said hugging his son while ruffling up his hair. Danny laughed a little while hugging his dad back._

"_I know. I'll miss you guys too." Danny said. His parents smiled._

"_You take care of yourself. And your friends too. Especially Sam." His mother said winking at him making him blush._

"_Will we see you sometime here, son? With you being Danny Phantom and protecting the town." Jack asked. Danny grinned and nodded._

"_Sure dad. Don't worry. I'll visit you guys whenever I get the chance. Maybe I'll bring along Sam and Tucker too." Danny said smiling. Maddie smirked despite the tears in her eyes._

"_Hmm, maybe when you visit us with Sam next time, I might see an engagement ring on her finger." Maddie said winking._

"_Mom!" Danny whined while blushing. Jack laughed._

"_I better get going. I still have to pick up Sam and Tucker." Danny said checking his watch. He then made his way towards the driver's side of the car._

"_Bye mom, bye dad. See you guys. Love you!" Danny said smiling._

"_Bye son, we love you too… send us pictures?" Jack said as he hugged his wife closer. Danny nodded in response and got inside the, started the engine and drove off. Honking the horn twice as a final goodbye to his parents. He drove all the way to Sam's house. Once he got there, he saw Sam hugging her parents and grandmother. He also saw three boxes that were similar to his on her porch. He quickly got out of the car and immediately helped Sam with the boxes._

"_Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Manson, afternoon Ida!" Danny greeted cheerfully as he carried one of Sam's boxes. Ida smiled and greeted Danny back while Sam's parents just gave him a small reluctant smile. Sam just rolled her eyes as she and Danny loaded her stuff. When they were done, they both faced her parents._

"_So, I guess this is it guys." Sam said to her parents with a small smile. In response, Jeremy and Pamela hugged their daughter tightly. Danny thought the look on Sam's face was priceless as she contemplated whether to hug her parents back. In the end, it resulted to her patting them awkwardly on their backs making Danny and Ida snort slightly. Once they broke apart, Sam saw tears in her mother's eyes._

"_We're going to miss you Sammy-kins." Pamela said as she took out her handkerchief and wiped her eyes. Sam smiled._

"_Come to think of it, I'm gonna miss you guys too." Sam said. After that, she turned to her grandma._

"_I'm gonna miss you too grandma." Sam said as she hugged her grandmother. Ida smiled sadly as she stroked her hair._

"_I'm gonna miss you to, sweetheart." Ida said. Sam broke away and gave each of her family members a kiss on their cheeks before approaching Danny and standing beside him._

"_Daniel, we leave Samantha in your hands. Take care of her." Jeremy said as he hugged his wife. Danny smiled and hugged Sam closer._

"_I will sir. Don't worry." Danny said making Sam smile. They walked towards the car and Sam waved to her parents and grandmother before climbing inside. Danny honked the horn liked he did to his parents as they drove over to Tucker's house. _

"_Did your parents do that to you too?" Sam asked suddenly._

"_Yup. They even teased me that on my next visit, I should bring you." Danny said smiling. _

"_Why?" Sam asked confused. Danny just shrugged._

"_Mom wanted to see if you'll already have an 'engagement ring' by then." Danny said blushing a little. Sam smiled and blushed but didn't say anything. When they reached Tucker's house, they saw him in the same situation they had been earlier. They got out of the car and approached Tucker._

"_And don't forget to brush your teeth every night, sweetie. And no technology during exams." Mrs. Foley told her son. Danny and Sam laughed quietly at Tucker's expression. Mr. and Mrs. Foley soon noticed them and smiled at them._

"_Here are your friends now Tucker. Go on and help them put your things in the car." Mr. Foley said._

"_Yes dad." Tucker replied as he, Danny and Sam each took a box and carried it towards the car._

"_So, no technology during exams huh?" Sam teased._

"_Shut up, Sam." Tucker retorted making Sam smirk._

"_Yeah, and you also need to brush your teeth every night." Danny added making Tucker groan. Once they're finished putting Tucker's stuff, they turned to face his parents. _

"_Goodbye, honey. We'll miss you. We love you, never forget that." Tucker's mother said as she and her husband hugged their only child. _**(I think… :3) **

"_I know. I'll miss you guys too. And I love you too, never forget that." Tucker said grinning as his parents let go of him making Sam and Danny snort. He glared at them before turning to wave at his parents and climbing in the car with Danny, on the driver's seat, Sam on the passenger's seat and Tucker on the back seat. Danny honked his horn again before driving off._

"_I love you too, never forget that." Sam mimicked Tucker making Danny snicker. Tucker glared at her._

"_You're just jealous." Tucker said smirking. Sam rolled her eyes._

"_I had enough affection for one day, thank you very much. Anyway, hey Danny, how much longer till we're at the apartment?" Sam asked as she checked her watch._

"_Probably a little longer. Let's say two hours or so. You guys could sleep if you wa—" Danny didn't even finish his sentence to hear Tucker snoring form the back seat. He and Sam laughed silently. Sam kissed Danny slightly on the cheek before making herself comfortable and dozing off. After two hours they finally reached their destination. Danny parked his car on the parking lot before he woke Sam up who in turn, is trying to wake Tucker up._

"_TUCKER! Get your lazy butt up this instant!" Sam yelled making Tucker jump and hit his head on the car's ceiling._

"_Jeez Sam, you sound like my mom!" Tucker complained rubbing his head making Sam' roll her eyes._

"_Come on, we've gotta help Danny." Sam said as she and Tucker got out of the car and help move the boxes unto a box carrier _**(sorry! I don't know what it's called!) **_And proceeded inside._

"_Good afternoon and welcome to Luxury Towers, how may I help you?" the receptionist asked once they got in._

"_Room 304 please." Sam said. The receptionist took out a piece of paper._

"_Name?" she asked. "Samantha Manson" Sam answered cringing at her full name._

"_So, Miss Manson, you're the daughter of the buyers: Jeremy and Pamela Manson, am I correct?" she asked adjusting her glasses. Sam nodded._

"_Well, I need you to sign this first." The receptionist said holding out the paper. Sam signed it and giving it back to her._

"_Thank you, Miss Manson. Enjoy your new home." She said handing out the key which Sam took before proceeding towards the elevator with Danny and Tucker. _

"_Wow, this place is sweet." Tucker said leaning against the boxes._

"_Tell me about it." Danny agreed. Sam was about to respond when the "Ding" of the elevator interrupted her. They got out, pulled the cart out and started finding their room._

"_Here it is." Danny said. Sam quickly opened the locked door and proceeded inside and turning on the lights. The apartment was like the hotel they had stayed in during the vacation. It was modern styled with a nice living room, a kitchen and a small, dining area. Down the hall, stood four doors, with the door leading to the master's bedroom was at the very end of it. The other two doors were going to be Danny and Tucker's rooms. The other door was for the main bathroom. The whole apartment was even completely furnished._

"_And to think that this only cost me a frilly, pink outfit and a girly attitude for one week." Sam commented making Danny and Tucker laugh in response._

"_Come on! Let's check out our rooms!" Tucker said dashing off to the hall._

"_Mom and dad said that this room is Danny's" Sam said pointing to the second to the last door on the right side of the hallway. "And that this room is Tucker's." Sam said pointing to the last door which was a little far from Danny's. _

"_Come on let's check Danny's room first." Tucker insisted._

_Danny was shocked to see his. The room's color was baby blue with streaks of darker blue on it while the floor was white. It already had a light blue twin bed. Next to it was a white nightstand and a lamp on it. There was a white desk with a blue chair just right in front of the window. He also had a white and blue closet at the corner of the room. On the ceiling were different glow in the dark figures of planets and other heavenly bodies. On the right side of the room was a white door leading to the bathroom he and Tucker shared._

"_Like your room? The planets were my idea." Sam said smiling proudly at her boyfriend's dazed expression. Danny gaped at her._

"_You designed my room?" he asked. Sam just shrugged._

"_My parents just asked me about what your old room looked like and I remembered you love for space so I added this kind of stuff." Sam said pointing to the figures on the ceiling. Danny smiled before kissing her on the lips. Tucker made gagging noises at this but the couple just ignored him._

"_Thanks. I love it." Danny said grinning. "Come on; let's check out Tucker's room next." Danny added. The trio went out of Danny's room and into Tucker's. The said boy's mouth flew open as he saw it._

_Tucker's room was color yellow with slight hints of light green and the floor was green. _**(Sorry, don't know what Tucker's favorite color is.) **_There was a light green twin bed and beside it, was a night stand with a lamp on top. There was a yellow and green dresser on the corner. There was also a desk similar to Danny's but was color yellow. On the left side of the room was a green door leading to the bathroom that he and Danny shared. There was also a special glass compartment for his precious gadgets._

"_Cool huh?" Sam asked smirking at Tuckers expression. _

"_Wow, I'm impressed. There's even a special container for all those gadgets of yours." Danny said pointing to the glass closet." Tucker smiled and hugged Sam._

"_Let's go look at my room." Sam said once she broke away from Tucker. The trio went out of Tucker's room and proceeded down the hall and stopped at Sam's door. The said girl closed her eyes and placed her hand on the doorknob._

"_Please don't be pink, please don't be pink." Sam chanted. Danny and Tucker gave her funny looks._

"_You mean, you have no idea what your room looks like?" Danny asked._

"_Not a clue. My parents wanted it to be a surprise." Sam said as she turned the doorknob. The trio stepped in and Sam opened her eyes. The moment she did, her mouth flew open._

_The room was black with dark purple stripes and was slightly larger than the other two rooms. There was a queen size black and purple bed with two nightstands on either side of it. The floor was black. There were two small bookcases to keep her books. One purple and the other black. There was a black desk with a purple chair on the corner. Her closet was larger than Danny's and Tucker's and was color dark purple. On the left side of the room was a black door leading her to her own bathroom. Along the black stripes of the room, scattered purple glow in the dark spiders. _

"_Wow… not bad." Sam said smiling at her new room._

"_Yeah, it's so…. Well…. Sam!" Tucker said grinning._

"_Come on, let's go unpack. After that, maybe we can watch a movie." Tucker said._

"_What movie? Do you have any?" Sam asked as she approached her boxes and removed the tape._

"_I brought some. How about: 'The Avengers'?" Tucker suggested as he opened one of his boxes and pulled out a package with the words 'The Avengers' on it._

"_I think it sounds cool. I've always wanted to see the movie anyway." Danny said opening his boxes as well._

"_How 'bout you Sam?" Tucker asked as he took out some of his clothes and proceeded towards his room._

"_I guess we could watch it." Sam said taking out a medium sized bag filled with some of her books and making her way towards her bedroom._

"_Awesome!" came Tucker's muffled reply. The trio continued to unpack and when they were done, they were exhausted and collapsed on the living room couch. _

"_I don't know about you guys, but I think I would take a shower." Sam said getting up and going in her room._

"_I think I'll shower too. How 'bout you Danny?" Tucker asked getting up._

"_I'll shower too after you." Danny said getting up and going in his room. He decided he would just wait there for Tucker to finish. As he was reading a book about space, he heard a voice._

"_BABY YOU'RE A FIREWORK! COME ON SHOW THEM WHAT, YOU'RE WORTH!" Tucker sang much to Danny's horror. The boy groaned loudly as he buried his head under his pillow. But even as he did that, he still couldn't drown away Tucker's voice._

"_MAKE THEM GO AH, AH, AH! AS THEY SHOOT ACROSS THE SKY, AY, AAAAYYYY!" Tucker sang/screamed. Danny groaned again and pounded the wall._

"_Tucker! Will you keep it down?" Danny yelled._

"_What's the matter, dude? Don't you like my beautiful voice?" Tucker teased before singing again. "BOOM, BOOM, BOOM. EVEN BRIGHTER THAN THE MOON, MOON, MOON!"_

"_Oh God!" Danny groaned._

_End Flashback- - - _

Danny laughed softly. This thing had gone on for as long as he can remember when they were still living together. Sometimes, he would even wake up to Tucker's singing early in the morning. Sam however, was enjoying it. Danny smiled before proceeding to the next page.

**I'll try to update as soon as I can! Oh and Happy Mother's day you guys. :D**


	13. New Jobs

**Okay so I'm gonna warn you now. I think I did horrible in this chapter and I couldn't do anything about it and I ran out of ideas and—why don't you guys see for yourself…**

* * *

**Chapter 13-New Jobs**

This time there were three separate pictures of the trio around the age of 25. The first one was a picture of Danny in front of NASA smiling proudly and wearing what it seemed to be like astronaut gear. He just finished his astronaut training and was now an astronaut. But he didn't go on big expeditions that took years, instead, he went on smaller ones because he didn't want to leave his love ones for so long and besides all that, he still had a town to protect.

The second picture, which was in the middle of the other two, was a picture of Sam wearing doctor clothes with a stethoscope while checking a dog's heartbeat. She was now a full time vet and worked in one of the most famous animal hospitals in town. She also sometimes works at a small clinic near the old street she used to live in as a part time doctor there.

The third one was a picture of Tucker wearing a polo and black pants in front of a highly advance computer with some of his co-workers surrounding him. He was smiling at them as he was explaining his new design. Tucker worked as an electronic engineer in a successful company across the town.

Caption: _**we graduated, and got our dream jobs! It took a while though.**_

_Flashback- - - _

"_Congrats dude! You finally became an astronaut like you always dreamed." Tucker said as he, Danny and Sam toasted their drinks. They were currently in a café celebrating the fact that Danny became an astronaut just nearly 30 minutes ago. _

"_I know. I can hardly believe it." Danny said grinning._

"_Well believe it now, Danny. Your finally gonna see the stars and explore the universe like you told us." Sam said as she gestured to her and Tucker._

"_Actually, I'm not going to go and explore the universe." Danny said. Tucker and Sam exchanged confused looks._

"_Why? I thought you're already an astronaut dude. Don't astronauts explore and discover new things about the universe?" Tucker stated. Danny shook his head smiling._

"_Yeah Tuck, astronauts do that but I won't be going on expeditions that last more than a year. I'm going on smaller ones like the moon and Mars." _**(I think…) **_Danny said smiling._

"_Why did you do that? I thought you wanted to explore and discover new things?" Sam asked._

"_Because, I didn't want to leave you guys and my family for so long. And besides, I still have a town to protect." Danny said with a smug grin on his face making Sam and Tucker smile._

"_So, how's the model Tuck?" Danny asked suddenly, making Tucker smile. Tucker had been working for a huge and successful company as an electronic engineer. He was currently designing a gadget that could work wonders according to him._

"_It's going great! They all seem to be impressed." Tucker said proudly._

"_How 'bout you Sam?" Danny said turning to his girlfriend who was currently finishing up her drink. _

"_Same old. Little trouble here and there. Some emergencies… but over all good." Sam said smirking as she told Danny about her job being a vet._

"_So, when's your first trip to space?" Tucker asked. Danny grinned._

"_Next month. I'm very excited though." Danny finishing up his drink._

"_Come on guys, wanna hang out somewhere?" Danny asked. Sam was about to answer when her phone rang._

"_Hold on a second… hello? Sam Manson speaking," Sam said. Danny and Tucker could hear someone talking in a rushed voice._

"_Lisa, Lisa calm down. What's the situation?" Sam said to the girl named Lisa. _**(Just made her up to be Sam's assistant.) **

"_That bad? Okay I'm on my way. Tell the owner to calm down and stay put okay? Bye." Sam said as she hung up._

"_What's wrong?" Danny asked._

"_A dog got stab in the stomach. It's already in the operating room but they still need my help." Sam said as she began to walk out of the café with Danny and Tucker close behind her._

"_I thought you were just a vet? Why do you help in these situations?" Tucker asked._

"_Turns out I know more about animals than I expected and one time, when the animal surgeon was out, I was the one who helped a poor cat live. Danny can you fly us there? We will not make it at this pace." Sam said. Danny nodded grabbed Sam and Tucker by their arms and transformed into Phantom before taking off._

"_So you're a vet/surgeon now?" Tucker inquired. Sam nodded grinning slightly._

"_Wow Sam, I'm impressed. Well, here we are." Danny said. As they landed just outside the hospital. Sam quickly went in only to be greeted right away by her assistant Lisa. Lisa was wearing a blue nurse's outfit and her brown her was up in a messy bun. She was currently wearing a face mask and was holding Sam's surgical uniform and mask in one hand._

"_Thank goodness you're here already. Oh hello Tucker, Danny." Lisa said as she handed Sam her uniform._

"_Hey Lisa." The boys said in unison as they followed Sam down the hall._

"_Is the patient still okay?" Sam asked as she wore the mask and tucked her hair inside the light green cap that matched her uniform._

"_Yes ma'am but they still need you in there." Lisa said checking her chart._

"_How's the owner?" Sam asked as they turned another corner where the said owner was sitting fumbling with what seemed like a tennis ball. The owner had curly long brown hair and a skin complexion like Tucker's. She wore a yellow headband on her head. She was wearing yellow long sleeved shirt and an orange skirt and yellow doll shoes._

"_Valerie?" Tucker said making the girl look up with a confused expression on her face._

"_Tucker? Danny? Sam? What are you guys doing here? Well, except for Sam." Valerie asked. Sam continued to walk briskly while talking._

"_I'll meet you guys in a while. I just have to wrap things up a bit here." Sam said winking before entering the operating room. Danny and Tucker sat beside Valerie trying to reassure her._

"_Don't worry Val, Sam's got this. Your dog will be better before you know it." Tucker said._

"_Yeah Val, I can assure you, your dog's in good hands. What happened anyway? Who did this?" Danny asked. Valerie looked at him with eyes full of hatred as she remembered who did this to her dog._

"_Some guy who seriously had issues with dogs. He just came out of nowhere and stabbed Abby." Valerie explained. "I fought him and managed to call the authorities. Once they came, they took the guys away and surveyed the area. After that, I rushed Abby here as soon as possible. After 20 minutes, you guys came." Valerie said. _

"_Good thing the guys was captured or he could have stabbed you too." Tucker said hugging her. After what seemed like an hour, Sam emerged, her uniform and gloves covered in dry blood. When she removed her mask, there was a smile on her face._

"_Well?" Valerie asked._

"_Abby's fine. We managed to patch her up. You can see her already." Sam said leading the way. They went inside a room that was color light yellow. There, in the pet bed was Valerie's dog wrapped in a white blanket. When it saw Valerie, its tail instantly wagged._

"_Abby! Thank goodness you're fine. Oh and thanks so much, Sam." Valerie said patting Abby's head softly._

"_No problem Valerie. Just doing my job." Sam said smiling as Danny put and arm around her waist._

"_When can I bring her home?" Valerie asked gesturing to Abby who was currently licking Valerie's neck._

"_Tomorrow. We just need to keep her here for observation then she's free to go." Sam said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll just change out of these bloody clothes." Sam said kissing Danny on the cheek before untangling herself from him._

"_I thought you liked blood?" Danny teased._

"_Yeah Sam. We thought you liked blood." Tucker joined in. Sam rolled her eyes before removing her blood covered gloves and throwing one of them to Tucker and the other to Danny. _

"_Ugh! Sam! That's disgusting!" Tucker complained as the glove Sam tossed landed on his face. It's a good thing the blood was already dried._

"_Whatever. Give me my gloves back so that I can change." Sam said. Danny and Tucker tossed back her gloves and Sam walked out of the room._

"_Valerie, since when did you have a dog?" Danny asked out of the blue._

"_Since last month." Valerie said smiling as Tucker wrapped one arm around her waist and petting Abby on the head. Just then, Sam walked inside in her usual attire._

"_So, what did I miss?" she asked arriving at Danny's side._

"_Not much. Oh and by the way Danny, congratulations on your being an astronaut." Valerie said smiling making Danny grin._

"_Thanks Val." He said._

_End Flashback- - - _

During that day, Danny and Tucker had seen Sam in action on her job. And it's also that day that him and Tucker figured out Valerie had a dog. And also the day where he finished his training and was now an astronaut. The following month, he went on his very first trip to outer space. He and his team went to the moon to collect some rocks and other substances from it for he got back home, Sam and Tucker bombarded him with questions like: "how was it? Was it cool?" and "did you see stars? What does it feel like to be in space?" Danny laughed and told Sam and Tucker everything about his trip. After that, they just hung out and watched a movie or two.

Danny sighed and turned the page.

* * *

**So… Valerie has a dog named Abby. Anyway, sorry if it's a horrible chapter. I had a mild case of writer's block and can't seem to get some ideas into my head. Oh and by the way, in case you're confused with Lisa, I just made her up to be the assistant of Sam. She won't be making very often appearances in the story. Anyway so review what you think.**


	14. Visit

**Oohh... I did another update! anyway, just read it and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 14-Visit**

The next picture was a picture of Jazz and her boyfriend, Andrew that she met in college. In the sidelines, you can see Danny, Tucker and Sam making silly faces in the picture.

Caption: _**we decided to visit our parents and got the news that Jazz, Danny's sister, is engaged. Boy did Danny's eyes bulge out…**_

_Flashback- - - _

"_Are we there yet?" Tucker asked fumbling with his PDA. They were currently in Danny's pick up on the way to their parent's houses for a visit._

"_Tucker, for the tenth time…. NOT YET!" Sam yelled rubbing her temples. Danny laughed as they rounded up the corner._

"_Well, here we are! Who do you guys wanna visit first? Tucker's parents, Sam's parents or my parents?" Danny asked as they stopped for a while._

"_Your parents. I can already see Fenton Works straight ahead." Sam said pointing towards the old red building. Danny headed straight for the building and pulled up at the driveway. They made their way up to the door and rang the doorbell. They came here as a surprise visit so they couldn't wait to see the look on their parents when they see them. Suddenly, a woman with long orange hair and wearing a turquoise headband answered the door. She had a turquoise tank top with a white see though hanging shirt. She wore blue straight cut pants and turquoise doll shoes. Her eyes widen when she saw them._

"_Danny? Tucker? Sam?" Jazz said confused._

"_Jazz?" the trio said in unison. Soon the confusion turned into excitement._

"_Danny! Tucker! Sam!" Jazz said hugging them._

"_Hey Jazz!" the trio said hugging the woman back._

"_How have you been? Look how much you three have grown. Come inside. Mom and dad would be thrilled to see you!" Jazz said ushering the trio inside._

"_Mom? Dad!" some people are here to see you!" Jazz called. Suddenly, a man with brown hair and green eyes appeared from the lab. He was wearing a white polo shirt and black jeans and glasses. The man wrapped his arms around Jazz's waist and kissed her on the cheek which made the trio's eyes widen. Especially Danny's. _

"_Oh, um sorry guys. This is Andrew. Andrew, this is my brother Danny, his girlfriend Sam and their best friend Tucker." Jazz said. Andrew smiled._

"_Hey guys. So, you're Danny. I see you a lot on T.V. nice fighting skills." Andrew said smiling shaking Danny's hand._

"_Thanks. So… you and my sister." Danny said eyeing him. Sam elbowed him slightly on the stomach._

"_Sam." Danny whined. Sam just rolled her eyes._

"_Alright Jazz, who's up here to see… us…" Maddie trailed off as she saw the trio. _

"_Danny boy!" Jack exclaimed as he hugged his son so tight, Danny's face began turning purple._

"_Dad…. Can't… breath!" Danny gasped. _

"_Oops… sorry Danny." Jack said letting him go and rubbing the back of his head. Danny fell down to the floor and gasped for air._

"_Nice to see you too dad." Danny said still breathing heavily. Once he regained his composure, he began to approach his still stunned mother._

"_Hey mom. It's me Danny." Danny said once he was in front of her. Maddie smiled and hugged her son tightly but not as tight as Jack's._

"_Danny. We've missed you and Jazz here so much. Look how much you two have grown!" Maddie said examining her son from head to toe._

"_Tucker! Sam! So good to see you again." Jack said ruffling their hair._

"_Nice to see you again Mr. Fenton." Sam said with a grin. Maddie then turned to Danny with a playful smile on her face._

"_I don't see an engagement ring yet. When do you plan to 'pop' the question?" Maddie said nudging Danny playfully making Danny blush._

"_Mom!" Danny said making Maddie laugh. She then approached Tucker and Sam and gave them both a hug._

"_Oh you guys, Andrew and I have something to tell you. You might want to sit down." Jazz said. Everyone in the room began to sit down. Once everyone was settled down, Jazz began to talk._

"_So, you all know Andrew and I are dating for a while now," Jazz began looking at Andrew._

"_The whole time when we were in college, in fact." Andrew said smiling._

"_And you guys all accept him right?" Jazz asked and everyone nodded._

"_So here's the news… we're engaged." Jazz said smiling widely holding out her left hand. Indeed there was a diamond ring. _

"_WHAT?" Danny yelled standing up startling the crap out of everyone._

"_Danny, calm down." Sam said tugging on his arm._

"_Oh… sorry Jazz… I was just surprised, that's all." Danny said calming down and sitting back next to Sam. Silence filled the air again until Maddie squealed and hugged Jazz. Soon everyone was on their feet and congratulating the couple. Even though Danny was happy for Jazz, he still couldn't help but feel protective yet again. Suddenly, Andrew came and put a hand on his shoulder._

"_Its okay, Danny. I won't hurt her if that's what you're thinking." Andrew said smiling. Danny smiled and shook his hand._

"_So, when's the wedding?" Tucker asked._

"_In two months. Oh and Sam," Jazz said turning to her._

"_Yeah?" Sam asked._

"_I want you to be my maid of honor." Jazz said smiling. Sam's eyes widen._

"_Are you sure Jazz? You want ME to be your maid of honor?" Sam asked again. Jazz nodded her head eagerly._

"_I don't know Jazz…" Sam said biting her lip._

"_Please Sam." Jazz said taking her hands and looking at her with pleading eyes. Sam hesitated for a moment before finally giving in_

"_Alright… I'll be your maid of honor." Sam said. Jazz smiled and hugged Sam._

"_Crushing… Goth… indifference…. Can't… breath!" Sam said. When Jazz let her go she gasped for air. _

"_Thank you so much Sam! Oh and by the way Danny, Andrew wants you to be his best man." Jazz said. Danny just smirked._

"_Do I have a choice?" Danny said playfully._

"_Hey, look on the bright side, at least you lovebirds will be partners." Tucker said nudging the couple. _

"_Oh Tucker, tell Valerie she's invited too okay?" Jazz said. Tucker nodded grinning._

"_I want a picture of the couple." Maddie said pointing to Jazz and Andrew._

"_Smile you two." Maddie said before taking the picture._

_CLICK. FLASH. SNAP._

_End Flashback- - - _

__When Jazz showed Sam's dress to her, Sam breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't that bad as she expected. The dress was blue witha pink ribbon wrapped around it. It was simple yet elegant. It also came with a pick headband. Sam cringed when she saw the color pink but just shook it off for the sake of Jazz. Jazz and Andrew had been very busy planning the wedding. From the color of the flowers, down to the honeymoon.

Danny smiled as another breeze hit his face. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again and proceeding to the next picture.


	15. Proposal

**Well, hey there you people! This is a chapter about Jazz's wedding and the DxS proposal scene. :3 oh and by the way, I forgot to mention it on the previous chapter: Andrew, Jazz's fiancé is just someone I made up. Just like Lisa. He will not make often appearances in the story. Oh, I also have links for the dresses of the girls in the wedding. Just go to my profile to view them okay? ;)**

**Okay that's it. Go on and read.**

* * *

**Chapter 15-Proposal**

The next picture was a picture of Danny and Sam on their hill in the park. The photo appears to be stolen because the couple is not looking at the camera and at the edges of it; you can slightly see some leaves like it was taken from a bush. In the picture, Sam was laughing happily while Danny was screaming at the sky.

Caption: _**Danny: "She said 'YES'! I'm the happiest halfa in the world!" Well, Danny's little outburst says it all. We're engaged! And to think, this all happened after Jazz's wedding.**_

_Flashback- - - _

"_Jazz, will you quit squirming so that I can fix your stupid dress?" Sam said annoyed at Jazz. They were currently in the dressing room with Tucker and Danny. Don't worry, they're all dressed up and Sam's only putting the remaining touches on Jazz's gown. Speaking of Jazz, she was currently wearing her wedding gown and veil. Her hair was loose and was curled at the ends. On her head, attached to the veil, was a headband of her own. Her makeup was simple. Light blue eye shadow, light blush and her usual lipstick. Sam, who was currently getting annoyed by the minute of Jazz's nervousness, was already wearing her dress and headband. Her hair was also loose and one side was tucked behind her ear. She insisted on wearing her usual makeup because according to her, she already wore the dress Jazz made her wear and there's no way she was going to wear pink makeup. Danny and Tucker decided to hang inside the girl's dressing room because it was cool there. They were both wearing slightly identical tuxes with pink and blue flowers attached to it._

"_Uhh Danny?... aren't… you supposed to… be there…. At the altar… with Andr—JAZZ HOLD STILL!" Sam yelled causing Jazz to stop abruptly. _

"_Thank you!" Sam said sarcastically and began to resume her work. Danny and Tucker then got up from the couch they were sitting on._

"_We'll be heading out now to 'be there' for the groom. Sam, don't claw Jazz while were gone." Danny said kissing the top of Sam's head who snorted in response._

"_I won't claw her if she continues this behavior." Sam said gesturing to Jazz who just rolled her eyes. Once Danny and Tucker were out of the room, Sam had finally finished Jazz's dress._

"_Oh thank God we're finally done!" Sam said relaxing on the chair, legs and arms spread out. Jazz laughed and check her reflection on the mirror. She gasped as she saw herself then looking at Sam who just grinned at her. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door._

"_Hey, are you girls done?" Valerie asked entering the room._

"_Wow Jazz, you look amazing! Nice job, Sam." Valerie said._

"_Thanks Valerie." Jazz said as she continued to stare at herself._

"_Sam…" Jazz began. Sam got up and stood beside Jazz on her left with Valerie on Jazz's right._

"_Yeah?" Sam said._

"_Do I look okay? I mean… is it too much?" Jazz asked making Sam roll her eyes._

"_Jazz, you look stunning. Don't worry; Andrew's mouth will fall when he sees you." Sam said making Valerie nod. Jazz smiled and hugged them. Then, there was a knock on the door again and in came Jack in a tux with Maddie by his side._

"_It's time sweetie." Maddie cooed. Sam and Valerie broke away from Jazz and went out to where everyone was already lined up to walk down the aisle. Sam found Danny and stood beside him._

"_So, did you claw her?" Danny asked. Sam laughed and shook her head._

"_Good." Danny said smiling. Soon music was playing and everyone walked down the aisle one by one. Soon, it was Danny's turn to walk._

"_See you at the front." Danny said winking before proceeding down the aisle. He stood beside Andrew and watched the others walk. Soon, he saw Sam walking with a small bouquet of flowers in her hands. Danny smiled at her with his goofy grin making her laugh a little. Then, it was Jazz's turn. Everyone stood up and watched the bride walk down the aisle with Jack. When they got to the altar, Jazz hugged her father and brother tightly before looping her arm with Andrew's. _**(I'm gonna skip to the part where they say "I Do" and kiss.)**

"_Do you, Andrew, take Jasmine to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?" the preacher asked._

"_I do."_

"_And do you, Jasmine; take Andrew to be your lawfully wedded husband. In sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"_

"_I do."_

"_By the power vested in me by the church, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Everyone erupted in cheers when Jazz and Andrew kissed._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, I now present you: Mr. and Mrs. Andrew and Jasmine White!" again, everyone erupted in cheers. Then suddenly Jack yelled._

"_TO THE RECEPTION!" everyone laughed then charged towards the doors were the flower girls were waiting to spray the newlyweds with confetti._

_Everyone got in the venue and waited for the couple to enter. Once they entered, everyone again erupted in cheers and applauses. After everyone had finished eating, the hostess gathered their attention._

"_It's time to toss the garter and bouquet! Now I request for all the unmarried bachelors out there to please step forward." The hostess said. Once they were there, the hostess continued._

"_My, my, we have very handsome bachelors here today. And look, Danny Phantom is one of them." The hostess said making Danny roll his eyes but blush anyway. The hostess signaled Andrew to toss the garter which surprisingly (not) landed on Danny's hands. The said boy's or rather man's _**(nah, I prefer 'boy' more...)**_ eyes widen and looked at everyone who had their eyes on him and were doing wolf whistles. _

"_Well, well, well. Now if you may kindly step aside while I call all the unmarried ladies out there." The hostess said with a playful smile. Danny just sat there watching the women fight their way to catch the bouquet although; he could not see who caught it._

"_What the?" came a voice. Danny stood up to see who caught it only to have his eyes widen. Sam was holding the bouquet with a confused expression then suddenly turned to realization once she saw what Danny was holding. The two of them blushed and looked away. Everyone erupted in cheers and whistles, mainly from the newlyweds, their families and friends. Mainly Tucker. After the program, it was time for the newlyweds to go and the program came to a close. Everyone then went back to their respective houses. But the trio went to their parent's house. They stayed there for the wedding and will be going back to their apartment the day after tomorrow. Now that they all have jobs, they plan on moving out of their apartment. They went back to their houses to change and went to the park to hang out._

"_Wow, what a busy week. Before we went here, I had to finish making three models for Mr. Smith." _**(Just made him up!) **_Tucker said to Danny and Sam who nodded in agreement._

"_I had four emergencies and several checkups. Man, people are being more brutal to animals these days." Sam said shaking her head._

"_I had to finish a report, bring out information on my next mission and beg my boss to grant my leave." Danny said sighing. He was going to be very busy once they got back to their apartment. He put his hand in his pocket only to hit something hard. He pulled it out slightly to find the ring he bought just the other day for Sam. He had been planning to propose to her but he was just looking for the right time._

"_Well, guys. It's been a busy day and I think I'll head home now. See 'ya later lovebirds." Tucker said saluting before jogging down the hill._

"_Bye Tucker!" Danny and Sam called back to him. Silence engulfed around them until Danny broke it._

"_I still can't believe how that garter managed to make its way towards me." Danny said shaking head while smiling slightly. Sam chuckled._

"_I know right? I was wondering the same thing about the flowers." Sam said smirking slightly. Danny then took a deep breath and faced Sam._

"_Sam… I have something to ask you," Danny began nervously. Sam motioned for him to continue. "Well, we've known each other since we were kids and since then you and Tucker had always been there for me. You helped me with my powers, with my battles, with my homework," at this statement Sam laughed slightly making Danny smile. "With my injuries, with everything. On this hill, I asked you to share with me on whatever the future brings us. And I was hoping if we could share the rest of our live together…" Danny said as he got on one knee next to Sam and taking out the ring from his pocket. The ring had a gold band with amethyst and baby blue gems on it._

"_Sam, will you make me the happiest halfa alive and do the honor of becoming my wife?" Danny said grinning a stupid grin. Sam's tears leaked out of her eyes as she lunged at Danny tackling him to the ground and saying 'yes' over and over again. When they got up, Danny slipped off the class ring on Sam's finger before handing it to her and slipping on the new ring and smiling widely._

"_She said 'YES'! I'm the happiest halfa alive!" Danny yelled as Sam laughed. She got up and walked to Danny before punching him on the shoulder._

"_Ow! What was that for?" Danny said rubbing his arm._

"_That's for making me cry, but this," Sam then kissed Danny deeply. "Is for always making me happy. I love you." Sam said once they broke away. _

"_I love you too, Sam."_

_End Flashback- - - _

Danny smiled as he closed the album. He'll never forget the day Sam agreed to marry him. After that, he flew in spirals and circles screaming "she said yes" over and over again which soon got the attention of many on lookers. When he told his mother and father about it, Maddie screamed and hugged him tightly. "I knew you two would end up together, son" Jack said hugging Danny. The following day, the newly engaged couple told Sam's parents who were hesitant at first. But after a lot of convincing on Danny's part, they finally agreed.

Danny got up from the rocking chair and proceeded inside to make dinner for himself. When he was done, he went up to his room to get ready for bed. He placed the album on his nightstand before getting in the covers and tuning of the lights. He fell asleep with a sad smile on his face as the breeze wrapped itself around him.


	16. Wedding

**Hey you people! Well, here's the wedding scene! Oh and by the way, I have the link to Sam's dress on my profile. Just look it up 'cause I'm not really good in describing gowns. Okay so, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16-Wedding**

Danny woke up before his alarm clock could even ring. He sighed before getting up and getting dressed. Today, he decided to go to the park this afternoon and not staying inside the house all day again. When he got downstairs, he made breakfast for himself and ate it. After eating, he sat down on the couch and opened the album to where he stopped last night. He then turned the page to the next photo.

The next picture made him smile. It was a picture of his and Sam's wedding day with him, Sam, Tucker and Valerie in their formal attire fighting off Skulker, Ember and Technus. In the picture, Danny was in ghost form shooting rays. Valerie was on her board circling with a gun in hand. Sam had her veil off and her dress torn down to her thighs and was fighting the robot army with Tucker on the ground who had his coat off and his tie hanging loosely. But in the picture, they were all smiling. Even laughing, while all the other guests were crowded with fear.

Caption: _**Well, here's our wedding day! And to think, this all happened inside that church.**_

_Flashback- - - _

"_Tuck, I'm nervous." Danny said as he wiped his sweaty palms on top of his black pants._

"_Yeah I know. Now will you hold still while I fix this tie of yours?" Tucker said annoyed as he fixed Danny's tie. Danny stopped fidgeting and let Tucker finished. When he was done, he started fidgeting again. Tucker rolled his eyes. Danny was wearing a black tux with a dark purple tie. He had blue and purple flowers pinned to it. Same goes for Tucker except that that he had a black tie. Danny's hair had been styled but you couldn't tell the difference because according to Danny, his hair had a habit of 'not being tamed' on special occasions._

"_What if she changes her mind Tuck, what if she runs away?" Danny said pacing back and forth only to be stopped by Tucker._

"_Relax dude. Sam will not run away. She will not change her mind. You two will get married and have little kids and continue on with your lives together." Tucker said placing a hand on his shoulder. Danny smiled at his long time best friend._

"_Thanks Tuck." Danny said smiling._

"_Anytime dude. Oh look, the wedding's about to start. Better get ready." Tucker said. Danny gulped and watched everyone walk down the aisle. He saw Valerie walk in her dark purple dress with a black ribbon. On her head were purple and blue flowers. Same goes for the other girls except their dresses all differ from Valerie's. Soon, it was Sam's turn. She walked down the aisle with one hand looped around Jeremy's arm. Her dress was white that she admitted feeling weird wearing it. The dress was a tube dress that was simple yet beautiful. It hugged her body perfectly. Its train was not that long. She had her veil on her head and her hair was down with purple and blue flowers on her right ear. She held her bouquet in one hand. Danny's mouth flew open and slowly began sinking to the ground. Sam and the other guests laughed. Danny didn't notice at first until Sam pointed at him. Danny looked down only to realize that only his head was sticking out from the floor. When Sam and her dad reached Danny, Sam's father handed Danny his daughter with tears in his eyes. Sam hugged her parents before looping her arm with Danny's. They smiled at each other before facing the preacher._

**(Again, I'm going to skip to the "I do" part.)**

"_do you, Daniel, take Samantha to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" Danny smiled before turning to the preacher_

"_I do."_

"_and do you, Samantha, take Daniel to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" _

"_I do." _

_After that, the couple exchanged rings and said there vows to one another._

"_Sam, from the day I met you, you were always helping me with everything. Ghosts, bullies, girls, injuries, enemies and even my homework." With that, everyone chuckled including Sam. "I wanted to say thank you for standing by me. Without you or even Tuck, I wouldn't have been knocked some sense into about my powers. Everyone wouldn't be here and the earth would have been shattered into tiny pieces." Sam laughed making Danny grin sheepishly. "Even though we had disagreements with each other and I would have cheerfully blasted you with an ice blast," with that Sam shoved Danny playfully while laughing a little. "We still make it through. I promise to love you and take care of you till the day I die." Danny finished grinning his signature lopsided grin. Soon it was Sam's turn._

"_Danny, when I first met you and dared you to go in the portal, my life became a whole lot dangerous but fun too. Even though you had a whole town to protect, you always made sure that Tucker and I were safe. Whenever I frown, you always ask what's wrong and helping with it. On our dates, you always made sure that I was having a good time. I'll never forget our first date when we played in the rain, our first fight, and especially that little moment in Antarctica." Sam said winking making Danny chuckle. "Even though there were times when I would have cheerfully and wholeheartedly punch your face, we always find a way to resolve our problems. I promise to love you, take care of you, knock in some sense to you and cherish you all my life." Sam said smiling the sweetest smile. Danny was tempted to kiss her then and there but decided against it. The preacher smiled at the two._

"_Aren't you the sweetest couple...?" He said making the couple and their guests laugh. "By the power infested in me by the church, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. Danny grinned and turned to Sam who was grinning herself, Danny then lifted her veil and slowly leaned in. as their lips were about to touch, Danny's ghost sense gone off. Just then, Skulker, Ember and Tehnus appeared._

"_Hey there dipstick, mind if we crash the party?" Ember said strumming her guitar sending Danny and Sam crashing unto the altar. When they got up, they looked at each other before smiling. Danny transformed and flew up to the three ghosts._

"_You know guys; I could easily beat you three in less than 5 minutes." Danny said crossing his arms over his chest while smirking. Ember laughed._

"_I don't think so baby pop, let 'em in Technus!" Ember said. Technus smiled evilly before making an army of technological ghost robots appear. Everyone inside the church screamed. Soon the battle began._

"_Maddie! Jack! Get the guests out of here safely! Tucker and I will help Danny!" Sam yelled as she took out a knife that had been inside her stocking. She used the knife to cut her dress until it reached her thighs. She then took of her veil and took out her Fenton wrist ray and started firing away. Tucker took of his tux and throwing it aside. He then took out his Fenton thermos and wrist ray before joining Sam in beating the robot army. Jack and Maddie were evacuating the guests out of the church including the preacher. Soon, Valerie came in with her suit and helped Danny fight the three ghosts. Danny shot a ray at Technus and punched Skulker. Ember strummed her guitar at Valerie causing her to lose her balance and fall of her board. Sam saw this. _

"_Tucker get Valerie! I'll cover you." Sam said taking Tucker's spot and began firing ghost rays at the robots surrounding her. Tucker then, ran and caught Valerie. _

"_Thanks Tuck." Valerie said getting up on her board again._

_Up in the air, Danny had frozen Skulker._

"_Tuck, the thermos hurry!" Danny yelled. Tucker then tossed the thermos at him which he caught and sucked Skulker inside._

"_Oh no you don't." Ember said strumming her guitar that sent Danny flying unto the wall and letting go of the thermos. Sam saw this and ran and caught it._

"_You okay Danny?" Sam called as she fired a robot that caught her arm and sucked him in the thermos._

"_Yeah I'm fine." Danny said shaking his head before going invisible and sneaking up behind Ember._

"_I know you're out there dipstick, show yourself!" Ember yelled. Technus was currently fighting Valerie off._

"_Whatever you say Ember." Danny said before appearing behind her. Before Ember could even respond, Danny punched her in the jaw which sent her flying and landed on Sam's feet. Sam then quickly sucked her in the thermos and proceeded to help Tucker._

"_Sam the thermos!" Danny yelled. Sam threw him the thermos. Danny sucked Technus in before he and Valerie helped Tucker and Sam with the robots. One robot managed to sneak up behind Sam and sent her flying to a wall._

"_Sam!" Danny, Tucker and Valerie screamed._

"_I'm fine!" Sam croaked. Danny flew up and sucked all the remaining robots inside it. Once everything was safe, the four of them went over to Sam who was dusting herself._

"_Are you okay, Sam?" Danny asked in a worried tone as he checked Sam for any possible injuries._

"_I'm fine, Danny. Don't worry too much." Sam said smiling._

"_Are you four alright?" Maddie yelled as she and the guests came inside the church._

"_We're fine mom, don't worry. By the way Sam, where did you get that knife?" Danny said gesturing to the knife she was currently holding._

"_From my stocking. Just for emergencies though." Sam said winking making Danny laugh._

"_Samantha, are you alright? What happened to your dress?" Pamela said rushing towards her daughter with her husband following shortly after._

"_Mom, I'm fine. And it's okay; I did this to my dress so that I can fight more easily. Besides, I think I like it this way." Sam said twirling around making everyone laugh a little._

"_You know guys; you two haven't got the chance to have your first kiss as husband and wife yet." Tucker said smirking at Danny and Sam. Everyone looked at their direction and began to chant the word "kiss" over and over again. Danny then turned to Sam with a grin on his face._

"_Shall we grant them their wish?" Danny asked moving closer._

"_We shall." With that, Danny closed the space between them and kissed Sam before twirling her around. Everyone erupted in cheers after that. The couple broke away and grinned at each other after a minute._

"_That was some hell of a wedding." Valerie said making everyone laugh and nodded in agreement._

_End Flashback- - -_

Danny laughed. After that, they all went to the reception to eat because Jack said he couldn't contain his hunger much longer. Once they got there, everyone started to eat as the waiters served them with the food. Especially jack who discovered that Danny and Sam had included fudge as one of the desserts. After that, it came to the garter and bouquet tossing. The garter landed in on Tucker's hand as the bouquet landed on Valerie's. After that, Danny and Sam got on their ride that will take them to the airport for their trip to Paris for their honeymoon. Danny smiled at the picture one last time before flipping the page.

* * *

**By the way, did I spell "Technus" right?**


	17. Pregnant

**Chapter 17-Pregnant (Aiden)**

When Danny flipped a page, there was a divider. On the divider was a family photo of them when Aiden and Lilith were still kids. There was a note at the bottom which read:

_**The following pictures are memories of which I had with my new family.**_

Danny smiled then flipped the page. There were two pictures this time. The first one was a picture of Danny and Sam in front of their new home in Amity Park. Sam was whispering something in Danny's ear that made Danny's eyes widen. The next picture was a picture of Danny on the ground unconscious with Sam laughing above him.

Caption: _**After I told Danny not to faint… he fainted.**_

_Flashback- - - _

"_So, what'cha wanna do today?" Danny asked his wife as they cuddled on their couch in their new home. They both had nothing to do today because they had time off from their jobs._

"_I don't know. Wanna hang out at Nasty Burger with Tuck? For old time's sake." Sam said making Danny smile. _

"_Of course. If, his not busy." Danny said. Sam just rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone._

"_I think he won't after he hears what I have to say." Sam said quietly as she dialed Tucker's number. Danny looked at her with a confused expression on his face but Sam just smiled sweetly again. Suddenly a "hello" could be heard from the other line._

"_Hey Tuck, are you busy?" there was a pause before Sam continued. "Well, since you're not busy, wanna hang out with me and Danny at Nasty Burger? For old time's sake." Sam said smiling making Danny smile too._

"_You are never going to get tired of teasing us lovebirds, aren't you?" Sam said rolling her eyes._

"_Yeah okay, okay. You knew we would end up together." Sam said smirking at Danny's direction._

"_I also have some _nice _things to talk about." Sam said in a slightly low tone. Danny looked at her confused._

"_So, are you in?" _

"_Great. Meet you at Nasty Burger." Sam said before hanging up. _

"_What do you mean by that?" Danny asked his wife who just giggled making him more confused. Sam rarely giggled. _

"_You'll understand later. Right now let's meet Tucker. Sam said taking his hand and pulling towards the door. Once they were out, Danny pulled Sam against him and carrying her bridal style before transforming into Phantom and taking off. Sam snuggled in closer to Danny's neck and closed her eyes making Danny smile. This was definitely like old times. Once they got to Nasty Burger, Danny set Sam down gently before transforming back to Fenton and going inside. Sam found their regular spot and sat down while Danny ordered their usual meals like before. Soon, Tucker came and sat down across from Sam. _

"_So, what are these 'nice' things you want to talk about?" Tucker said eyeing Sam. She just smirked, pointed at her stomach before bring a finger to her lips telling him to be quiet. At first Tucker gave her a confused look before realization hit him like a brick and he grinned widely. Just then, Danny approached them with the tray of their meals._

"_Oh, hey Tuck! Anyway, so here's your food, your food, and my food." Danny said placing their meals in front of them. _

"_So, Danny… anything, exciting happenings lately?" Tucker asked as he took a bite out of his burger while grinning widely at Sam who was smiling mischievously. Danny eyed them curiously but just shook it off._

"_No not much. Just a couple of reports. My boss said that I may have another mission in two years but it's still not sure. The shuttle my team will be using has broken down. They still need to fix it and test it if it can handle being shot out of the earth's atmosphere. The other shuttles will are reserved for other special missions. So for now, I'll just be doing some paper work and reports and it's pretty much boring." Danny said as he took another bite on his burger. _

"_That just sucks." Tucker said still grinning. _

"_What are you two so happy about?" Danny asked as he looked at his wife and best friend. Sam laughed._

"_How about we go back to our house and let's hang out there?" Sam suggested. Danny and Tucker nodded and the trio went out of Nasty Burger and made their way towards Danny and Sam' house. _

"_Clueless." Sam whispered into Tucker's ear who was at her left. Tucker chuckled making Danny looked at him like he was crazy._

"_Do you have a camera?" Sam said quietly hoping Danny wouldn't hear her. Tucker nodded and held up his upgraded PDA. When they reached Danny and Sam's house, the trio just sat at the porch talking about life. They first talked about their jobs, Danny and Sam's married life, Tucker's plan of proposing to Valerie any time soon, their parents, their childhood and the adventures they had when they were teenagers. Soon Tucker had to leave because he remembered he had some "homework" to do for his boss. The couple walked Tucker up to the gate. _

"_Are you sure you have to go, Tuck? It's been a while since we last hung out together." Danny said as he shook Tucker's hand. Tucker grinned before glancing at Sam. _

"_I'm not leaving just yet; I have to see the look on your face when Sam tells you." Tucker says grinning widely before taking out his PDA and setting it to camera mode. Danny looked at him and Sam confused._

"_Tell me what?" Danny asked. Sam smiled and approached him._

"_Promise me you won't faint." Sam said making Danny snort._

"_Sam, I'm a 26 year old man. Also, I'm the legendary Danny Phantom. I've handled whatever dangerous and shocking news without fainting. So in other words, I don't faint." Danny said with a smug grin. Sam and Tucker rolled her eyes._

"_We'll see. Get your camera up Tuck, this'll be good." Sam said smirking. She approached Danny and put her lips right in front of Danny's left ear. She whispered two words that made Danny's eyes go wide as far as they could go. Tucker instantly snapped a picture of Danny with that face while Sam pulled back and laughed. Danny then felt lightheaded and fell back wards towards the ground. The legendary Danny Phantom fainted._

"_I knew he would faint." Sam said with a smug grin as Tucker took another picture of the unconscious Danny._

_End Flashback- - - _

Danny laughed at himself. When he woke up after that, he thought it had just been a dream. But when Sam told him it wasn't, his face broke out into an all-out grin before getting up from bed and twirling Sam around.

Danny shook his head before proceeding to the next picture.


	18. Welcome to the World Aiden

**Guys! I just wanted to thank you all for your kind reviews! Thank you for reading this story and putting it in your favorites list! We have 38 reviews people! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 18-Welcome to the World Aiden**

The next picture was a picture was a picture of Sam sitting on a hospital bed and wearing a hospital gown. She was holding a tiny bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. She was smiling at the camera with Danny besides her smiling as well. His right hand was wrapped with a white cloth because Sam clutched it so tightly that he had to let a doctor check it to make sure it wasn't broken. The bundle Sam was holding, had his tiny head poked out from the blanket and was looking curiously at the camera with his big amethyst eyes.

Caption: _**After going through that living hell, Aiden Christian Fenton came out safely into the world.**_

_Flashback- - - _

"_Do you feel him kick yet?" Sam asked her husband who had his head on top of her pregnant stomach. She was already in her 9__th__ month and was due in two weeks._

"_Wait a minute… __**She **__kicked!" Danny happily to his wife. _

"_Still going for that bet?" Sam asked smirking at him._

"_Off course. Loser gets to wash the dishes every night for one month?" Danny stated while smiling innocently at Sam who smiled evilly._

"_You bet!" Sam agreed laughing a little because she felt her __**Son **__kick again._

"_I'm gonna get something to eat. You want something Sam?" Danny asked getting up and walking to the kitchen._

"_No thanks, I'm good." Sam called to him while rubbing her enlarged stomach. Danny smiled before opening the cupboard and taking out some coffee. He proceeded to make the coffee with the coffee maker Jazz had given them as a wedding gift. When the coffee was done, he took out a mug and pouring the coffee inside it. He went over and sat on a chair and blew his coffee before taking a few sips. No sooner when he was taking his fourth sip, Sam called him._

"_Danny…" Sam called. _

"_Yeah Sam?" Danny called back as he brought his mug up to his lips for another sip._

"_Danny… my water broke." Sam said thought gritted teeth. Danny frowned confused and lowered his mug slightly._

"_Huh? What do you mean by that, Sam?" Danny called again. He heard a sigh before an annoyed voice call back to him._

"_I'm going to give birth, Danny! You hear me? I'm gonna give birth!" Sam yelled again. This time, Danny's eyes widen and he spilled hot coffee on his shirt. He yelped in pain before letting go the mug and smashing it to the ground. He then jumped from his feet causing the chair to topple over. He then rushed to the living room almost tripping over on his own feet in the process. He saw his wife standing and clutching her stomach in pain._

"_You're not kidding… are you?" Danny asked. Sam gave him and 'are you serious' look._

"_Do I look like I'm kidding?" Sam yelled while clenching her hand on her stomach. Danny's eyes widened even more and he started panicking like crazy._

"_Okay… don't panic! First we need to get you to the car… wait! First we need to get your bag. No! First we need to calm down and breathe. Yeah that's it! Okay Sam, honey, calm down and breathe." Danny said panicking and running around the room searching for Sam's overnight bag._

"_Where is that thing? Don't worry Sam; I've got everything under contro—whoa!" Danny yelped as he tripped on his own two feet. Sam giggled despite the fact that she was in pain. But Danny was just darn too funny!_

"_Danny, honey, I think you're the one who should calm down. Now, my bag is upstairs in our bedroom. I'll be in the car once you get out. Make sure to lock the door behind you alright? And don't forget to breathe." Sam said laughing a little at Danny's expression before turning and making her way towards the car with Danny's car keys. Danny however, took in deep breaths to calm himself down before rushing up the stairs to get the bag._

"_Bag, bag, bag! Where is the freakin' bag? Damnit! Oh, there it is." Danny said as he grabs the bag and rushing down the stairs. He got the keys to the house and locked the door behind him before proceeding to the car and getting inside. But to his dismay, it won't start._

"_Why do you HAVE to be like this now?" Danny yelled exasperated. Sam laughed. Danny's face and reaction is priceless!_

"_How 'bout we just fly to the hospital?" Sam suggested. Danny wasted no time; he got the bag and exited the car before helping Sam out as well. He then transformed into Phantom before picking up Sam and flying to the hospital at light speed. They got to the hospital in a nick of time. Danny changed back into Fenton before he and Sam went inside the hospital._

"_Um… my wife's in labor!" Danny said out of breath. The nurses that were in the area looked up at them with confused expressions before turning into realization once they recognized the couple. All of them attended to Sam right away. They placed her in a wheel chair and wheeled her into a room. One nurse handed Danny a hospital gown and cap and told him to put it on. When he was done, the nurse told him to follow her. When they got in the room, Danny saw Sam lying on a bed. Her hair was tucked inside a cap that was similar to his. He walked over to her left side and held her hand._

"_Are you okay?" Danny asked worriedly. Sam just smiled at him._

"_A little contraction here and there but I'm good. Did you call our parents and Tucker yet?" Sam asked. Danny shook his head._

"_You better call them now while I'm still not pushing yet." Sam pointed out. Danny then took out his cellphone and called his parents, Sam's parents, Tucker and Valerie. Just as he placed his phone back in his pocket, the doctor and two nurses arrived. The doctor was a woman in her late thirties with dark brown hair and black eyes. Her hair was tucked into a cap and some strands were sticking out from the side of her face. She was also wearing a surgical mask._

"_Hello Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, I'm doctor Nea and I'll be delivering your baby. Now since Mrs. Fenton isn't ready to push yet, have you decided on names yet?" Dr. Nea asked smiling as she check Sam's chart._

"_First of all, you can call us Danny and Sam, second, yes. Aiden for a boy, Lilith for a girl." Sam said smiling._

"_This is your first baby, am I correct?" Dr. Nea asked as she took out the necessary materials that she will need to deliver the baby. She then pulled a chair and sat in front of Sam and spread her legs apart._

"_Yes. That's why we are really excited to now the gender when it comes out." Sam said._

"_Why is that?" the doctor asked again as she looked in between Danny and Sam._

"_W-well, Sam and I had a bet on the g-gender. I bet it was a girl and s-she bet it was a boy. The l-loser gets to wash the dishes everyday f-for a w-whole m-month." Danny said his voice shaky from nervousness. Both girls laughed at him making him blush._

"_He's just nervous doctor. He's been like this since I told him that my water broke." Sam said still chuckling slightly. _

"_Is that I stain on your shirt?" Dr. Nea asked again. This made Danny blush even more._

"_Yeah… I kind of spilled the coffee I was drinking on myself when Sam told me she was in labor." Danny said while rubbing the back of his neck. Both women laughed even harder. Even the nurses chuckled. _

"_Well, it looks like we're ready. Are you ready to your baby, Sam?" Dr. Nea asked as she wore her gloves._

"_Yes doctor." Sam said clutching Danny's hand._

"_How about you Danny, are you ready?" Dr. Nea asked Danny. He just nodded and smiled nervously._

"_Alright, when I say push, you push and count to ten before letting go, okay?" Dr. Nea said. Sam nodded and got ready._

"_Okay, 1…2…3… push!" Sam pushed while clutching Danny's hand very tightly causing him to scream along with her._

"_Very good, Sam. Now, 1…2…3… push!" Sam screamed in pain again as well as Danny._

"_Okay, I can see its head! Now, 1…2…3… push!" Sam pushed again. Danny, despite the fact that he was in pain, he still whispered reassuring words to Sam while stroking her hair._

"_You can do it, Sam. Come on. Think about it, we'll get to hold our daughter—" _

"_Son!" Sam interrupted panting hardly._

"_After you give birth! Now come on, you can do it!" Danny whispered at her. _

"_Easy for you to say!" Sam breathed out. _

"_Okay, it's almost out! 1…2…3… push!" Dr. Nea said. Sam pushed with all her might while clutching Danny's hand too. Then after what seemed like an eternity, a cry was heard. _

"_It's a boy!" Dr. Nea exclaimed as she handed the baby to the nurse to get cleaned off._

"_I told you." Sam said weakly with half lidded eyes. Danny chuckled before wincing and looking at his hand. It had already turned purple. Dr. Nea noticed this before laughing slightly._

"_Here, give me your hand." She said taking out a white cloth and wrapping it around Danny's hand. She then took the baby from the nurse and handed it to Sam. Sam sat up and took her baby eagerly from the doctor. The baby was wrapped in a blue blanket. He looked a lot like his father but had his mother's eyes. He gurgled and reached up to touch his mother's face. Sam laughed and smiled at the tiny baby showing him to Danny._

"_I'll leave you two alone." Dr. Nea said as she and nurses exited the room._

"_He's beautiful, Danny." Sam said warmly. Danny smiled and looked at his son. The little thing wrapped in a blue blanket, the little thing that looked a lot like him, the little thing that was reaching up to him… was his son. Danny couldn't be happier._

"_I know, he gets it from me." Danny said wiggling his eyebrows making Sam roll her eyes. Soon, they heard people approaching their room. Danny's parents, Sam's parents, Tucker and Valerie came in soon, smiling at the new family._

"_Now where's my grandchild?" Maddie said looking at the couple._

"_Here!" Sam said holding out their son. Maddie approached them and took the baby from his mother's arm gently before rocking him and cooing at him. _

"_Isn't he just precious? Look at him Jack." Maddie said holding out the baby to Jack who smiled._

"_He looks like Danny-boy! Except he has Sam's eyes! I bet he will love fudge when he grows up." Jack stated making everyone laugh. _

"_May we hold him?" Pamela asked. Maddie grinned before handing the baby to her. Pamela looked at the baby curiously at first before smiling softly. _

"_Look Jeremy, we have a grandson!" Pamela exclaimed excitedly at her husband. Danny and Sam smiled at them. _

"_Our turn!" Tucker exclaimed before taking the baby from Pamela and taking a closer look at him. The baby giggled and reached up to him and touched his glasses. Tucker made a goofy grin making the baby gurgle._

"_Hey there junior. You really look a lot like your dad. Except, you have your mom's eyes." Tucker said making Valerie nod in agreement. Just then, Sam noticed something glistening on Valerie's ring finger on her left hand. _

_"Valerie, is that... An engagement ring?" Sam asked smirking when Valerie and Tucker's eyes widened. _

_"Ha! I knew you two would end up together!" Danny said smirking. Everyone laughed, including the baby. Suddenly, Sam's smile turned into a sad one. Danny looked at her confused and worried._

_"What's wrong, Sam?" Danny asked. Sam just smiled._

_"I wish grandma was here to see this." Sam said sadly. Danny smiled and hugged her gently. Sam's grandmother had passed away a month before Danny and Sam's wedding leaving Sam devastated. But, her friends and family were there for her and comforted her._

_"Wherever she is, she's watching. And she'll be so proud of you." Jeremy said to his daughter making her smile at him. Just then, Sam cleared her throat making everyone look at her._

"_I think it's time for daddy's turn to hold his son." Sam stated smiling._

"_You mean, Danny still didn't get to hold him yet?" Tucker asked as he rocked the now crying baby. Sam nodded and held up Danny's hand._

"_What happened?" Maddie asked. Danny just laughed and pointed to Sam who grinned evilly. Tucker laughed before handing the crying baby to Danny. The baby stopped crying and was now staring at Danny curiously. He reached up and grabbed Danny's face into his tiny hand. Danny then caught his hand with his finger and shaking it gently making his son giggle with delight._

"_Hey there little guy… I won't let anything dangerous happen to you. I promise." Danny said softly as he cradled his son gently. The baby cooed at him before snuggling closer in the blanket. There was a chorus of aw's throughout the room making Danny blush. He handed the baby back to Sam. He seemed to be happy now that he was back into his mother's arms and snuggled closer and made cooing sounds. Just then, Dr. Nea came back._

"_Now, what would you like to name your little angel?" she asked as she grabbed a pen and got ready to write on the chart. Danny and Sam glanced at each other before smiling and facing the doctor._

"_Aiden Christian Fenton." They said at the same time. Baby Aiden squealed making everyone in the room laugh. Maddie then took out her camera and stood in front of the new family._

"_Smile!" Maddie said before snapping the picture._

"_Aw! Look at baby Aiden." Maddie said showing everyone the picture._

_End Flashback- - - _

Danny smiled at the picture. Once he and Sam took Aiden home, they couldn't take their hands of him. He was such a sweet baby. Only cried when his hungry or when he wetted himself. Sam turned out to be a great mom. Same goes for Danny being a caring and protective father. 3 months after that, he and Sam attended Tucker and Valerie's wedding. Tucker was very delighted that they made it and once he saw baby Aiden, he instantly played with him until the wedding started. Some time after the wedding, while they were playing with their son in the living room, baby Aiden hiccupped a ghost sense. Danny's and Sam's eyes widened and stared at their baby who just giggled.

Danny smiled before proceeding to the next page.

* * *

**Very fluffy chapter, isn't it? XD Anyway stay tuned for the next one.**


	19. Aiden's First Words

**Chapter 19-Aiden's First Words**

The next picture was a picture of Danny and little Aiden sitting on the floor of the living room. Danny was sitting cross legged with his hand on his forehead as he did a face palm while the other was holding the Fenton thermos. Aiden, however, had his little legs stretched out in front of him while his arms where in the air. He was giggling at his father's expression.

Caption: _**While Danny was teaching Aiden how to say "Daddy", the Box Ghost appeared. Now, Aiden won't stop saying "Bow Ghost". And much to Danny's dismay, it became his first word.**_

_Flashback- - - _

"_Aiden, say 'daddy'." Danny said to the gurgling baby. Aiden just stared at him confused before giggling. _

"_Say 'daddy', Aiden." Danny tried again but Aiden still won't say it. Sam, who was sitting on the couch, laughed at them. When Aiden heard his mother laughed, he laughed too making Danny sigh._

"_You try getting him to talk." Danny grumbled at his wife before turning back to his son who was now chewing at his toy._

"_Say 'daddy'."_

"_Wawwy!" Aiden squealed before giggling. _

"_Daddy."_

"_Favvy!"_

"_Daddy."_

"_Nawwi!"_

"_Oh come on Aiden." Danny said sighing. Aiden stopped giggling and looked at him before crawling to his side and snuggling beside him. Danny smiled and picked him up before kissing his forehead. _

"_You're really a charmer, aren't you?" Danny said. "He gets it from me." Danny added as he smirked at Sam who rolled her eyes. _

"_You? A charmer? Please…" Sam said sarcastically. Danny pouted making Aiden laugh again. Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off. He quickly gave Aiden to Sam and scanned the room._

"_BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST!" Box Ghost said as he threw his arms in the air for effect making Aiden laugh._

"_Hey, you have a little child of your own." Box ghost said looking at Aiden more closely._

"_Box Ghost! Box Ghost!" Aiden said making Sam look at him with amused eyes._

"_He said my name! Cool." Box Ghost said making Danny face palm._

"_How come he gets to say your name without you even teaching him?" Danny said annoyed. He pulled out the Fenton thermos and sucked the Box Ghost in. he then turned to his wife and son who were giggling. Danny took Aiden from Sam and sat on the floor again and placed Aiden in front of him._

"_You really think this is funny, don't you?" Danny said making Sam laugh._

"_Box Ghost! Box Ghost!" Aiden said. Danny groaned and put his hand on his forehead and let it slide down to his jaw._

"_Danny, his just a toddler. You just need to teach him right." Sam said smirking._

"_Aiden, sweetie," Sam said getting Aiden's attention. "Say mommy for me sweetie." Sam said._

"_Mommy!" Aiden said happily while clapping his hands. Sam grinned triumphantly while Aiden giggled. Danny stared at his son like he grew two heads._

"_Oh come on!" Danny groaned and face palmed yet again. _

"_Daddy?" Aiden asked confused as he crawled towards Danny and put a hand on his face. Danny's face brightened once his son finally said the word "Daddy". He grinned, picked Aiden up and tossed him in the air. Aiden laughed and squealed with delight._

"_He said 'daddy', Sam!" Danny said happily as he cradled Aiden. Sam laughed at her husband's goofy expression. Danny smiled and pulled Sam down to the floor._

"_Love you." Danny said._

"_Love you too." Sam said kissing Danny on the cheek._

"_Wuv you! Wuv you!" Aiden said giggling. Danny and Sam laughed as they pulled their son towards them._

"_We love you too, Aiden."_

_End Flashback- - - _

Danny smiled. After that, it became easy to teach new words to him every other day until he can say some words a little more clearly.With Aiden learning how to talk day by day, the house became noisier by the second.

Danny smiled and flipped to the next page.


	20. Pregnant 2

**Chapter 20-Pregnant (Lilith)**

The next picture was a picture of Danny smiling his goofy grin while twirling a laughing Sam. 4 year old Aiden was there cheering and laughing as well.

Caption: _**Another little one is on its way. It's a good thing that this time, Danny didn't faint.**_

_Flashback- - - _

_29 year old Danny and Sam Fenton were playing with their 4 year old son in the living room of their home. Sam was pretending to be the victim, Danny the bad guy and Aiden was the hero. He had a white bed sheet tied around his neck. _

"_Help! Someone help!" Sam called as she acted like she was being held captive by a "villain" _

"_Don't wowry momma, I's save vyu!" Aiden said as he pretended to fly. He still doesn't have his ghost powers yet. Suddenly, Danny popped out of nowhere with a black cape wrapped around him curtsey of Sam._

"_You'll never get your mommy. Muahahahaha!" Danny said as he stood in front of Sam and smiled evilly at Aiden._

"_You big meanie! Iv vyu hurt my momma, I's will fut you to jail!" Aiden said as he leaped off the couch and stood in front of Danny. Danny laughed a badly practiced evil laugh making Sam and Aiden laugh slightly too._

"_What are you laughing about, child?" Danny asked as he pretended to be angry. _

"_Your laugh is fwuny." Aiden said giggling._

"_You think my laugh is funny? Well, I'll give you something more appropriate to laugh about." Danny said grinning evilly as he lunged at his son and began tickling him. Aiden squealed as he tried to get away from his father._

"_I's… gonna… fweeze… you with… ice bwast!" Aiden said in between fits of laughter. Danny pretended to look scared. Aiden then balled his fists before making blasts sounds at Danny who pretended to be frozen and lie on the couch with Aiden on his belly._

"_Okay. You win. I surrender." Danny said as he held his hands up in defeat." Aiden smiled proudly and went to his mother._

"_You're fwee now momma! I's swaved vyu!" Aiden said grinning Sam laughed and kissed his cheek. _

"_Yeah you did. You beat the bad guy with your eyes powers." Sam said as she carried Aiden and sat beside Danny on the couch with Aiden on her lap._

"_Can we pway again?" Aiden said excitedly._

"_Let's rest for a little while, Aiden. Momma and Daddy are still tired." Sam said pushing away her bangs from her face. Aiden groaned and made a face at his parents making them laugh. Then suddenly Aiden had an idea._

"_I's want a sibling!" he said excitedly making Danny and Sam exchange glances._

"_You want a sibling huh?" Danny said as he took Aiden from his mother's lap and sat him on his._

"_Yes daddy, I's want a sibling!" Aiden said grinning._

"_Do you want a brother or sister?" Sam asked smiling mischievously. Aiden thought for a second before grinning._

"_I's don't care. I's jwust want a sibling." Aiden said grinning. Sam grinned and faced Aiden._

"_Then you're going to get a sibling." Sam said smiling making Danny look at her._

"_What do you mean Sam?" Danny asked. Sam just rolled her eyes._

"_Isn't it obvious, Danny? I'm pregnant." Sam said happily. Danny's eyes widened before he set Aiden on the couch and pumping his fist in the air._

"_Where going to have another baby!" he said as he picked Sam up and twirled her around._

"_What's the mweaning ov 'pregnant'?" Aiden asked confused. Sam laughed and walked over to him._

"_It means that you're going to have a little brother or sister soon." Sam said rubbing her stomach. Aiden grinned the grin that he inherited from his father and jump up and down._

"_I's gonna have a sibling! I's gonna have a sibling!" he chanted making Danny laugh and pick him up._

"_Where's mwy sibling?" Aiden asked. _

"_In here." Sam said pointing to her stomach. Aiden looked at her confused._

"_Why?" he asked. _

"_You'll understand that when your older. You didn't tell us if you wanted a brother or a sister." Sam said. _

"_I's think I want a swister. So I's can pwotect her fwom bad guys." Aiden said smiling. Danny and Sam smiled as they cuddled with their son on the couch_

_End flashback- - - _

Danny smiled. When Sam was 5 months pregnant, he and Aiden took her to the clinic to know what the baby's gender is. It turns out; they were going to have a baby girl. Aiden was so excited that he began suggesting names. He was even talking to Sam stomach and kissing it one in a while.

Danny chuckled to himself before proceeding to the next page.


	21. Welcome to the World Lily

**Chapter 21-Welcome to the World Lily**

The next picture was a picture of Sam, once again sitting on a hospital bed with Danny beside her with his left hand wrapped in a white cloth. Aiden sat beside Sam peering inside the lavender cloth where his new sister lay.

Caption: _**After going through that living hell… again… Lilith Amethyst Fenton was born. Though this time, Danny's Left hand wasn't so lucky.**_

_Flashback- - - _

"_Hey there Lily! I can't wait fwo you to come out. We're gonna have lots of fwun together." Aiden said as he listened to his mother's stomach. It was Aiden who had suggested naming his little sister Lilith, Lily for short, after his mother told him of how she and his uncle Tucker took care of a flower sack. Sam laughed and ruffled up Aiden's hair._

"_You'll soon have your little sister two weeks. Sam said laughing slightly. Danny snorted._

"_Yeah, that's what you said about Aiden over here." Danny said laughing. Sam laughed but suddenly, she felt something wet and warm run down her leg. Suddenly, and all too familiar sharp pain ran through her abdomen making her wince. _

"_What's wrong Sam?" Danny asked._

"_Are vyu okay momma?" Aiden asked. Sam laughed nervously._

"_Looks like you're going to have your little sister today sweetie." Sam said as calmly as she could. Danny's eyes widened before leaping up and rushing upstairs and getting Sam's overnight bag and his car keys._

"_Let's go." Danny said as he carried Aiden in one arm and held Sam's bag with the other. They proceeded to the car, which thankfully functioned well, and drove to the hospital. Danny parked his car to the nearest parking before helping Sam down and grabbing Aiden as well as the bag. They proceeded inside the hospital._

"_Uh… my wife's in labor… again." Danny said out of breath making Aiden laugh. The nurses once again placed Sam in a wheel chair and wheeled her inside the room and gave Danny a hospital gown and cap. Danny and Aiden waited in the waiting room. Danny called his and Sam's parent before calling Tucker and Valerie._

"_Daddy, is momma gonna be okay?" Aiden asked worriedly making Danny smile._

"_Yes, son. Momma's going to be okay. She's just going to have your little sister. Once Uncle Tucker comes, you stay here with them and play with Jayden here while waiting for daddy tell you to come in okay?" Danny said. Aiden nodded. Not a moment too soon, Tucker and a pregnant Valerie arrived with their son, Jayden. Jayden looked a lot like Tucker except for his eyes and hair which belonged to Valerie. _

"_I hear your gonna have your little sister?" Jayden said after giving Aiden a high five. _

"_Yeah. Isn't it cwool?" Aiden said grinning. Danny walked up to Tucker._

"_Thanks so much for coming right away." Danny said as he and Tucker shook their secret handshake._

"_No problem dude. Now go, your wife needs you." Tucker said smiling. Danny grinned before slipping the hospital gown and cap on before proceeding inside. When he got in, he saw Sam talking to Dr. Nea who was getting her materials ready._

"_Ah, Danny, so good to see you again." Dr. Nea said grinning. Danny smiled and walked over to Sam's left side and holding her hand. _

"_Likewise, Doc." He replied grinning._

"_I don't see a stain on your shirt. Did you manage to keep yourself intact this time?" Dr. Nea teased making the couple laugh._

"_He managed to be calm all the while, Nea." Sam said laughing. _

"_That's good to know. Alright, I think you're ready. So, Sam, Danny, ready to have your daughter?" Dr. Nea asked as she spread Sam's legs apart._

"_Ready as we'll ever be." Sam said. _

"_Okay. 1…2…3… push!" Sam did as she was told and pushed while clutching Danny's Left hand so hard he swear he'll have to get it wrapped again. After several pushes with which made Sam punch Danny in the stomach with, a cry was heard._

"_Finally!" Sam said as she collapsed back on her pillow. Dr. Nea handed baby Lily to the nurses to get cleaned up before getting a white cloth before wrapping Danny's left hand. Soon, the nurse handed Lily, who was wrapped in a lavender cloth, to Sam's eagerly waiting arms before leaving the room with Dr. Nea. Lily opened her eyes to reveal icy blue orbs. She gurgled and smiled at her mother making her laugh. _

"_Look who has her daddy's eyes?" Sam said softly as she smiled at her daughter. Danny looked at his daughter more closely before smiling._

"_She's a mini Sam." He said grinning goofily making Sam laugh. Soon Aiden and the rest of the party came in. Aiden stared at his parents before averting his eyes to the lavender bundle in Sam's arms._

"_Is that my sister?" Aiden asked. Sam nodded and motioned for him to come. The 4 year old boy climbed up the bed and positioned himself beside his mother and peered inside the blanket. Baby Lily looked her brother curiously before reaching up to his face. Aiden caught her hand in his finger._

"_Look momma, she's holding my hand." Aiden said happily. Sam smiled and nodded. Soon Maddie spoke up._

"_May we hold Lily?" she asked. Sam nodded and handed Lily to Maddie. Aiden followed her because he wanted to make sure his sister would not be harmed._

"_She has Danny's eyes, Jack." Maddie said. Jack smiled and stroked Lily's cheek as gently as he could._

"_Be careful, grandpa." Aiden said because he knew his grandfather can be very clumsy sometimes. His grandparents laughed and ruffled his hair. Aiden grinned as he put his hands behind his back._

"_Our turn, Madeline." Pamela said. Maddie rolled her eyes but handed Lily to them anyway. Aiden followed his sister._

"_Careful, Grandma Manson." Aiden said making Danny smile at his protectiveness. Pamela nodded and looked at the baby in her arms._

"_She looks a lot like you, Samantha." Pamela said making Jeremy nod in agreement._

"_Mom, for the millionth time, its 'Sam'." Sam said rolling her eyes._

"_Isn't she just precious?" Jeremy said as he brushed a little strand of hair away from Lily's face._

"_Our turn! Our turn!" Jayden said. Tucker and Valerie laughed. Soon, Lily was in Tucker's arms._

"_This is your sister?" Jayden asked as he peered inside the blanket Tucker had hold out to him. _

"_Yes, Jay. She has daddy's eyes." Aiden said while smiling._

"_She looks like Auntie Sam too." Jayden said. _

"_I'm guessing Danny still didn't get a hold?" Tucker said as he approached Danny and handed Lily to him. Danny laughed and held Lily close to him. He smiled at her making her giggled._

"_Aren't you a cutie?" Danny said while laughing a bit. _

"_She gets that form me." Sam says while grinning making Danny roll his eyes and turn his attention back to Lily._

"_Don't worry Lily; I'll always protect you… I promise." Danny whispered before kissing his daughter's forehead and handing her back to Sam as Aiden climbed up the bed and sat beside his mother. Just then, Dr. Nea arrived._

"_So, what are you going to name her?" Dr. Nea said softly._

"_We all have a first name, and that's 'Lilith' we still couldn't think up of a middle name." Danny said. _

"_How about 'Carmela'?" Pamela suggested. Sam made a thinking face before shaking her head._

"'_Alicia'?" Tucker said. Danny shook his head._

"_Christine?" Maddie said. _

"_Amethyst…" Sam said quietly making Lily look up at her._

"_What was that, Sam?" Danny asked._

"_Amethyst… I like her name to be 'Amethyst'." Sam said while stroking Lily's face making her gurgle and snuggle closer to her mother._

"_Amethyst… I like it." Danny said smiling. _

"_Then it's settled! Lilith Amethyst Fenton! We have another Fenton in the house!" Jack said excitedly making everyone in the room laugh. _

"_Come on let's take a picture." Maddie said. Aiden and Danny moved closer to Sam while she faced Lily to the camera._

"_Smile!" Maddie said._

_CLICK. FLASH. SNAP._

_End Flashback- - - _

When they took Lily home, Aiden never left her side. He was so very fond of his sister. He played with her every day while Danny and Sam had other things to attend to. Whenever Lily would cry, he would take the bottle from his mom, place Lily gently on his lap and feed her. Danny and Sam were very proud.

Danny smiled before proceeding to the next picture.


	22. Lily's First Words

**Chapter 22-Lily's First Words**

The next picture was a picture of Danny, yet again, sitting on the floor cross legged with his face in his hands. Lily was sitting just across from him giggling with Aiden besides her laughing so hard he fell backwards.

Caption: _**Danny tried to teach Lily to say "Daddy"… but unfortunately for him, Lily said "Box Ghost" just like her brother.**_

_Flashback- - - _

"_Lily, say 'daddy' for me sweetie." Danny cooed as he tried to get his daughter to say the word "daddy". Lily just sat there and stared at him confused._

"_Say 'daddy' sweetheart." Danny tried again._

"_Wawwi!" Lily squealed before laughing._

"_Daddy."_

"_Nawwi!"_

"_Daddy."_

"_Fawfi!"_

"_Do we have to go through this again?" Danny groaned while Aiden laughed._

"_Oh, you were also like this, Aid." Danny said smirking at him. Aiden glared at his father, eyes flashing yellow for a moment making Danny gasp._

"_What's wrong, daddy? I'm only joking." Aiden said confused._

"_Aid, do you have your powers already?" Danny asked. _

"_Well…" Aiden began rubbing the back of his neck nervously._

"_Aiden…" Sam began looking at her son sternly as if telling him to tell the truth._

"_Okay… you got me…. I can go invisible and intangi—intangi—intangi-!" _

"_Intangible." Danny finished smirking slightly._

"_Yeah! That's the word. But I still don't know if I have my ghost half like you said I would." Aiden said. Sam laughed and motioned for him to sit on her lap._

"_Next time, tell us right away… okay, Aid?" Sam said. The boy nodded in agreement before turning back his attention to his father who trying to get his sister to say "daddy" again. Suddenly, Danny's and Aiden's ghost sense went off. A moment after that, the Box Ghost appeared yet again._

"_BEWEAR! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!" he yelled. Danny did a face palm._

"_Box Ghost!" Lily said giggling._

"_Hey, you have a daughter now too?" Box Ghost said smirking slightly._

"_Must you always come during these times?" Danny said annoyed as he pulled out the thermos before sucking the Box Ghost in. he then turned back to his family who were giggling wildly. He picked up Lily before facing her to him._

"_You think this is funny too… don't you?" Danny said as he raised an eyebrow on his daughter who just smiled at him. Sam stood up and took Lily from Danny's arms._

"_Momma!" she squealed once she was in Sam's arms._

"_Oh come on!" Danny groaned and collapsed on the couch. Aiden laughed at his father's actions as Sam sat down with Lily on her chest. She yawned and struggled to keep her eyes open. _

"_I'll take her to her crib." Danny said as he took Lily from Sam and headed for her room. Once he got there, he kissed her forehead before gently placing her down on her lavender crib._

"_Daddy…" Lily said quietly before dozing off. Danny smiled softly as he stroked Lily's hair._

"_Sweet dreams, Lily."_

_End Flashback- - - _

Danny smiled. When Lily woke up from her nap, she couldn't stop saying "daddy over and over again throughout the rest of the day. Then one time, while she and her brother were playing, Lily hiccupped a ghost sense and her eyes flashed light green for a moment. Aiden's eyes widened as he called to his parents. Another day was when Sam went to the kitchen to prepare Lily's bottle. When she came back, Lily was floating towards the ceiling! Sam's expression was priceless!

Danny laughed at that memory before checking his watch. It was almost 12 noon.

_I think I would get something to eat now. _Danny thought as he set the album down and made his way towards the kitchen. Since there was nothing fancy inside the cupboards, he decided he'll just have salad instead. After he finished in making and eating the salad, he proceeded back to the living room.

_I'll just go to the park a little later. _He thought to himself as he proceeded to the next page.


	23. Aiden's First Day of School

**Hello to you my wonderful readers. I'm just going to say sorry because I kind of ran out of ideas when I was making this so that's why it kind of sucks. So please just bear with me!**

* * *

**Chapter 23-First Day of School (Aiden)**

The next picture was a picture of Aiden and Jayden in front of Amity Park elementary school. Aiden was wearing a dark blue shirt and black shorts with dark blue sneakers. His hair was messy as usual and he was smiling at the camera shyly. Beside him was Jayden. He was wearing a red shirt and black shorts. He wore black sneakers and glasses were on his eyes.

Caption: _**Here's Aiden's first day of school with Jayden.**_

_Flashback- - - _

"_Daddy, do I really have to go to school?" Aiden asked as he and Danny pulled the car up in front of Amity Park Elementary School. _

"_Of course, Aiden. And don't worry; Jayden's going to be there with you. Remember?" Danny said smiling at him._

"_Fine… I guess." Aiden said as he got out of the car with Danny doing the same too. He knelt in front of Aiden so that she was within eye level with him._

"_Don't worry, Aid. School's not that bad. Besides, you and Jay can make lots of friends." Danny said reassuringly._

"_Fine… I guess." Aiden said as he took his father's hand and together, they walked towards the school. Once they were at the gate, they saw Jayden and Tucker. _

"_Look daddy, its Jay!" Aiden said. He waved and Jayden waved back while grinning._

"_Now, be careful, Aiden. Listen to the teacher okay? Be a good boy." Danny said ruffling his hair. Aiden smiled and nodded before approaching Jayden._

"_Bye daddy. Love you! Tell momma and Lily I'll be back later." Aiden called as he and Jayden went inside._

"_It seems like only yesterday when WE were in there place." Tucker said as he approached Danny._

"_yeah." Danny agreed as he watched his son disappear inside the school._

"_Well, I got to go dude. Tell Sam I said 'hi'." Tucker said as he gave Danny a "Manly" hug and went towards his car._

"_Bye, Tuck." Danny called. Tucker honked his horn at him before driving off. Danny then went to his own car and drove home. When he got there, he parked the car in the driveway before proceeding inside the house. He was soon greeted by his 3 year old daughter._

"_Daddy! Wewrs big bro?" Lily asked as she hugged her father's leg. (Translation: daddy! Where's big bro?)_

"_He's at school Lily. He'll be home later." Danny said as he and Lily sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. soon, Sam joined them. Danny gave his wife a quick peck on the lips as she sat down._

"_So, how was it?" Sam asked. Danny just shrugged._

"_He was nervous at first but when he saw Jay, he wasn't so nervous anymore." Danny said smiling as he stroked Lily's hair. Soon, Sam's phone rang._

"_Oh, I got to take this." Sam said as she stood up and walked to the kitchen. A moment later, she came out._

"_Well?" Danny asked._

"_I'll be going down at the clinic. They need some assistance with all the customers there. Anyway I'll be going now." Sam said as she grabbed her coat from the coat rack and put it on._

"_Need a lift?" Danny offered._

"_Nah, it's okay. It's just a walking distance anyway." Sam said as she approached Danny and pecked him on the lips. She then walked over to Lily and gave her a kiss on the forehead before going to the front door._

"_Oh and by the way, when I'm not back in time, will you pick up Aiden from school?" Sam asked as she grabbed the house keys._

"_Sure. I'll bring Lily too." Danny said making Lily giggle at her name._

"_I know you will. See you later!" Sam said winking before going out the door. _

"_Well, Lily, it's just you and me now. Are you hungry?" Danny asked. Lily shook her head and snuggled closer into her father's arms and in no time, she fell asleep._

"_Well, that was easy." Danny said as he dozed off as well. After a while, he woke up with Lily shaking him._

"_Daddy, wake wup! We need to pwick big bro wup now! Cwome on daddy, wake wup!" Lily said. Danny then snapped awake and checked his watch. It read 2:50. Aiden should be out by 3:00._

"_Come on, Lily. Let's go pick up Aiden." Danny said as he picked up Lily before grabbing his car keys and proceeded to the car. He buckled Lily in her seat before sitting in the driver's seat and driving towards the school. He pulled up in front of the school._

"_That's big bro's skewl?" Lily asked as she looked out the window._

"_Yes Lily. That's his school. Soon, you'll be going there too." Danny said smiling. _

"_Look! There's big bro and Jay! They have a pweety girl with them!" Lily said bobbling up and down her seat. Danny smirked to himself. Indeed the girl was pretty. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a light green shirt and light orange shorts. She wore sky blue sandals and a blue headband was on her hair. She was laughing with Aiden as Jayden made a silly face. Danny whistled loudly at Aiden making him look up and spot him. He then turned to his friends to say goodbye before running towards the car. He climbed up the back seat and buckled himself before settling down._

"_Big bro!" Lily squealed making Aiden grin and lean forward to pat her on the head._

"_Hey, Lily." He said._

"_So how was school?" Danny asked as he drove towards home. Aiden smiled._

"_It was fun daddy. I and Jay met a girl named Courtney at school today. She's cool. She's kinda like momma, stubborn and a whole lot tough! But a whole lot different too." Aiden said smiling. Danny smirked to himself._

"_That's good to know, Aid." _

_End Flashback- - - _

Danny chuckled. Soon, Aiden had Sam meet Courtney when he invited her and Jay over to the house. Sam soon sensed a special bond between the two.

Danny sighed before proceeding to the next page.

* * *

**Yeah... I know... it kind of sucks but I promise to make the following chapters more interesting than this one.**


	24. Lily's First Day of School

**Chapter 24-First Day of School (Lily)**

The next picture was similar to Aiden's picture except, it was Lily and Alice, Tucker's daughter, in front of the school. Lily was wearing a lavender sleeveless dress with a blue headband and blue doll shoes. Alice was wearing a yellow tank top with an orange skirt and yellow sandals. They both had their arms around each other and were smiling broadly.

Caption: _**Lily's first day of school with Alice.**_

_Flashback- - - _

"_Momma, do I have to go?" Lily asked as Sam brushed her hair and placed her headband on it. She looked at her daughter through the mirror and smiled._

"_Of course you have to go, Lily." Sam said smiling. Lily made a face before pouting._

"_But I don't want to go. There's just gonna be big meanies there." Lily said crossing her arms and looking at Sam who just laughed and sat beside her. She looked at Lily through the mirror before stroking her hair._

"_Lily, it's not that bad. Besides, you'll have Alice to go with you. You two could make more friends there like big bro." Sam said smiling. Lily thought for a second before mumbling an "okay" to her mother and going out the door._

"_Hey Lily. Ready for your first day of school?" 10 year old Aiden asked as he grabbed his back pack. Lily nodded and went with her brother and father to the car._

"_Big bro, is school 'fun'?" Lily asked once they were inside the car. Aiden thought for a second before nodding._

"_Yeah. I mean, once I'm with Jay and Court, I have tons of fun." Aiden said smiling. He patted Lily on the head before looking out the window._

"_How about you, daddy? Was school fun for you?" Lily asked Danny who was currently driving. He looked at his children from the rear view mirror before smiling._

"_Well Lily, when I was in elementary school with your mom and Uncle Tucker, I had tons of fun with them too. But sweetie, you can't always expect school to be 'fun' all the time. Sometimes, it has to be difficult and challenging. Like the bullies for example. And lots of homework. Especially in high school. But don't worry sweetie, you'll understand what I'm talking about once you get older." Danny said smiling warmly at his daughter. Lily only nodded and smiled a little, still feeling nervous. After a short while, they arrived at their destination. Aiden got out of the car first before helping Lily. Danny got out as well and faced his children… well, Lily mostly._

"_Don't worry too much about it Lily, you have Alice with you and I'm sure you and her will make new friends." Danny said as he kissed her on the forehead before giving his son a high five. _

"_Look, there's Jay and Alice now." Danny said pointing to the two children in front of the school with their father. _

"_Come on, Lily!" Aiden said as he took Lily's hand and they dashed off to meet their friends. Danny smiled and walked towards them._

"_Hey Jay! Hey Alice." Aiden said as he high fived his best friend and stroked Alice's hair._

"_Hey dude. Hey Lily." Jay said as he patted Lily's head._

"_Alice!" Lily said as she hugged her friend. Once Danny got there, he greeted Tucker right away._

"_Hey Tuck." Danny said as he and Tucker did their secret handshake. _

"_Hey man, it's been too long." Tucker said smiling._

"_I know right. What do you say that maybe, you, Sam and I could hang out some time? Like we always do when we were teenagers?" Danny asked grinning. Tucker nodded and was about to say something before a little feminine voice interrupted him._

"_Aid! Jay!" A girl with shoulder length light brown hair came running towards the two boys. She was wearing a light green shirt and black jeans. She was wearing an orange headband on her head and orange doll shoes. The three of them collided and collapsed in a fit of giggles._

"_Oh sorry. Hey Mr. Fenton. Hi Mr. Foley." Courtney greeted with a wave before turning towards the younger girls. _

"_Hello, Lily. Hi, Alice." She said patting their head._

"_Hey, Courtney." Both girls said at the same time before giggling. _

"_What are you so excited about, Court?" Aiden asked. Jay giggled._

"_What else? She's excited to see you!" Jay said before making kissy noises that were soon stopped when Courtney elbowed him in the stomach. Aiden laughed before turning towards his dad._

"_Told you she's tough." He said. Danny and Tucker exchanged glances before smirking._

"_Looks like there's a new pair of lovebirds now." Tucker whispered making Danny laugh. He then turned to the children._

"_Alright, off you go. You don't want to be late for school. Especially these little girls over here." Danny said pointing towards Lily and Alice who grinned. _

"_Alright, bye daddy! Bye Lily." Aiden said as he hugged his father and kissed Lily's forehead before joining his friends._

"_Race 'ya guys there!" Courtney said as she dashed off with Aiden and Jay following close behind. _

"_Bye daddy, love you." Lily said as she hugged Danny's leg before she and Alice ran off towards the school._

"_Bye kids…"_

_End Flashback- - - _

Danny smiled. When Lily got home, she wouldn't stop talking about her first experience of school with Alice. She even mentioned that they met new friends named Jake and Cassandra. When Danny told Sam about Aiden and Courtney, Sam smirked before patting her son's head who blushed a light shade of pink.

Danny smiled before proceeding to the next page.


	25. Aiden's Ghost Powers

**Chapter 25-Aiden's Ghost Powers**

The next picture was a picture of Aiden in his ghost form with a surprised look on his face. While Danny, who was currently sitting not too far away from Aiden, had his eyes wide open.

Caption: _**Well, Aiden was wondering if he already got his ghost powers… and it turns out he already did. Danny was so surprised that he tore up the newspaper he was reading.**_

_Flashback- - - _

"_What are you doing, Aid?" Sam asked as she watched her son do a fighting stance and squeeze his eyes shut and open them again._

"_I want to see if I have ghost powers already." Aiden replied. He squeezed his eyes again but still, nothing happened. He groaned and stomped his foot causing Lily, who was playing with her toy, to look up at him weirdly before resuming playing again._

"_Maybe you still don't have it, son." Danny said as he flipped the page of his newspaper. Aiden made a face before trying again. Nothing happened. He then turned to his dad who was still busy reading._

"_Hey dad," he began. "How DO you change into Phantom?" Aiden asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Danny chuckled slightly before looking at him._

"_I concentrate and think of my ghost half. I even shout the words: 'Going Ghost!' while I'm doing it." Danny said as he turned his attention back to the newspaper. Aiden grinned before concentrating and imagining himself in an identical spandex suit like his father's with a white letter 'A' on his chest. He imagined his hair turning snow white with a blue streak and his eyes turning yellow. _

"_Going ghost!" he shouted. Suddenly, he felt a tingly sensation spread throughout his body. Disappearing as soon as it came. He heard his mother and sister gasp from the background and the sound of paper tearing. He looked down at himself only to realize that he was in his ghost form. He grinned before looking at his dad who had a bewildered look on his face while holding the torn up newspaper. He looked at his mother and his sister who wore identical looks of shock._

"_Well… how do I look?" Aiden asked grinning sheepishly. Lily soon rubbed her eyes before smiling broadly._

"_I want my ghost half too!" she squealed._

_End Flashback- - - _

Danny laughed. After Aiden transformed in front of them, he quickly started teaching Aiden the basics of his powers like: flying, turning invisible and intangible, transforming back into his human self and shooting a ghost ray. When Aiden first shot a ghost ray which was color blue, it barely missed Danny by an inch above his head. Sam laughed so hard that she had to run in the house to get a drink of water.

Danny smiled before proceeding to the next page.


	26. Lily's Ghost Powers

**Chapter 26-Lily's Ghost Powers**

The next picture was a picture of Lily in her ghost form with Aiden patting her on the back. Lily was also wearing a black and white spandex suit except that the base was white and her gloves and boots were black. Her hair was a bit longer and was color white with a purple streak. Her eyes were color green.

Caption: _**After Aiden got his powers, it was Lily's turn. This time, Danny just scratched his head and sighed.**_

_Flashback- - - _

"_Why can't I do it?" Lily asked frustrated as she collapsed unto the nearest chair. She has been trying to go ghost like her "big bro" a month ago._

"_Maybe you still don't have it, Lily." Sam said while raising an eyebrow at her. Lily just groaned before facing her mother._

"_No mommy. I can FEEL it! I promise. I just can't do it." Lily said as she stood up and concentrated again. Aiden sighed and got up before walking to his sister and patting her head._

"_Just concentrate Lily, relax and concentrate. Think of yourself in your ghost half." Aiden said before stepping aside. Lily nodded before closing her eyes and imaging herself in a white and black spandex suit. She imagined herself with her hair color white with a purple streak and her eyes turning green. Soon, she felt a cool and tingly sensation spread throughout her body. Disappearing as soon as it came. She opened one eye to see her mother and her brother gaping at her. She looked down at herself and squealed with joy. She did it! She was in her ghost form!_

"_I did it!" she said grinning widely. Aiden grinned as he approached his sister and patting her on the back._

"_Good job sis. Now you train with me and dad." Aiden said happily. Suddenly, the door opened and in came Danny holding a bag with some grocery items._

"_Hey Sam, I just bought some… things…." Danny trailed of as he saw Lily. He then sighed and scratched his head._

"_Oh come on, I just went to the grocery store and this happens?"_

_End Flashback- - - _

Danny shook his head. After that, he planned to train both of his children on the weekend. Lily was so excited that she already got her ghost powers.

Danny sighed before turning the page.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short. I promise the next chapter is longer.**


	27. Training

**Have I ever told you how much I love you guys? no? then I'm saying it now... by the way, thank you so much for all your reviews, favorites and alerts. It really warms my heart to see how much support you're all giving my story. :D please enjoy Chapter 27!**

* * *

**Chapter 27-Training**

The next picture was a picture of Danny with a scared look on his face while ducking from a purple ghost ray caused by Lily. Aiden and Sam were standing a few feet away laughing their heads of at Danny's expression while Lily had a surprised expression on her faced on what she just did.

Caption: _**Aiden's and Lily's training with Danny. Let's just say that Lily nearly blasted Danny's head off.**_

_Flashback- - - _

"_Okay Aiden, Lily, this is how to aim and shoot an ectoplasm ray. Watch carefully or you'll end up shooting something important." Danny said. He motioned for Sam to toss a white small disc. He then concentrated and blasted a target it just in midair. Sam quickly tossed the other two and Danny shot them again. All of them exploding into tiny pieces. Aiden and Lily just floated there with their mouths agape. Danny then flew towards Sam and gave her a high five._

"_We still got it." Danny said grinning while Sam smirked as she saw their children's expressions. Danny then turned to his children._

"_Now, your turn. Aiden first." Danny said as he signaled for Sam to throw three discs. Aiden concentrated and blasted the first two but missed the third one. The blast hit the tree. _

"_Oops… sorry tree." Aiden said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Sam chuckled while Danny shook his head while smiling. He then turned to his daughter who looked slightly nervous._

"_Are you okay, sweetie?" Danny asked while Lily nodded smiling at him._

"_I'm fine, dad." Lily said as she shook off her nervousness and floated towards the center. Once she got there, she bit her lip._

"_What's wrong Lil?" Danny asked as he placed a hand on his hip. Sam looked at her daughter who was rubbing a hand over her arm._

"_What if, I don't shoot the targets correctly? I might disappoint you, mom and big bro." Lily said while bitting her lip. Danny smiled before floating towards his daughter with Aiden doing the same._

"_You will never disappoint us, Lil." Aiden said smiling. _

"_You just got you powers. It will take months of practicing. You can't expect to do a certain thing right away. You have to learn it." Danny said smiling. Lily looked at her mother who smiled at her warmly before nodding. _

"_Alright. I'm ready." Lily said. Danny and Aiden stepped aside and watched as Sam threw three discs at her direction. Lily shot the two but missed the third one and shot the ray towards Danny's head who ducked at the last minute. Lily put a hand to her mouth in shock while Sam and Aiden were laughing their heads off._

"_Sorry dad! Are you alright?" Lily called as she bit her lip again. Danny laughed nervously before nodding._

"_Y-yeah sweetie. I-I'm fine." Danny said making Sam and Aiden laugh even more. He then turned towards them with a mischievous glint in his eyes. _

"_We'll see if you'll still be laughing after this." And with that, he flew towards Sam and Aiden. Sam ran while Aiden flew away with Lily. _

"_Hey no fair! You three have ghost powers." Sam said as she crossed her arms towards her chest. Danny just laughed and kissed her._

"_Aw… look Lily, mommy and daddy are kwissing." Aiden cooed while Lily made kissy noises. They soon collapsed into fits of giggles. Danny exchanged mischievous glances with Sam before flying up and chasing his children_

_End Flashback- - - _

Danny laughed. Soon, training became play time for them. But after minutes of playing, they resumed back to their training. Aiden and Lily began practice fighting with their father until the late afternoon. Danny promised to take his children to fight ghosts if it was only the Box Ghost, Lunch Lady or Skulker.

Danny sighed before checking his watch. It read 4:00. He then stood up and straightened his clothes before taking the album and making his way towards the door. He grabbed the house keys before going out and shutting the door behind him. Once he got down the porch, the cool afternoon breeze blew gently around him. Danny sighed and looked around him while walking. Children were either riding their bicycles or playing in front of their homes. Danny looked to the other side of the street to see a couple walking while holding hands. Danny smiled a little, he remembered those times when he and Sam were that couple.

While he was walking, some people would recognize him and greet him. Danny would smile and greet them back before resuming back to walking. He arrived at the park in 10 minutes. As he was making his way towards the hill, he saw more children playing and having a good time. He saw two elders sitting on the bench while cuddling and watching their grandchildren play. Danny sighed as he stared at them. He missed those times when he and Sam would do that. The elder man noticed him and called out to him.

"May we help you, good sir?" he asked. Danny snapped out of his thoughts and blushed while looking at the man.

"I'm sorry sir, I just remembered my wife." Danny said blushing madly. The man and his wife smiled.

"Where is your wife anyway?" the woman asked. Danny's nervous smile turned into a small sad one.

"She's passed already." Danny said. The woman's smiled faded as did the man's.

"Oh I'm so sorry…" the man said. Danny just smiled and nodded. Soon, the man and woman's grandchildren approached them.

"Who's that granny?" one of them asked. The woman smiled knowingly.

"This here is the man in my stories, Lucy. The man who saved the planet from a gigantic asteroid." The woman said making Danny smile while blushing.

"No way. That's him? But you told us that he was a teenager. His an old man." A boy said. Danny laughed and crouched down to the boy's size.

"People grow old, kid. Even you." Danny said as he ruffled up the child's hair before standing up.

"Well, we have to go. It was nice meeting you in person, Danny Phantom." The woman said Danny nodded and shook the man's hand before resuming his walk towards the hill. Once he got to the top, he sat down under the old tree and leaned against it. He saw his statue still standing proudly for everyone to see. He smiled to himself before shaking his head and opening the album to where he stopped. He looked at the picture one last time before proceeding to the next.


	28. Aiden's First Day of Highschool

**Chapter 28-Highschool (Aiden)**

The next picture was a picture of Aiden, Jayden and Courtney in front of Casper High. They were all smiling goofily at the camera with Courtney on Aiden's back. Aiden was laughing with Jayden as Courtney made a ridiculous face.

Caption: _**Here's Aiden as a high school student now. **_

_Flashback- - - _

"_Aiden! Hurry up or you'll be late for your first day of high school!" Sam yelled at her son who was still in his room._

"_I'll be down in a minute, mom—Lily! Get out of my room! Mom!" Aiden yelled while Lily laughed as she ran away while holding her brother's shirt._

"_Lily, give your brother his shirt now." Danny said while laughing as well. Lily rolled her eyes before approaching her brother who was tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. Lily smiled a sweet smile at him before holding out his shirt to him. _

"_Here's your shirt, big bro." Lily said sweetly. Aiden rolled his eyes before snatching the shirt and putting it on. He went in his room to retrieve his book bag when he heard his mother call to him._

"_Aiden, Will you hurry up? Court and Jay are already here!" Sam shouted again. Aiden snatched his bag before racing down the stairs. He went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple before kissing his mother on the cheek. He ruffled up Lily's hair and fist-pumped with Danny before joining his friends._

"_Still a slow poke, I see." Courtney teased. Jayden laughed making Aiden scowl._

"_Shut up, Court. Just shut up." Aiden said before he and his friends went out of the house, closing the door behind them. After Aiden had left, Lily and Danny laughed while Sam shook her head while smiling before checking the clock._

"_Lily, time for you to go to school too. Come on, get your bag and meet me in the car." Sam said grabbing the car keys and heading towards the car. Lily mumbled a "yes, mom." Before rushing upstairs. When she got her bag, she rushed down, pecked her father's cheek before meeting her mother in the car. _

_The day went on in a blur with Danny on his laptop typing another report and Sam getting a call to come by the clinic. Soon, Aiden arrived with Courtney but no Jayden. Danny looked up from his computer and looked at them confused._

"_Hey dad, where's mom?" Aiden asked as he shut the door behind him and Courtney._

"_Your mother's gone to the clinic, Aid. Hello Court, where's Jay?" Danny asked smiling innocently as he began typing at his laptop again. _

"_He had to go home because his mom called him, oh and hello to you too Mr. Fenton." Courtney said. _

"_We'll be up in my room if you need us, dad. Tell mom when she comes home that school was not so bad." Aiden said as he took Courtney's hand in his own absent mindedly. When he realized what he was doing he blushed and released her hand making Courtney blush too. Unknown to them, Danny had been eyeing them secretly from his laptop and was now smirking at his son. Aiden rubbed the back of his neck and motioned for Courtney to climb up the stairs. _

"_*cough* lovebirds *cough*" Danny coughed as Aiden and Courtney passed him. Aiden shot him a look that made Danny's smirk grow he held up his hands in surrender. Aiden rolled his eyes before going up to his room and shutting the door. Danny chuckled to himself as he began to type again. Soon, he heard laughter from upstairs._

"_Aiden! This… is… not... part of the… plan!" he heard a voice say between fits of laughter. He soon realized that, that voice belonged to Courtney._

"_Lovebirds." Danny said as he shook his head._

_End Flashback- - - _

Danny laughed a little. When Sam came back with Lily, she asked where Aiden was. Danny told her that he was in his room with Courtney. Lily snuck up and barged in without knocking. After a couple of seconds, a yell from Aiden was heard accompanied by a laugh from Lily and a slight chuckle from Courtney. Then, Lily came down with a huge smile on his face. When Sam asked her what she saw, Lily just shrugged and went into the kitchen saying _"at least big bro's not as clueless as dad used to be… not as much anyway." _

Danny chuckled before turning the page.


	29. OC Details and Biographies

**Hey guys! I know, I know, I'm supposed to update but I figured I would do this to help you guys imagine the characters in my story. But don't worry, after this, is the REAL update :D**

* * *

**OC Details and Biographies**

_**Aiden Christian Fenton**_

**Nickname: **Aid

**Traits:** strong willed, protective-especially to his family, caring, shy, quiet, loves animals, clumsy, has the 'hero' aspect, intelligent (has common sense), a little bit clueless.

**Appearance: **black hair, amethyst eyes, in between tan and pale skin complexion, looks a lot like his father.

**Clothing: **dark blue shirt, grey blazer, blue jeans, black tennis shoes.

**Biography: **Aiden is the eldest son of Danny and Sam Fenton. He looks a lot like his father, sometimes acts like him too. He is very caring and lovable to his family, especially to his little sister: Lilith or Lily. He has two best friends named: Jayden Foley and Courtney Jackson. He often gets paired with Courtney and likes it.

_**Lilith Amethyst Fenton**_

**Nickname: **Lily

**Traits: **outgoing, speaks her mind, fun loving, caring, stands up for her rights, affectionate (especially to her 'big bro'), smart, vegetarian.

**Appearance: **black hair, baby blues eyes, a little bit tan shin complexion, looks a lot like her mother.

**Clothing: **white tube top with a lavender blazer, baby blue jeans, light purple tennis shoes, baby blue headband.

**Biography: **Lilith or Lily as everyone calls her is the youngest of the Fenton family. She looks a lot like her mother… acts like her too. She's can be very affectionate and outgoing that's why she has many friends. But her best friends are Alice Foley, Cassandra Taylor and Jake Taylor.

_**Courtney Ally Jackson**_

**Nickname: **Court

**Traits: **tough, a little girly, fast thinker, stubborn, has a good sense of humor, quick tempered, a little shy, helpful, caring, eyes turn darker when angry or sad.

**Appearance: **light brown hair, hazel eyes, pale skin complexion, rosy cheeks.

**Clothing: **yellow hanging shirt, black jeans with sky blue belt, yellow doll shoes, sky blue beanie.

**Biography: **Courtney is the only child of her parents. She's a fast thinker and helpful which means, she and Jayden help Aiden in ghost hunting when Danny retired. She's the female best friend of Aiden and Jayden. She always gets paired up with Aiden and is secretly enjoying it.

_**Jayden Adrian Foley**_

**Nickname: **Jay

**Traits: **loves technology, smart, fun loving, bad sense of humor, tough (a little bit), dependable, honest.

**Appearance: **black hair, dark green eyes, dark skin complexion, looks a lot like his mother.

**Clothing: **red shirt, blue jeans, red tennis shoes, glasses.

**Biography: **Jayden is the eldest son of Tucker and Valerie Foley. He helps Aiden in ghost hunting along with their other best friend, Courtney. He has a younger sister named Alice who annoys the crap out of him most of the time. He is the number one teaser of Aiden and Courtney whenever their feeling towards each other.

_**Alice Nikka Foley**_

**Nickname: **Allie

**Traits: **loud, loves technology, thrill seeker, dependable, tough, helpful, intelligent, honest.

**Appearance: **black hair, blue green eyes, dark skin complexion, looks a lot like her father.

**Clothing: **orange shirt (she tucks it in), blue jeans with yellow belt, yellow tennis shoes, yellow hairclip.

**Biography: **Alice is the youngest of the Foley family. Whenever you have her in the house, your house will never be quiet. She can be annoying according to her big brother. She's Lily's most bestest friend and also her number one teaser to Jake.

_**Jacob Nicholas Taylor**_

**Nickname: **Jake

**Traits: **quiet, loves books, clueless, timid, loves the outdoors and nature, can be fun loving (when Lily is around), cheeks turn rosy when embarrassed or nervous (again, if Lily is around), critical thinker, gentle, tough.

**Appearance: **blond hair with a hint of brown, lime green eyes, tan skin complexion has glasses.

**Clothing: **green V-neck top, jeans, blue sneakers, glasses.

**Biography: **Jacob or Jake is a quiet boy from a wealthy family. He has a twin sister named Cassandra. Just like any other brother and sister, they don't get along sometimes. He is the only male in their group of friends that some boys would tease him as gay. The girls, especially Lily would defend him. One time, he had enough of everyone calling him gay so he beat up the school jock who tried to shove him in the locker. It sent him to detention but it sure stopped the teasing. He often gets paired with Lily and secretly likes it.

_**Cassandra Eunice Taylor**_

**Nickname: Cassy**

**Traits: **outgoing, critical thinker, loves books, speaks her mind, fun loving, quick tempered, tough, gentle.

**Appearance: **brown with hints of blond hair, lime green eyes, tan skin complexion.

**Clothing: **black off shoulder top, jeans, green sandals, green headband.

**Biography: **Cassandra or Cassy is the twin sister of Jake. Unlike him, she is outgoing and likes to speak her mind. She can be annoying to her brother sometimes but Jake doesn't mind. She loves hanging out with Lily, Alice and Jake during school. When she has her alone time, you would usually see her inside her room reading a book while listening to music. Same goes for her brother.

* * *

**That's it for now! stay tuned for more!**


	30. Lily's First Day of Highschool

**Chapter 29-Highschool (Lilith)**

The next picture was a picture of Lily, Alice, Cassandra and Jake in front of Casper high. Jake was smiling shyly while all the other girls were grinning widely. Lily had her arms around Alice and Jake while Cassandra has her head on Lily's shoulder.

Caption: _**Lily and her friends hit high school life.**_

_Flashback- - - _

_Knock, knock, knock! _

_Danny got up and opened the door to reveal Jayden and Courtney standing. Danny smiled at them._

"_Hey Jay, Court. Come in, Aiden should be down in a few minutes." Danny said as he stepped aside as the two teenagers walked in._

"_Thanks, Uncle Dan!" Jayden said happily as he walked inside. Courtney smiled at Danny._

"_Thanks, Mr. Fenton." She said._

"_Just call me 'Danny', sweetheart." Danny said as he sat down on his chair. Soon, Sam came down from the stairs and spotted Jayden and Courtney. She smiled at them._

"_Hey Jay, Court." Sam said as she made her way to her husband before giving him a kiss on the cheek and facing the teenagers._

"_Hey Aunt Sam. You look nice today." Jayden said making Sam roll her eyes._

"_Quit it with the compliment, Jay." Sam said. _

"_His right, Mrs. Fenton. You look nice today." Courtney said. Sam smiled at her._

"_Just call me 'Sam', Court." Sam said. Courtney nodded before looking up the stairs and saw Aiden rushing down. _

"_Hey guys, ready to go?" Aiden said as he kissed Courtney on the cheek before fist pumping with Jay. They both nodded before making their way towards the door._

"_Bye mom! Bye dad! Tell Lily to hurry up or she'll be late." Aiden said before shutting the door behind him. Sam then turned to Danny who was sipping his coffee while reading the newspaper._

"_Can you believe that Aiden's a senior now?" Sam said as she sat down on a chair opposite Danny. Danny set down the newspaper on his lap before looking at his wife._

"_Yeah, seems like only yesterday I was changing his diapers." Danny said sighing making Sam roll her eyes._

"_As I recall, __**I **__was the one who kept changing his diapers." Sam said smirking making Danny laugh._

"_Now Lily is attending high school, by the way where is that girl?" Danny asked. _

"_Lily! Will you hurry up or you'll be late!" Sam called. Suddenly, there was pounding of feet down the stairs. Lily descended with her book bag jumping widely on her shoulder. She kissed her mother on the cheek before doing the same to her father and making her way towards the door. When she flung it open, she saw Alice was about to knock._

"_Oh hey Alice, come on! We're going to be late! Is everyone here? Jake? Cassy?" Lily asked. At the mention of their names, Jake and Cassy waved at her. Lily smiled before turning to her parents._

"_We're off to school mom! Bye dad!" she said as she closed the door behind her. _

"_They grow up so fast." Danny said dramatically as he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. Sam rolled her eyes before getting up and punching him on the shoulder playfully before going in the kitchen._

_End Flashback- - - _

Danny smiled at the picture. When Lily got home, she looked like she was harassed but she was still smiling. Danny asked her why is she smiling but she just shrugged and went up to her room. He and Sam exchanged confused glances before shrugging and resuming whatever they were doing.

Danny smiled before turning the page.


	31. Aiden's Graduation

**Well guys, I'm gonna warn you now. I think this chapter sucks... I don't know what's running inside my head when I wrote this so... yeah... anyway...**

* * *

**Chapter 30-Graduation (Aiden)**

The next picture was a picture of Aiden wearing a toga and was pointing at his diploma with a proud smile on his face. Beside him were Jayden and Courtney smiling proudly too.

Caption: _**Aiden made it through the crazy life of a high school student!**_

_Flashback- - - _

"_Mom, have you seen my cap?" Aiden called from his room._

"_No I haven't, why? Do you need help?" Sam called as she clipped her hair to the side._

"_Never mind! I found it!" Aiden yelled._

"_Good. Now hurry up! We're going to be late." Danny said as he grabbed his car keys. Aiden soon came down with Lily behind him as well. When Aiden came down, Sam went up to him and began to fix his hair._

"_Mom!" Aiden whined. Sam rolled her eyes before going to the car with the rest of the family. Once they got to Casper High, they all piled out the car._

"_Aid!" at the mention of his name, Aiden turned to see Jayden and Courtney running up to him in their togas. Aiden ran to them and soon, the three collided and fell. They laughed before getting up and dusting themselves. After that, they hugged. Tucker, Valerie and Alice approached them. Sam hugged Tucker and Valerie while Danny fist pumped with Tucker and hugged Valerie. Lily and Alice hugged each other before talking._

"_Can you guys believe it? We're going to graduate!" Jayden said as he threw his arms in the air for effect. _

"_Yeah, after this, we'll all be going off to college and we won't get to see each other more often than we used to." Courtney said with her eyes downcast. Aiden smiled sadly and hugged her. Soon, Jayden joined them. Sam, who was watching them with Danny, looked at her husband. Danny looked at her back before nodding._

"_Why don't you guys move in with each other like we did before?" Sam said as she gesture her, Danny and Tucker._

"_Wha—?" Aiden said dumbfounded making Courtney and Jayden laugh._

"_That doesn't sound like a bad idea, Sam. What do you say guys?" Tucker asked as he looks at the trio. _

"_I think that sounds good." Jayden said smiling while Aiden nodded before grinning. Courtney, however, looked unsure,_

"_I don't know. I mean, I really like the idea but I don't know if my parents—" _

"_Your parents what?" Courtney turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Jackson approach them. _

"_That I don't know if you would disagree." Courtney said. Her parents raised an eyebrow at her while looking at her confused._

"_Disagree to what?" Mrs. Jackson asked._

"_That I move in with Aid and Jay for college." Courtney said. _

"_Please let her move with us, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson." Aiden said while Jayden looked at them and nodding. Courtney's parents exchanged glances before nodding and facing their daughter and her friends._

"_Alright… but you have to promise us that you two, especially Aiden, will take care of Courtney." Mr. Jack son said with a smile on his face as he watched the trio cheer and hug each other._

"_Of course we'll take care of her! Right, Aid?" Jay said. Aiden slipped an arm around Courtney's waist and nodded._

"_Of course!" he said grinning. _

"_Lovebirds…" Danny, Tucker, Sam and Valerie muttered making the said couple blush. They all laughed after that. _

"_Then it's settled! Now come on, you're all going to be late for your graduation." Tucker said as they went inside Casper High._

_End Flashback- - - _

The ceremony went by in a blur with Courtney and some other kid giving their speeches. Yes, Courtney was salutatorian. After the ceremony, all of them (counting the parents) went to Nasty Burger to celebrate. While they were eating, Courtney accidentally squirted catsup on Aiden making Jayden laugh. Aiden then smirked evilly before spreading mustard on Jayden's face. Soon, a food fight was formed. Even their parents joined in the fight.

Danny smiled before turning the page.


	32. Moving

**Chapter 31-Moving (Aiden)**

The next picture was a picture of Aiden with his friends in front of their new apartment which was near their schools. Aiden and Jayden will be attending the same school. Courtney however, will be attending another school which was a 30 minute walk away from the apartment. **(Sorry! Couldn't think of anymore schools!) **Aiden wants to become a doctor, Jayden wants to become just like his father and Courtney wants to become a writer.

Caption: _**Aiden and his friends in front of their new home.**_

_Flashback- - - _

"_Are you sure that's all, Aid?" Sam asked as she glanced at her son. Aiden smiled before nodding._

"_Yeah mom, that's about it." Aiden said as he pushed away his bangs from his eyes. _

"_So, this is it huh?" he began "but don't worry guys, I'll still visit. Promise!" Aiden said once he saw his family's sad look. Lily went up to him and punched him on the arm before hugging him._

"_You better. I'll miss you, big bro…" Lily said as she hugged him more tightly. Aiden hugged her back while stroking her hair._

"_I'll miss you too, Lily. Don't be such a pain in the head to mom and dad, okay?" Aiden said making Lily roll her eyes but nod anyway. Aiden then approached his parents._

"_Take care of yourself, Aid." Sam said as she hugged her son. Aiden nodded at her once they broke apart. _

"_Study well, Aid. Remember what your mother and I had thought you." Danny said as he hugged Aiden. _

"_Don't worry dad, mom, I'll be fine." Aiden said while grinning. He then turned to Lily._

"_Think you can handle fighting the ghosts by yourself while I'm in college?" Aiden asked. _

"_Of course! I'm not as little anymore, big bro. I can handle those ghosts." Lily said with a smug grin. Aiden rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. He made his way out of the house and stopping in front of his car. He glanced at his family one more time. _

"_Bye guys…" Aiden said as he waved. They all waved back at him. They watched him climbed inside his car and start the engine. He honked the horn before driving off. Once he was out of sight, the rest of the Fenton Family went back inside the house._

"_Does this mean I can have his room, mom?" Lily asked. Danny and Sam rolled their eyes._

"_No." _

"_Please?"_

"_You and I both know that you have a room of your own. Why do you want your brother's room anyway?" Sam asked as she raised an eyebrow. Lily just shrugged and began to retreat to her room._

"_Never mind, mom. It's okay." Lily said before closing the door of her room. Sam then turned to Danny._

"_What's wrong with our daughter?" _

"_I have no idea."_

_End Flashback- - - _

Danny sighed as he looked up at the sky. He saw that it was beginning to get dark and decided to head home. He closed the album before getting up and making his way towards home. He couldn't help but wonder that whenever he saw the pictures in Sam's album, he always had a flashback to that memory making him miss those times even more. As he was walking, the cool breeze blew around him making goose bumps appear but he didn't mind.

10 minutes later he got back to his house. He unlocked the door before going inside. He sat down at the couch before setting the album down on the coffee table. For a few minutes, he stared at nothing in particular. Just then, a thought appeared to his mind.

_Am I going to die soon?_

He shook his head at the thought. It just appeared out of nowhere. Though, it has a point though. He lived a good, long life. He finished high school and college. He became an astronaut. He got married to the love of his life and had two beautiful children with her. He watched his children grow up and fulfill their dreams. He retired and grew old together with his wife. 90 years of age is a good one. Sam had only lived until the age of 89.

_Nah… I'm still going to live…. But then again, you can never know…_

Danny shook his head and glanced at the clock. It read 6:24. He sighed. He reached for the album and flipped it open to where he stopped. He looked at the picture one last time before proceeding to the next one.


	33. Lily's Graduation

**Hello again my wonderful readers! As you all know that I made Aiden 4 years older that Lilith… well, I kind of screwed that part up. It was really supposed to be 3 years only. He he, sorry for that. *smiles nervously* I kind of forgot about it until one reviewer pointed it out to me. Thanks for that AwesomeMan327! Oh and by the way, thanks once again for all your favorites, alerts and reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 32-Graduation (Lilith)**

The next picture was a picture of Lily and her friends wearing togas and holding their diplomas. Lily had her arms around Alice's and Cassandra's necks. Jake was behind them with his arms in the air and was smiling.

Caption: _**Danny was right; they really grow up so fast.**_

_Flashback- - - _

"_Come on mom! Dad! We're going to be late!" Lily said as she descended down the flight of stairs, her graduation cap in hand. _

"_Lily, we're still early." Danny said as he and Sam went down the stairs hand-in-hand. Lily rolled her eyes and was about to say something when the doorbell rang. _

"_I'll get it." She said as she made her way towards the door. When she opened the door, her mouth flew open. Standing there with a smirk on his face was Aiden._

"_Miss me, Lily?" Aiden asked. Lily snapped out of her shocked expression and threw her arms on him. _

"_Oh my God! Big bro! I thought you wouldn't make it?" Lily said as they pulled apart._

"_Well, turns out I _did _have time. So here I am!" Aiden said while grinning at his sister's reaction. Soon, Lily saw Jayden and Courtney behind Aiden. _

"_Jay? Court?" Lily said. At the mention of their names, they both grinned and waved._

"_Not that I'm being rude or anything. I mean, I am delighted to see you and all but, what are you doing here?" Lily asked as she hugged Courtney and high fived Jay._

"_After Jay found out that Aid her will be going to your graduation, he decided to come too for his sister. I didn't want to be all alone in that apartment so I came with them." Courtney said smiling. Soon Danny and Sam emerged from the house and looked at the scene before them in shock._

"_Hey mom, dad." Aiden said casually but was grinning non-stop. Sam broke away from her husband and hugged Aiden tightly._

"_I missed you so much!" Sam said as she pulled away. _

"_Missed you too, mom. You too dad." Aiden said as he fist pumped with his Danny before hugging him. When they broke apart, Lily looked at her watched before her eyes widened._

"_We're going to be late! Come on let's go!" Lily said as she made her way towards the car. Soon everyone followed and drove towards Casper High. When they got there, they all piled out of the car. _

"_Jay?" Jayden turned around to see his family walking up to them. He smiled and hugged them. _

"_Well Danny, Sam, here we are once again watching our kids graduate." Tucker said as he and Valerie joined the couple._

"_I know right?" Sam said smiling as she saw Lily and her friends talk 100 mph._

"_Like I told you, they grow up so fast!" Danny said dramatically earning him yet another hit on the shoulder curtsy of Sam._

"_Still in for the idea of Lily and Allie moving in together?" Valerie asked. _

"_Of course. As long as there are no boys, I'm fine with that." Danny said making Sam roll her eyes._

"_How about Jake?" Sam asked as she saw Lily laugh and kiss Jake on the cheek making him blush wildly. All of them collapsed into fits of giggles. Danny's eyes widened before shaking his head laughing softly._

"_She and Jake have all the time to date _after _college." Danny said with a smug grin. _

"_Dad!" Lily whined while blushing madly. Apparently, she and her friends heard Danny say that little statement. Danny just smirked._

"_Oh come on, Lily. You and I both know that you and Jake were _made _for each other." Aiden said as he made kissy noises. Lily walked up to him and smacked him hard on his shoulder._

"_Ow! Jeez, someone's in a bad mood." Aiden said sheepishly as he rubbed his shoulder._

"_Can we just _please _get inside the building now?" Jake said making everyone laugh before going inside._

_End Flashback- - - _

Danny laughed silently. Turns out that Jake was the valedictorian. He just didn't mention it. Once the ceremony was over, they all went to Nasty Burger to celebrate. It turned into a tradition for them to go there when there was something to celebrate. While they were eating, Alice suddenly dared Jake to kiss Lily on the lips for 10 seconds. Jake's and Lily's eyes went wide before looking at each other and blushing furiously. Soon, everyone began to chant the word "kiss" over and over again. Jake and Lily looked at each other hesitantly before Jake leaned in and closed the gap between them. Everyone erupted in cheers. The kiss, which was supposed to be only 10 seconds, lasted longer and Danny had to break them up before things got "out of hand" according to him.

Danny smiled before proceeding to the next picture.


	34. Moving 2

**Chapter 33-Moving (Lilith)**

The next picture was a picture of Alice and Lily in front of their new home. They we're hugging each other and smiling broadly.

Caption: _**Danny"if one boy asks Lily or Alice on a date, especially Lily, I'm gonna—*gets hit on the head*—ow! Sam!" and that's the dialogue of an over protective father…**_

_Flashback _

"_Okay, that's the last of it." Lily said as she and Alice finished putting her stuff into Alice's car. _

"_Are you sure, Lily?" Danny asked. Lily nodded before walking up to her parents and hugging them both._

"_My baby girl's all grown up." Danny said making Sam nod in agreement._

"_Make sure you and Alice take care of yourselves. Okay, Lily?" Sam said as she tucked a strand of Lily's hair behind her ear. Lily nodded before hugging Sam again. _

"_Remember what I said Lily: _No _dates during college." Danny said sternly making Sam and Lily roll their eyes._

"_Don't worry dad. I won't." Lily said smiling. _

"_You girls study well. No late movie nights on weekdays and on exams." Sam said causing Lily and Alice to groan._

"_I mean it."_

"_Fine." Lily grumbled. "So… this is it. But don't worry; I'll visit as soon as I get time." She said as she hugged her parents for the tenth time. _

"_We know, and you better or you're grounded." Danny said._

"_How can you ground me when I'm a 2 hour drive from here?" Lily said smirking slightly._

"_I have my ways, my dear." Danny said smiling innocently. Lily backed away from her dad slightly making Sam laugh._

"_Okay dad… you're getting creepy. Well, I guess that happens when people get old." Lily said making Danny and Sam look at her with annoyed expressions._

"_Not you guys! I mean, you guys get cooler every day! I… uh…. I think I should go now." Lily said while blushing making her parents laugh._

"_Yes. Yes you should." Danny said. Lily and Alice made their way towards Alice's car._

"_Ready to go, Lil?" Alice asked._

"_Ready, Allie!" Lily said. Alice smiled before going inside the driver's seat of the car. Lily turned to her parents and waved before getting in the car herself. Danny and Sam watched as Alice honked the horn before driving off. After that, they went inside the house before Danny wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and kissed her neck._

"_So, we have the house all to ourselves. What do you say we go do something 'fun'?" Danny said seductively as he trailed kisses on Sam's jaw line._

"_Danny, you're just as perverted as Tucker was. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make lunch." Sam said as she rolled her eyes before untangling herself from Danny and walking to the kitchen. Danny groaned before flopping down on the couch._

"_You're no fun at all." Danny whined._

_End Flashback _

Danny laughed at that memory. After lunch, they got into a heavy make out session in their bedroom which led to "certain" things. When they were done, they proceeded downstairs and watched a movie while cuddling on the couch.

Danny sighed as he checked the clock. It read 7:00.

_Might as well have dinner now._ He thought as he got up and set the album on the table before walking in the kitchen and making dinner for himself. As he was eating a ham and cheese sandwich, his mind kept on wondering back to all those flashbacks that occurred the past few days. All those bitter-sweet memories which were hunting him only made him more depressed that he already was. Just as when he already got over the death of his beloved wife, these memories just _had _to come.

Danny shook his head before finishing his dinner and cleaning up. He then took the album from the coffee table and made his way towards his bedroom. He passed Lilith's and Aiden's rooms along the way. He stopped and looked at the two identical doors which were next to each other. He reached towards Aiden's door and turned the knob before pushing the door open.

Aiden's room was exactly the same since he left for college. Same dark blue wallpaper and wooden floor. His bed was still neatly made and his alarm clock was still ticking. Danny changed the batteries regularly. For what purpose? He doesn't know. He just likes too. The lights were off and the only source of light was the moonlight from the window. He could almost imagine Aiden sleeping peacefully in his bed like he always did when Danny decided to check on his children late at night. He looked to the right side of the room and saw the small bookshelf still slightly filled with the books Aiden decided to leave behind. He saw his desk and computer still sitting there. He was about to close the door when something shiny on Aiden's nightstand caught his eye. Curious, he decided to check it out. When he saw what it was, he felt tears form in his eyes but blinked them back. It was Aiden's toy rocket that he used to play with every day when he was a kid. Danny bought it for his third birthday and he hadn't left it ever since. Danny sighed before putting the toy down and making his way out of the room.

Danny shook his head before closing the door gently. He then proceeded to Lilith's door and opened it. Her room still looked the same as well. Same lavender wall, same white floor, same bed, same closet, same everything. Her bed was neatly folded and her clock was also still ticking. The posters of ghosts were still stuck to the wall as always. Her bookcase had only one book left. Curious, Danny decided to look at it. When he picked up the book, he felt tears prick his eyes threatening to fall yet again. It was the Cinderella book he and Sam would read to Lilith when she was still a kid. Back then it was shiny and new. Now, it was dusty and worn out. Danny let a single tear fall before placing the book back and going out the door and shutting it gently behind him.

He began to make his way towards his own bedroom. When he got there, he placed the album down gently on the nightstand and went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. When he was done, he changed into his pajamas and climbed on the bed and pulling the covers on him. He glanced at the album one last time before closing the lights and going to sleep.


	35. Aiden's Wedding

**Chapter 34-Wedding (Aiden)**

The next morning, Danny woke up to the sound of rain and the phone inside the bedroom ringing. He groaned before getting up to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad!" a familiar voice said excitedly. Danny's face immediately lit up.

"Aiden? Is that you?"

"Yes dad. It's me." Aiden said.

"Wow, it's been a while. How are you and Court?" Danny asked as he leaned against the wall next to the phone.

"We're doing fine, dad. How about you?"

"I'm good. So, why did you call? Not that I don't like you calling." Danny said.

"I called because I talked to Lily the other day and together we planned to visit you for dinner." Aiden said. Danny smiled excitedly.

"Really? That's great, son. Are you and Lily going to bring your families?"

"Yes, dad. My kids couldn't wait to see their granddad." Aiden said making Danny smile.

"Oh dad, I got to go. See you later! Is the spare key still under the mat?"

"Yes, Aid. Why did you ask?"

"No reason. Anyway, bye dad!" Aiden said before hanging up. Danny smiled and shook his head before placing the phone back to its original place. After that, he got dressed, took the album and made his way downstairs for breakfast. He set the album on the table first before making himself some pancakes. As he sat down on the chair to eat the pancakes, his knee began to hurt a little. Danny sighed before taking a bite of his pancakes. He was already used to the constant pains on his knees.

Once he finished eating breakfast, he placed the dishes on the sink before taking the album and proceeding towards the living room. He sat on the couch before pulling the album on his lap and flipping to where he stopped last night. He looked at the picture one last time before proceeding to the next one.

The next picture was a picture of Aiden and Courtney on their wedding day. Aiden was wearing a black tux with a golden yellow tie. He had baby blue and yellow flowers pinned on the side. His hair was supposed to be styled but sadly, he inherited his father's hair so it was pretty much untamable. Courtney was wearing a white elegant wedding dress that reached down to the floor. Scattered on her hair which was curled for the occasion, were little yellow and blue flowers. They had both their arms wrapped around each other and were smiling broadly.

Caption: _**Well, as you can see… this is Aiden's wedding.**_

_Flashback- - -_

"_Dad, I'm nervous." Aiden said as he wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. They were currently inside the men's dressing room getting ready for the wedding. Well… at least trying to._

"_Dude, relax! Why are you so nervous anyway?" Jayden asked as he fixed Aiden's tie._

"_What if she changes her mind? What if she leaves me? What if she—" _

"_Will you quit your blabbering and _shut up _for a minute?" Jayden said annoyed making Danny laugh. He was wearing a black tux with a baby blue tie. He had a yellow flower pinned to his chest pocket. He got up and walked to his son before putting a hand on his shoulder._

"_Don't worry, Aid. I'm a hundred and ten percent sure that Courtney loves you dearly. She won't change her mind." Danny said. _

"_Yeah, that's what I said to you on your wedding day, Danny." Tucker said as he butted into their conversation._

"_You mean dad has also been as nervous as me?" Aiden asked. Danny and Tucker rolled their eyes._

"_Very." Tucker said while smirking slightly. Soon, a knock was heard on the door. _

"_I'll get it. Don't mess yourself up again, Aid." Jay said seriously before opening the door to reveal Sam. Said woman was wearing a baby blue dress that reached all the way to her ankles and silver not so high heels. There was a yellow ribbon around her waist and a yellow shawl wrapped around her. She had a light yellow flower in her hair._

"_Hey there, Aunt Sam!" Jay said._

"_Hello Jay. So, are you guys ready?" Sam asked. All the guys nodded and made their way out of the room. Just as Aiden was about to go out, Sam stopped him._

"_What's wrong mom?" he asked. Sam pointed to the ridiculously tied tie. Aiden shot Jayden a look who just smiled innocently and made his way out of the room. Sam began to re-do Aiden's tie herself with Danny beside her with his arm around her waist._

"_Wow, I wish Court and I will be like you guys." Aiden said as he looked at his parents. Both of them shot him a confused look._

"_Like us? What do you mean, sweetie?" Sam asked as she finished re-doing Aiden's tie and began to lean her head on Danny's shoulder._

"_Like that," Aiden said as he gestured to his parents. "Still in love after all these years. I mean, you guys were sweethearts since high school! Since then, you two had been head-over-heels in love with each other. I wish Court and I would also be that way." Aiden said as he smiled softly at them. Sam smiled as she went over and hugged her son._

"_I'm sure you and Court will be like us too. Don't worry about it, Aid." Sam said as Danny nodded. _

"_Are you guys coming or what? The wedding's going to start soon." Danny, Sam and Aiden turned to see Lily standing, tapping her foot impatiently. They all laughed before following Lily towards the aisle. Soon, the music starts to play and everyone starts marching down the aisle. After that, it was Courtney's turn. Everyone turned to see Courtney and Father walking down the aisle. Courtney's cheeks were pink with embarrassment with all the attention that was given to her. Soon, everyone erupted into giggles because Aiden was beginning to sink into the floor._

"_Like father like son." Sam whispered to Danny while smirking. Danny just laughed and nodded in agreement. After what seemed like hours which was in fact only minutes, Courtney arrived to Aiden and looped her arm around his before facing the preacher._

**(going to skip to the "I Do" part again.)**

_"do you, Aiden, take Courtney to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" _

"_I do."_

"_do you, Courtney, take Aiden to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"_

"_I do."_

"_By the power infested in me by the church, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Aiden grinned widely before gathering Courtney into his arms and kissed her as everyone erupted in cheers and applauses. Soon, everyone was gathered for picture taking. _

_As everyone gathered around the bride and groom, the photographer counted 1-5 on his fingers before taking pictures. Once he was done, one of the guests lost her balance and fell causing everyone around her to fall as well. _

_End Flashback- - - _

Danny smiled. after that "little" incident, everyone started laughing and dusting themselves. Some were grumbling on how careless some people were. Others were just laughing their heads off at the way some people landed in a very "awkward" position. After that, they all went to the reception.

Danny smiled before proceeding to the next page.


	36. Grandkids!

**Chapter 35-Grandkids! (Aiden)**

The next picture was a picture of Courtney wearing a hospital gown and sitting on a bed. Both her arms were two babies. The first one was wrapped in a blue blanket and the second one was wrapped in a pink one. Beside Courtney was Aiden staring curiously at the little bundles in Courtney's arms while Courtney was smiling a proud, weak smile.

Caption: _**Danny and I are officially grandparents!**_

_Flashback- - - _

"_I'm bored, Sam." Danny complained as he snuggled closer to his wife who was right beside him. Sam rolled her eyes._

"_You're _always _bored, Danny. Why don't you finish up that report of yours?" Sam said causing Danny to groan._

"_I already finished that." Danny said. Sam was about to tell Danny to watch T.V. instead but the phone rang. She got up and answered it._

"_Hello?" Sam said as she leaned against the table where the phone was. _

"_Aiden? What's wrong? Why are you in the hospital?" Sam said in an alert tone which made Danny sit up and look at her with worried eyes. _

"_Alright we're on our way." Sam said before hanging up and facing her worried husband._

"_Why? What happened? Is something wrong?" Danny asked. Sam just shook her head and smiled._

"_Courtney's giving birth. We need to get there. Think you can still fly like when you were still a teenager?" Sam asked as she grabbed her coat from the coat rack and put it on._

"_Sam, even though I'm fifty years old, I can still fly at supernatural speed." Danny said as he transformed before picking up Sam and phasing out of the roof. They got to the hospital in five minutes. They landed in front before Danny changed back into Fenton and went inside along with Sam. When they got into the waiting room, they saw Lily, Jake, Jay, Alice, Cassandra and Courtney's parents. _

"_Hey mom! Hey dad!" Lily said as she got up to meet her parents. _

"_Hey sweetie." Danny said as he stroked Lily's hair. He then turned to everyone else._

"_Hey everyone." He greeted._

"_hey." They greeted back. After an hour or so, they saw Dr. Nea come out. She spotted Danny and Sam before smiling at them._

"_Danny, Sam. How nice to see you again. Well, you can all go inside and meet them." Nea said as she stepped aside letting the group pass._

"_Nice to see you too, Nea." Sam said as she and Danny went in. once they were inside, they saw Courtney and Aiden carrying their children._

"_Hey guys! Two little ones are here to meet you." Courtney said while smiling as she held out the two babies that were both in her arms. Aiden seemed overwhelmed by the fact that he's already a father because he just kept staring at both his children admirably. Danny smirked at his son before approaching Courtney and taking the baby wrapped in a pink cloth while Lily took the other one. He then went beside Sam, who peered inside right away. The baby looked up at them curiously with her big hazel eyes before giggling. Danny then noticed a tuff of black hair peeking out of the blanket. _

"_Aw… she's adorable." Sam said as she stroked the baby's cheek gently with her thumb. Danny nodded in agreement before rocking the baby back and forth a little._

"_Our turn!" Mrs. Jackson said excitedly as Danny handed her the baby. She and her husband cooed at her for a little while before they exchanged babies with Cassandra who was holding the baby boy. They cooed at hi for a little while before Mr. Jackson handed him to Sam. She and Danny both peered inside the blanket to see two amethyst eyes staring back at them. They saw a tuff of black hair peeking out._

"_He looks like Aiden, Danny." Sam said as she faced her husband who was grinning goofily at the baby making him giggle. Danny and Sam laugh before handing him back to Courtney's waiting arms. Soon, Dr. Nea came back with a clipboard in hand._

"_So Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, what would you like to name your two little angels?" Nea asked as she got ready to write. Courtney and Aiden thought for a moment._

"_How about 'Andrew'?" Lily said. Aiden shook his head causing Lily to stick her tongue at him._

"'_James'?" Mrs. Jackson said. Courtney made a face before shaking her head._

"_Alexander." Aiden said. Courtney thought for a moment before nodding. _

"_I like his middle name to be 'Aiden'. He looks a lot like his father." Courtney said as she glanced towards the already sleeping baby in her arms. _

"_How about your daughter?" Nea asked. Everyone looked at the baby in Aiden's arms. _

"_How 'bout… 'Athena'?" Cassandra asked. Aiden shook his head._

"_Um… 'Rose'?" Jay suggested. Courtney made a face t it._

"_How 'bout 'Stephanie'?" Lily said. Aiden thought for a minute before nodding._

"_I like it. How 'bout you, Court?" Courtney nodded._

"_Any middle names?" Nea asked. _

"_Claire." Courtney said making Aiden smile and kiss her cheek._

"_Then it's settled. Alexander Aiden Fenton and Stephanie Claire Fenton, welcome to the world." Dr. Nea said making everyone cheer._

_End Flashback- - - _

Danny smiled at the picture. On that day, he felt like he had another child brought into the world. The fact that he was already a grandparent overwhelmed him. Danny sighed before looking at the clock, it read: 11:01. He decided to have an early lunch and stay in bed all day before Aiden and Lily arrive because it was chilly due to the rain.

He got up and prepared himself chicken noodle soup before sitting down and eating it in silence. When he was done, he placed the dishes in the sink before taking the album and making his way towards his bedroom. When he got there, he removed his shoes and climbed on the bed before pulling the covers on him. He opened the album to where he stopped. He looked at the picture one last time before proceeding to the next one.


	37. Lily's Wedding

**Hey guys! Just a quick author's note: I'm really planning on getting this story done before school starts for me on June 5. And I just want you all to know, we're only 2 chapters away before the Epilogue. Yup, this story's gonna end soon! Anyway, and maybe after this story's finished, I will post my (hopefully) last story for the summer called "Danny's Birthday". Thank you guys for all your support! I love you all! :***

* * *

**Chapter 36-Wedding (Lilith)**

The next picture was a picture was a picture of Lily's wedding. Lily was wearing a white, goddess styled wedding dress that went all the way to the floor. She had a purple lily on her right ear. Her hair was styled into a bun with curled strands falling on either side of her face. Jake was wearing a white tuxedo with a purple lily pinned unto it and black pants. They were both smiling goofily at the camera.

Caption: _**I can't believe both of my children are already married! **_

_Flashback- - - _

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"_Come in!" Danny opened the door to the male's dressing room to reveal a rather nervous Jake sitting on the chair. Danny rolled his eyes before proceeding inside the room._

"_Oh, hey there, Mr. Fenton." Jake said as he stood up and shook Danny's hand. _

"_Jake, I already told you to just call me 'Danny'." Danny said as he sat down on the chair in front of Jake. Said man nodded before twiddling his thumbs._

"_Why are you so nervous?" _

"_I-I don't know exactly. It's just that, I keep on getting the idea that Lily might run off. And if she does… I don't know what'll do." Jake said as he smiled nervously making Danny laugh._

"_Don't worry, Jake. That's a normal thought for someone who's getting married. I thought of the same thing when I was going to marry Sam." Danny said smiling at him. _

"_Don't worry, I am one hundred percent sure that Lily loves you as much as you love her. She won't become a runaway bride… trust me." Danny said winking. Jake laughed. Soon a knock was heard._

"_Come in!" soon, Sam poked her head along with Aiden who was holding Stephanie in his arms._

"_It's time." Sam said. Jake nodded before making his way out but was stopped when Danny's hand landed on his shoulder._

"_Take care of her, Jake." Danny said. _

"_I will." And with that, they all made their way to the aisle. Music started and everyone marched down the aisle. When it was the bride's turn, everyone stopped and stared at her. It was like deja vu for Danny._

**(Skipping to the "I Do" part.)**

_"do you, Jacob, take Lilith to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"_

"_I do."_

"_"do you, Lilith, take Jacob to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"_

"_I do." _

"_By the power infested in me by the church, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Everyone cheered as Jake leaned and kissed Lily before twirling her around. _

"_I now present Mr. and Mrs. Jacob and Lilith Tay—"_

"_Beware! I'm the Box Ghost!" everyone just rolled their eyes at him. Soon, Danny walked up to him ready to suck him in the thermos when Lily stopped him._

"_Wait, dad!" Lily said causing everyone to look at her confused._

"_Come on, Box Ghost. Take a picture with us." Lily said. The Box Ghost thought for a minute before agreeing and went beside the newlyweds. After the photographer snapped the picture, Lily took the thermos from Danny and mumbled an apology to the Box Ghost before sucking him in it._

"_Well… that was interesting. So, who's up for food?" Lily asked. Everyone raised their hand._

"_Come on then!" and with that, everyone raised towards the reception._

_End Flashback- - -_

Danny smiled at the picture. At the reception, Jake accidentally smeared cake on Lily's face who smeared some on his face too. Soon, a food fight broke out. They all went home again with cake and some other food on their clothes.

Danny sighed before proceeding to the next page.

* * *

**Sorry if it was short. :/**


	38. Grandkids! 2

**Chapter 37-Grandkids! (Lilith)**

The next picture was a picture of Lily in the same hospital, sitting on the same bed, in the same room, holding her very own daughter in her arms. Jake was beside her with his arm around her waist and was smiling at the camera while holding his daughter's tiny hand.

Caption: _**Are Danny and I really that old?**_

_Flashback- - - _

"_Danny!" came a voice which made Danny drop the glass he was holding. He groaned and poked his head out to the living just in time to see Sam bounding down the stairs while putting on her coat._

"_What's the hurry, Sam?" he asked. _

"_Lily's giving birth." Sam said. As soon as the words left Sam's mouth, Danny swung into action by grabbing Sam's waist, transforming into Phantom and flying out of the house. While they were flying, Danny kept saying: "my baby girl's giving birth! Oh God, I hope we make it!" making Sam roll her eyes. Danny acted like _she _was giving birth. When they got to the hospital, Danny changed back into Fenton before practically dragging Sam inside. They got to the waiting room to see Aiden and Courtney with their 1 year old twins on their laps. They also saw Alice, Cassandra, Jay and Mr. and Mrs. Taylor._

"_Hey everyone." Danny and Sam greeted as they approached their grandchildren and carried them._

"_hey." Came the reply of everyone._

"_Well, here we go again. The 'welcoming the baby' part, I mean." Aiden said making everyone nod in agreement. Soon, after what seemed like ages, Dr. Nea once again emerged from the room and began to usher them all in. Danny and Sam handed Alex and Step back to their parents before going inside the room. _

"_Déjà vu." Danny whispered causing Sam to laugh. When they got in, they saw Lily grinning tiredly at them while rocking the baby in a white cloth back and forth. Jake smiled and waved his hand which was wrapped in a white cloth._

"_Yep… definitely déjà vu." Danny said to himself as he and Sam stopped beside Lily._

"_Are you alright, sweetie?" Sam asked as she kissed Lily's head._

"_You were right, mom. Birth hurts like hell." Lily said while grinning tiredly._

"_And my hand is proof enough." Jake said as he held up his injured hand causing everyone to laugh. _

"_Hey sis." Aiden said as he went over to Lily._

"_Hey big bro. hey there Stephanie." Lily said making the said baby giggle in her daddy's arms. _

"_So, here's the little angel." Sam said as she took the now awake baby from Lily's arms to her own. The baby had clear, baby blue eyes and black hair with little blonde highlights. She squealed as she reached up to touch Sam's face._

"_Hey there, sweetie. You have your mommy's eyes." Sam said making the baby giggle. She then held up her tiny hands at Danny's direction._

"_She wants you to hold her, Danny." Sam said. Danny nodded and took the baby from Sam and held her gently. She giggled again causing Danny to smile._

"_May we hold her?" Mrs. Taylor asked. Danny nodded before handing her the baby. _

"_Well Jake, I must say you did a pretty good job." Cassandra said jokingly as she placed an arm around her brother's shoulder. Jake rolled his eyes before shoving his sister playfully. After everyone got a hold of the new baby and was safely back to her mother's arms, Dr. Nea arrived again._

"_So, you all know the drill." Nea said as she got ready to write. Everyone began to suggest names._

"_Nina?" Jay said. Jake shook his head._

"_Natalie?" Courtney said as she rocked Alex back and forth. Lily shook her head._

"_Oh! I know! How 'bout 'Sapphire'? Like her eyes!" Alice said excitedly. Lily thought for a second before nodding making Alice smile proudly._

"_Any middle names?" Nea asked as she scribbled down the first name. _

"_Umm… 'Diana'?" Aiden asked. Lily shook her head._

"_Violet?" Jay said. Jake shook his head._

"_Iris?" Mr. Taylor said. Jake thought for a second before nodding._

"_I like it. How 'bout you, Lily?" Jake said. Lily nodded._

"_Then it's settled. Sapphire Iris Taylor, welcome to the world." Nea said as everyone cheered again._

_End Flashback- - - _

Danny smiled. Sapphire turned to have her mother's outgoing trait. He wasn't shy to speak her mind and can be annoying sometimes. Sometime after Sapphire was born (2 years to be exact); Lily and Jake had been blessed with a baby boy. They called him: Andrew Justin Taylor. Danny was so proud of his grandchildren.

Danny smiled as he turned proceeded to the next picture.


	39. Last Moments

**Chapter 38-Last Moments**

The next picture (or rather, set of pictures) made Danny's heart ache when he saw it. There were pictures of Danny and Sam on their bed smiling and posing at the camera. They were both eighty-nine here.

Caption: _**Well, here we are! Still like those goofy teenagers we were ages back.**_

_Flashback- - - _

"_Come on, Danny! Let's take another one!" Sam said as she shifted her position on the bed. Danny rolled his eyes before taking another wacky picture with her. Once Sam saw Danny's face, she laughed making Danny join her too._

"_You look like a doofus here." Sam said while laughing slightly. Danny rolled his eyes again._

"You're _the one who wanted to take _wacky _photos, I was just following orders." Danny said as he hugged her around the waist and buried his face into her hair. Sam laughed before hitting him with a pillow._

"_Oh it's on, _cupcake_!" Danny said as while smirking._

"_Bring it on, _sugar cube_!" Sam said causing Danny to scowl at the nickname she gave him. They both began to hit each other with pillows. But not too hard because of their age. When Danny got hit square on the face, he held his arms up in surrender._

"_Alright _sugarplum_, you win." Danny said smirking. _

"_I thought so, _doll face_." Sam said_

"Buttercup!_"_

"Sweetie pie!_"_

"Angel face!_"_

"_Why thank you, _Puppie pot!_" Sam said while grinning smugly._

"_Oh ha, ha." Danny said as he got in the bed with her. She rested her head on his shoulder while she rested his head on hers. They stayed like that for a while before Sam looked at Danny._

"_Danny, when I die… please don't cry too much." Sam said. Danny's heart dropped to his stomach when she said that. He knew she was right about her dying but he just couldn't bring himself to accept it._

"_Alright Sam, I won't. But you're still not going to die soon… right?" Danny said. Sam laughed a little before pulling him down for a long passionate kiss. _

"_Give those pictures to Lily. I love you, don't worry, we'll meet again." Sam said as she kissed him one last time before closing her eyes and falling limp into his arms. Danny let his tears flow as he hugged the limp body of his wife, holding her close._

"_I love you too, Sam. We'll meet again…" he said as he allowed himself to sob just for a little while._

_End Flashback- - - _

Danny let a single tear fall as he stared at the pictures. Whenever he remembered that bitter-sweet memory, he would always end up having tears in his eyes. He had always believed that he and Sam would meet again… he just didn't know when. He sighed as he wiped tears from his eyes. He promised Sam he wouldn't cry so much over her death. He sighed and took deep breaths as he flipped the page which turned out to be the last one.

On the last page, was a picture of her and Danny when they were still sixteen. They were both smiling at the camera. There was also a last note at the bottom:

_**Thank you so much for looking through my memories. That will be all; I hope you have just as wonderful memories as I did. –Sam Manson-Fenton**_

Danny smiled as he closed the album. He hugged it tightly as if hugging a person. He then felt his eyes closing so he laid back and closed his eyes…

* * *

**One more chapter to go before the end! :( anyway, sorry if this was short! **

**review please!**


	40. Epilogue

**Aw... Epilogue already? time flies fast... :( anyway, just enjoy!**

**For the last time in this story: I don't own the show Danny Phantom! :(**

* * *

**Chapter 39-Epilogue**

"Danny…"

"…"

"Danny…"

"…"

"Danny…"

"…huh?"

"Danny… wake up sleepy head."

Danny opened his eyes to see a woman in front of him. She had midnight black hair which reached just passed he shoulders. She had amethyst eyes and a pale skin complexion. Her lips were painted with a shade of purple. She wore a white dress that reached to her ankles. She was also barefooted. Danny gasped once he recognized her.

"S-Sam?" at the mention of her name, Sam smiled and touched his face.

"The one and only." She said while smiling. Danny's surprised expression couldn't be wiped off of his face.

"But… but you're young!" he said as he gestured to her. Sam laughed and nodded.

"I'm sixteen in fact. So are you." She said. Danny got up and looked at the mirror. She was right. He did look like himself when he was sixteen. Except that he wore white clothes and he was barefooted. He turned to Sam who was sitting on the bed next to his body. He approached his body and looked at it. He had a peaceful smile on his face while he was clutching the album.

"I see you found my album." Sam said. Danny nodded as he glanced at himself again. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Aiden and Lily rushing to him with tears in their eyes. He saw them rush to his side attempting to wake him. After minutes of trying, they gave up and just cried. Their families rushed in and once they saw the scene in front of them, they immediately had tears in their eyes. Danny approached Lily and Aiden, giving them both a kiss on the cheek. After that, he went beside Sam.

"I left them without saying goodbye…" Danny whispered as he glanced back at his children.

"They understand, Danny. They knew you wouldn't last long. That's why they let you keep the spare key of the house under mat for things like this." Sam said as she watched her children. Danny looked at her.

"So… you're here to pick me up?" he said. Sam smiled and laced her fingers with his.

"Yes, Danny. I'm here to pick you up… now let's go, everyone's waiting." Sam said. Danny nodded before a blinding flash of light engulfed them.

When the light faded, he saw heaven. They were in the Garden of Eden. He looked around and saw the peaceful surroundings. Everything here was perfect. No sadness, no heartbreak, no sickness and all the bad things. Angels were roaming around, occasionally stopping to play with the children.

"About time you got here… man, I was starting to think that you're immortal." Danny turned to see Tucker standing there with a smirk on his face along with the rest of his family. Danny smiled as he hugged them.

"I missed you guys so much." He said as he pulled away.

"We missed you too, Danny-boy. Your mother and I are so proud of you." Jack said making Maddie nod.

"You have a lot to tell us, Danny." Tucker said as he threw an arm around Danny's shoulder. Danny smiled at him and hugged him again catching him off guard.

"I missed you so much, Tuck." Danny said as they broke apart. Tucker grinned.

"I missed you too, dude. But I believe someone missed you more than everyone else around here." Tucker said as he gestured to Sam who was watching them with a smile on her face. Danny grinned before walking up to her. He smiled at her before engulfing her into a firm embrace.

"I missed you so much, Sam." He said. Sam smiled as she hugged him back.

"I missed you so much too, Danny." she said once they broke apart. They grinned at each other before they were interrupted by Tucker.

"That's it? A hug, no kiss?" he said smirking. Danny and Sam rolled their eyes before they leaned in and kissed. Everyone cheered. They broke apart grinning and blushing at the attention.

"Come on, dude! We'll all give you a tour of this place." Tucker said as he threw and arm on him while Sam did the same. And the trio was together once again…

_In life we do things. Some we wish we had never done. Some we wish we could replay a million time in our heads. But they all make us who we are, and in the end they shape every detail about us. If we were to reverse any of them, we wouldn't be the same person we are. So just live, make mistakes, have wonderful memories, but never ever second guess who you are, where you have been and most of importantly, where it is you're going…_

_**T**__**HE END**_

* * *

**The End guys! Thank you all so much for giving this story support! I love each and every one of you! It has been fun working on this story knowing that you guys liked it! Please keep a look out for my last story for the summer: "Danny's Birthday" once again, thanks you for all your support!**


End file.
